A Greater Evil
by MMiFwI
Summary: All seemed lost. Lelouch looked death in the face, but is saved by a contract. Granted an unimaginable power which allows him to fight Britannia himself, Lelouch believes it's time to create the world Nunnally dreams of. As the Invincible Zero, he shall slay all who endanger those he holds dear. Without fear, without mercy. His enemies will die. Explained Inside with Author Notes
1. Resolution

**A/N: The first chapter is similar to the other story's, but it will diverge towards the end, and further on in the chapters to come. As to why I did this can be attributed to boredom. Just a few ideas of a different, darker, take on the story with this geass. This is what I wanted the _Demon From Shinjuku_ to be, but I had lacked the creativity at that time. I am still sorely lacking in creativity, and this story will NOT be completed. That is a sad, but very true fact. Honestly I do not have much planned compared to the other story. **

**There is some hope, since I was initially hesitant to uploading anything due to how little I knew. I had no idea where I wanted to take it or where to "end" it, so I merely typed away mindlessly without so much as a "plot" to pursue. I hit the points I wanted to and then threw in the metaphorical towel, leaving this reboot resting within my computer's memory for a few months. Now I've actually put some thought into a little more of the story, but not enough to really call it a "story" more like a compilation of ideas. I might develop more ideas as I go.**

 **Certain things may or may not happen, the canon will be altered quite a bit compared to my previous story, and Lelouch will have some disagreeable views this time around.**

 **Why write such a long pretext? A warning more than anything. This will NOT be completed. Updates will be more or less random. Thanks to everyone who read the previous story, and I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I may cause. Believe me when I say I know what it's like to dive into a good fic then have it be uncompleted. My goal is to inspire someone to come up with an actual plot which I may read casually, so when this story comes to an abrupt end (similar to the previous one), it is up for grabs for anyone who can expand it beyond my minuscule imagination. Chapters will be smaller this time around, merely because I feel it is easier to read shorter chapters rather than a long single chapter. Sitting for so long can be tedious. Of course this chapter is an exception.**

* * *

The world around him froze before falling apart leaving him floating through colors and flashes, "You do not wish to die." A voice spoke to Lelouch as visions flashed before him.

"What's happening?" He thought.

"You seem to have a reason to live…what if you had power which allowed you to live?" The voice asked. Lelouch recognized the voice as the girl's.

"I'll make a deal with you…you will fulfill my deepest wish, in return I will give you unimaginable power. The Power of the King. Accept and you will be a human like no other. Yet your life will be vastly different…a different providence, a different time. You will walk among them, but your paths couldn't be further from each other. Your very being will change, so much so that your life will be nothing but isolation. As is the life of a king…isolation…solitude…can you live such a life?"

More visions of a planet, and a bird shaped symbol flashed before his eyes.

As he heard the words around him, he contemplated. He and Nunnally knew isolation, hidden away from the world for so long, yet this isolation gave them such a peaceful, ignorant life. It is in this life they found friends, normalcy, not fear of death or rejection. But it will not last, nothing ever lasts. The question is when will Britannia find them?

His contemplation was over as he thought of Nunnally's safety. This life was paradise, but if nothing changes then everything will fall apart. May the council forgive him, may they forget him.

With new found determination and confidence, his goal decided, he faced forward.

"Yes! I accept the terms of this contract!" Lelouch shouted.

As quick as before, the world unfroze, and Lelouch stood, "Tell me…how should a Britannian who hates his country live his life?" He asked calmly.

"What are you some radical?" The officer stated as he aimed his gun at Lelouch again. He froze when he noticed the change in Lelouch's composure. "What's wrong…can't shoot a simple school boy?" Lelouch mocked which infuriated the officer. "You are a rather confident bastard, anything to stave off death, I guess." The officer stated aggressively.

"Oh…that is where you are mistaken. It is you who will die for the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed!" Lelouch exclaimed as a red-bird shaped sigil appeared in his eye. The soldiers stood in fear as purple lighting flashed wildly.

Dark amethyst, nearly black armor appeared on Lelouch's torso stopping under his sternum, then it proceeded to his should and arms, protectively covering every inch when the armor reached his hands where a pair of leather gloves appeared. The armor continued to appear around his feet and legs, forming a set of metallic boots which went up to his thighs. Finally a black cloak emerged from his shoulders and covered his body, its collar stood straight and was lined with gold, giving it a sinister and vampiric look.

The cape seemed to be made of a cloth, yet gave of an almost metallic sheen. It wrapped tightly around him hiding his body underneath. To top off the menacing armor, a spiked helmet appeared around Lelouch's head. As it closed around his head, various purple circuits remained throughout the armor giving it a robotic look.

"What?! What the hell are you?!" The officer shouted as he looked at the armored Lelouch. After a second he regained his senses, "What the hell are you waiting for fire!" He ordered and his men began firing madly. Lelouch stood their indifferently as the bullets hit him and literally bounced off. His cape split on either side into two knife-like strips.

"Die!" Lelouch shouted. The metallic cloth flew toward the armed men who attempted to run from the speeding whips, but failed as they were sliced in various ways by the razor sharp cape. Within a second they were all dead, some lost their limbs, some were halved, and other were decapitated. Overall it was a massacre. Blood had spewed everywhere during the slaughter and some found its way onto Lelouch's helmet.

Lelouch came out of his power induced trance, and he viewed the scene with indifference. Nothing churned within him at the gory sight, and he found a sense of surprise from his almost nonchalant feeling. Given he saw a sample of such gore when his mother died, and during the war, yet that was not enough to make it so unimportant. Now as he stood atop a massacre, he felt…nothing.

"For Nunnally…I will slay a thousand men, without remorse and without mercy." His hand came to his now unmasked face, his eyes peering through the separated fingers, "So quickly I have changed…or maybe it was my will which was so malleable. Maybe, I was waiting for this moment subconsciously. The moment I would actually be given a chance to put my empty words into action. Yes that's it…nothing else in this world matters. Nunnally is my priority…morality and sentiment be damned." He lowered his hand, and turned to face the fallen woman.

"Since that day…I have lived a lie. My name, my life, my personal history, too, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I couldn't give up in despair. Now…now I have power…well then Britannia. Let us see how you fair against my power." Lelouch's impassiveness was a cold calm, but underneath was a scorching fury, being contained by Lelouch's newfound, emotionless restraint. His fist shook from his clench revealing some of his cold wrath.

* * *

Villetta Nu was a proud woman, not being born a noble, she worked hard to get to her current position. And she hoped helping stop the terrorists and recapturing the poison gas will put her in a good light with the prince. Already her friend Jeremiah Gottwald was attempting to make her a baroness, and she wouldn't let his efforts go to waste.

She scanned through the smoke, hoping to find the poison gas, but what she found startled her. The royal guard were laying in front of her dead, not of bullet wounds, but of…she didn't know what exactly, but the scene was gruesome. The dismembered bodies of the royal guard lay in a pool of their blood, limbs, and bones.

 _ _"Did the Elevens do this?"__ She thought as she continued scanning. Her view finally came to a form at the end of the room. The being seemed to look over his shoulder, and although it wore an emotionless helmet, the indigo peering mask seemed condescending.

["What happened here!?"], Villetta shouted, her voice resonating through her Sutherland's speakers. The booming voice echoed throughout the crumbling building, momentarily drowning the sounds of death and gunfire outside.

Lelouch considered replying, but felt the need to do so was unwarranted. This seemed to irritate the Sutherland's pilot.

 _"_ _ _Who…no what is this thing? Some type of new knightmare?"__ Villetta's grip of her controls tightened as various thoughts entered her mind, _"An experimental prototype, during this conflict…this does not seem coincidental…does Prince Clovis have something to do with this?"_ With her thoughts in order, Villetta felt the need to question further.

["Are you with the Britannian Army!?"], Villetta fingers hovered over the triggers, ready to fire, should the anomaly make any sudden movements.

Said anomaly faced the opposing Sutherland, _"Armed, foot soldiers are one thing, but a Sutherland is another. Will this power handle a Knightmare's caliber? There is only one way to find out."_

Lelouch's cape moved slowly, as he readied himself, "No…I am not with the Britannian Army. In fact, I am something Britannia will soon come to fear, and you shall be the first to witness Britannia's end. It is a shame you will not live to express your fear."

With that proclamation Lelouch broke off into a sprint, momentarily jolted as his plated foot went through the crumbling ground, but he quickly regained his footing and used his new found speed to close the distance between himself at the Sutherland.

Villetta launched her Sutherland back in a full reverse, surprised yet ready for the sudden attack. She fired her Sutherland's guns, but they bounced off Lelouch's armor, leaving not even a scratch. She followed by firing off a rocket which was a direct hit, causing the room to be shrouded in a heavy plume of smoke. The sudden vibrations and explosion caused the crumbling warehouse to lose what little support it had left.

Villetta wasted no time in maneuvering out of the falling building, and watched as it became nothing more than a heap of concrete and metal beams, her newfound enemy buried underneath a ton of rubble.

Villetta used the Sutherland's scanner to peer through the smoke, and found no signs of movement. Although she felt pride swell within her, she could not bask in the self-praise for she knew something was amiss.

 _"_ _I_ _must_ _alert Lord Jeremiah of this newcomer."_ Villetta decided, and went to speak, but stopped. For she would broadcasting her findings to the entire Britannian army. Believing this to be an opportunity for her and Jeremiah to gain favor from the crown, she went to connect a private channel directly to him. Her finger was no more than an inch away from initiating the private comm channel, but she froze following the sound of static and grinding metal. She noticed how her vision was flooded with sparks and flashes which were not present within her cockpit mere seconds prior. Then came the gurgling which seemed to bring her back to reality as her eyes grew blurry.

Then after what felt like several minutes, but was actually a mere ten seconds, the pain made itself known. It was unlike any pain she felt before, and she went to shriek in agony, but the blood which pooled out of her mouth muffled any signs of her suffering. She coughed twice which only added to the pain, and spewed blood all over her controls and console.

Even through the pain and dimming vision, she could see the cause of her waning body. It was slim, only slightly thicker than a necktie, but she could feel its steel, cold durability. A jet black sliver of metal coming through the front of her cockpit, destroying the piloting mechanisms in the process, and cleanly impaling her stomach area. She thought it metal yet as it moved out of her abdomen, causing an even greater amount of blood to spill out of her, and out the slit which disrupted her various monitors and controls, she noted its flaccid movement. Such a strange material would normally catch her attention due its potential militaristic uses, but her mind was clouded by impending death.

Wanting to look away from her own blood, she lay her head back in her seat, allowing her body to slightly relax as it grew numb. Through her blurring vision, she caught sight of one monitor which had yet to malfunction, and saw what killed her.

The armor-clad humanoid stood atop the rubble, rather marred by dirt and soot, but otherwise unharmed. The angle was slightly off, giving her an obscured view of her murderer, but she could clearly see where that sliver of metal originated from. The warrior's cape seemed to extend and reform as her killer stood tall on the rubble, as if observing their handiwork.

No thought of vengeance or regret entered Villetta's mind, since she knew such emotions would only make her death worse and empty. So she allowed herself to reminisce of her time at the academy, with her allies, at her home, and of her family. It was then she realized her life was "flashing" before her, yet she remained calm, and allowed the coldness to embrace her.

With a nostalgic and passive look, Villetta Nu died. Not a second later her cockpit darkened, signaling the shutdown of her Sutherland due to extensive damage.

Lelouch saw the knightmare shutdown and walked up to it. Waiting a few seconds for any sign of movement, before he left the area, his resolve stronger than ever.

Jeremiah Gottwald sat back, growing tired of his hunt. He along with other members of his Purist faction, were chasing an Eleven who managed to steal a relic known as a Glasgow. They chased it through the ruined city, distancing themselves from the rest of the massacre, but they found it fun at first. After all, gunning down unarmed Elevens loses its appeal, thus when this Glasgow came into play with a tolerable pilot, it was like open season. Yet now after chasing it and disarming it (literally), they were merely prolonging a predetermined hunt.

During said hunt, Jeremiah caught eye of an oddity in the IFF display, well not so much an oddity, more like a strange occurrence. It was rather quick so he might have imagined it, but he swore a Sutherland's IFF signal disappeared. It was in the Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block 5, somewhere which was already cleared by the royal guard, that is what he was told anyway.

He thought of investigating, but decided to send someone else, "Villetta, I want you to go to Block 5 of the Redevelopment Area." He announced over the live channel. Villetta split from his group a while back, going to retrieve the stolen gas. Yet now that he thought of it, he hadn't heard from her in some time.

"Villetta respond..." He waited for a reply, but nothing came. Thinking as to why she would not respond, he believed it to be a faulty communications area on her Sutherland, but deep down other idea swirled, so he took no chances.

"Soresi, head to Redevelopment Area Block 5, and investigate it." He ordered.

Kewell Soresi, a fellow Purist heard the command and grew curious, "There is nothing in that area. Most of the terrorists are on the opposite side." He argued.

"Just listen to me, and go investigate. Besides this hunt with the Glasgow is going nowhere, I'll finish them off while you go to Block 5." Jeremiah responded.

"Trying to steal all the glory? Have you no shame." Kewell accused.

"Enough with this childish banter, have you forgotten that I lead the Purist faction here in Area 11?" Met with silence Jeremiah continued, "Good, now follow orders and go to Block 5."

Kewell responded with a heated yes, but otherwise left without hassle. Jeremiah saw the Sutherland leave and refocused on his Glasgow hunt. He led four other members of the Purist faction who awaited his order.

"Lord Jeremiah, the Glasgow entered an abandoned skyscraper, should we pursue?" One of his subordinates asked.

"Yes proceed, and exterminate. I'm done with this hunt." Jeremiah answered which received a "Yes, my lord" from the four others before they sped off into the fallen building.

It seems his fun will soon be over.

* * *

Kallen Kōzuki sat within the hunted Glasgow, sweating profusely as she momentarily rested before the hunt begun again. She knew this operation was a long shot, and with such an outdated knightmare, it was hopeful dreaming when it game to fighting the advanced Sutherland. She knew this would be the day she died, no matter how hard she ignored the nagging feeling, or how much she reassured herself.

This is merely the price to pay for freedom, or at least an attempt at the long forgotten concept. Maybe there was some hope, if she escaped before they found her, she could to her false life as heir to a noble family, no matter how much she despises being the frail heir she pretends to be. If only her friends were as lucky.

As if reading her thoughts, her radio sounded, signaling Ohgi's communication with her.

"Ohgi, where are you?! This mission is a failure, we have to regroup and get the hell out of Shinjuku!" She shouted, and waited for a response.

"Your right...but it won't be easy." Ohgi's voice sounded tired and strained, firing off alarms in Kallen's head.

"Ohgi are you alright? What happened?" Kallen asked

"A knightmare surprised us, it hit us...hard. We lost Tamaki, Minami, and Yoshida." Ohgi's somber tone was not lost on Kallen who froze as she heard his words. She readied herself for this, especially after Naoto's death, but having it happen is completely different.

"What about Inoue and Sugiyama?" She asked.

"Inoue is helping me with walk since my leg is fractured, and Sugiyama is fighting to stay awake due to the blood he's losing from his mutilated arm. We are in an old department store building, and its only a matter of time before they find us." Ohgi stated.

"Tell me your location! I'll head over there now! I managed to lose them by sneaking into the subway, so I'll easily get to you." Kallen informed as she readied her Glasgow to move.

"No, Kallen. You have to get out of Shinjuku." Ohgi replied.

"We all do, so hurry and tell me where you are, so we can get the hell out of here!" Kallen answered. Her mind ignoring what Ohgi implied.

"Listen Kallen, its over. We lost, there is no way to save us. The Britannians are right behind us, and they are not done looking for you either, so the moment they spot you then we all die. Use the Glasgow's remaining power to esc-"

"No! I won't leave you to die here!" Kallen refused.

"Stop being a child and open your eyes! This mission was risky to start with, and we all knew if we didn't get the poison gas then it's over. Nagata, Tamaki, Minami, Yoshida, and Naoto all died for this cause, and they went in knowing that was a possibility. Now I am using the last moments I have to do at least one good thing as your leader, and that is ordering you to get the hell out of Shinjuku!" Ohgi rarely got mad, so his sudden outburst truly caught Kallen off guard, but that didn't stop her from retorting.

With whitening knuckles she fought back angry tears, "Your telling me to run away like some coward! To give in, to bow my head, to listen to their every whim like some dog! If I did then I would be no better than how Britannia sees us! Nothing but filth to be exploited until our usefulness runs out, and you want me to live like that!"

"You won't live like that, you have a life outside your Japanese heritage. You have a mansion waiting for you back in the settlement, a life you can actually return to. We don't. This entire resistance is our lives, so dying for it is included. Leave Kallen, don't do it for us, but for Naoto. You know he wouldn't want you dying here like the dog Britannia thinks you are. Go home. Who knows? Maybe the JLF might pull another miracle led by Tohdoh. Maybe then you can join the fight again, but until then promise us, no promise Naoto that you won't go see him so soon." Ohgi finished his lecture.

Kallen remained quiet, her mind going through any possible way to save her remaining friends, but she could not think of an outcome where they all came out alive. Her hands trembling as their hold on the dual joysticks reached her maximum strength.

"Fuck...why can't I do anything!" She verbally displayed her frustrations.

An explosion rang off above the subway, signaling her pursuers making their move. Pieces of the ceiling above her fell around her, acting as a sort of invisible clock. Everything suddenly became so real, and she suddenly felt claustrophobic within the small confines of the cockpit. She felt as thought the Britannians were mere seconds from finding her, so she did what her natural instincts told her. She ran.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm sorry Ohgi, Inoue, Sugiyama. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough! I promise I'll live to avenge you! I'll live to see Japan and its people free again!" Kallen shouted as she drove the Glasgow through the deteriorating subway tunnels.

Ohgi, Sugiyama, and Inoue smiled as they heard Kallen's final response. The three sat against a wall, waiting for the Sutherlands to find them and end their lives. Ohgi dropped the radio, and leaned his head back.

"Well guys...this is it." Ohgi said quietly.

"Yeah...it is." Inoue added.

"Wish I had one final bottle of sake with me right now. Die with a drink in me." Sugiyama commented.

They could feel the ground rumbling due to the Knightmares nearing their position.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the leader Naoto was, but I will say I can't think of anyone else I rather die alongside with." Ohgi told his remaining companions.

"I can..." Sugiyama replied cheekily gaining a smack to the head from Inoue.

"Joking…I was joking." Sugiyama said.

Just then a Sutherland bust through the wall opposite them, its headlights blaring due to the darkness of the ruined building.

[Die you dirty Elevens!] Its pilot shouted before firing the Sutherland's rifle. It was an instant death, no time to feel pain.

"Here we come Naoto." Was Ohgi Kaname's final thought before he died followed by Inoue Naomi and Kent Sugiyama.

* * *

Lelouch stood on a fallen skyscraper, using it as a vantage point to get a view of the battle below. Smoke came from various points, and even from here he could smell the blood coming from the Ghetto's inhabitants. Various Eleven bodies lay mutilated in the streets, a massacre would be too light a term.

He hoped he would see the command center from here, but it was still far away to see. He had no idea where it was located, and in which direction to go. The slaughter would not last much longer, so he did not have much time before all the forces returned to the command center, and left Shinjuku. He still was not sure how strong his armor was, or how much hits it can take before it gives in. Given he had a ton of rubble dropped on him, and he felt nothing is a start, but that didn't cover having dozens of Sutherlands unloading their guns on him.

The knowledge he gained so far involved the armor's increased speed, agility, strength, and weaponry. His speed was equal if not greater than a Sutherland's from what he could measure, his agility was probably enough to dodge Knightmare harkens with ease, and his strength allowed him to lift himself out of a ton of concrete and metal with ease. The armor also seemed to absorb any impacts as he felt no pain from the rocket or rubble.

Those abilities were merely defensive, and his offense involved his elegant cape. It was almost alive when moving, as it listened to his every thought. If he willed it, then it would move, and it took no effort to do so. They could cut through Sutherland armor with ease, so any material should more or less be paper to him.

With this in his menagerie, he felt he could take a few Sutherlands without worry, but an army? There had to be a limit. There always was. Yet with something as abnormal as this power...would there be a limit? He believed there to be a limit because that is what he knew. His foremost view of the world revolves around logic and reasoning, but all that was rendered null due to this super power given to him, by some unknown woman.

" _Britannia is a great evil, and I am determined to destroy it even if it means becoming a greater evil. In order to truly become a greater evil, I must accept the oddity that has befell me. I must throw logic out the window, and focus on observation. I must accept this demonic power as it will create a peaceful world for Nunnally."_ Lelouch knew he needed to get to G-1 before all forces returned. Truthfully all he needed to do is kill Clovis, and the battle is over.

He waited for his chance, and saw it in the form of a lone Knightmare. Waiting for just the right moment, he jumped off his vantage point. He timed it perfectly and landed directly atop the cockpit, which created a huge dent.

Lelouch shoved his arm through the metal roof, and pulled it apart. Inside the pilot shook himself from his coming concussion, and looked up to see Lelouch horrific appearance. The pilot had no chance to scream or defend himself before Lelouch pulled him out of the cockpit. He held the man by his neck, closing his hand more and more until he heard a snap. With the pilot's windpipe collapsed, Lelouch threw the limp body aside, and jumped into the cockpit. The screen flared red, with warning of extensive damage to the cockpit, but he ignored them and pulled up the IFF display. G-1 was clear as day.

" _Situated further east, nearest to the Tokyo Concession. I knew him to be spineless, but to remain by the exit of the Ghetto, even during this one-sided massacre. No wonder this Area is littered with crime and corruption, its Viceroy is an incompetent coward."_ He thought bitterly before exiting the dismantled cockpit, and looking towards the direction of G-1.

He could still hear the gunfire in the distance, meaning the purge was not finished, so he quickly jumped off the Sutherland and ran towards G-1.

* * *

Suzaku opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the unexpected light. When his eyes adjusted he was met with the smiling face of a bespectacled, glaucous haired man.

"Seems you managed to slip through death's fingers, eh, Private?" The man said

Suzaku lay perplexed by his words, before the recent memories caught up with him. He stood up, rather violently, causing a stinging to erupt from his abdomen. He winced at the pain, but ignored it in favor of his sense of urgency, "Where are the others?" He asked quickly.

The man's smile faded, and he became confused, "Others?"

"In the tunnel...there were two others. Civilians, a boy and girl. The girl...she came from the poison gas, I mean its container." Suzaku's sudden flurry of words, merely caused more confusion.

"Maybe you hurt your head when you were shot. You should lay down."

Suzaku stopped and realized he probably sound delirious, so he did as suggested, and laid down, "Sorry sir, but I am not sure what is going on. Am I still in the Shinjuku Ghetto?"

"Yes. You're in a health transport near G-1." Another person answered.

It was a woman with purple hair and a kind smile.

Suzaku nodded, "Thank you, but what of the poison gas? I was meant to retrieve it, but clearly I didn't. Honestly I'm surprised they wasted effort on an Honorary Britannian."

The man's smile grew once again, "You can thank us for that." He stated while motioning to himself at the woman, "We pulled a few strings to have you transferred to our division. I am Lloyd Asplund, and this is my assistant Cecile Croomy, and from here on you are our guinea pig." Lloyd finished with a grand flourish.

Suzaku simply stared in utter confusion.

* * *

Lelouch could see G-1 in the distance, and several meters in front of it was a line of Sutherlands and grunts. Nearest to the command center were Sutherlands wielding giant lances, as tradition for Royal Guards.

There were four Sutherlands in the line, with a dozen grunts. From his distance he could make four guards nearest to G-1, with two guarding each side. A total of eight Sutherlands all together. Not to mention any within G-1 itself. It could carry up to ten if needed. Then came the various tanks which guarded the east and west sides of G-1. How many there were he could not tell, but it was at least 20 from what he'd seen.

Though he was sure these tanks were merely anti-personnel, not anti-knightmare, so dealing with them should be simple. Then came the actual fortress itself. G-1 was armed with two CWIS, and a single artillery cannon underneath the main command deck. That is where Clovis and the other generals were located. That is where he needed to strike hardest.

He walked out onto the road which led directly to it, able to see his enemies in the distance. He then broke out into a full sprint, hoping to catch his enemy off guard.

Meanwhile at the defense line of Knightmares and grunts. The foot soldiers were growing restless. This operation was really boring, especially for them since no one would dare attack the command center.

"Can we just get out of this trash heap. I don't get what is taking the knights so long to wipe out the Elevens." One soldier complained to another.

"They are probably having fun, chasing them down. Sure as hell beats being stuck here with nothing to do." Another soldier grumbled in response.

They both faced forward, continuing their uneventful duties. Then something in the distance caught their eye. It was a tiny, black mass which seemed to do be growing bigger.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know...a Sutherland."

"Nah, its too small. Maybe its an Eleven, coming to ask for mercy."

"Its moving to fast to be a person."

Then it was close enough for them to distinguish it, and they instantly pointed their rifles.

"What the hell is that!"

"Who cares, just open fire!"

As they finally started firing, they were already too late. The anomaly reached the line, and crashed into one of the soldiers, effectively burying said Britannian's head into the ground. Lelouch stood on top of the dead soldier, ignoring the barrage of bullets which bounced off his armor.

He commanded his cape to shoot out in both directions. The cape split into four sharp strips which slipped through the soldiers without hesitation, spewing gore into the air. Lelouch swung his cape around in a circular wave, eliminated any standing soldiers nearby, and cutting through any Sutherland spinners which remained within his reach.

The cape then became one again as he continued his sprint to G-1 leaving a destroyed defense line behind him.

Inside the command deck, Clovis and his confidants, watched the entire scene in shock and horror.

"What...what is that thing!"

"Quickly order all troops to form a defensive line. Order the retreat of every Sutherland, tell them G-1 is under attack!"

Clovis stared at the giant screen which focused on the armored figure. Watching as several Sutherlands, lances ready, were cut down easily.

" _Could this be...C.C.'s work?"_ He thought grimly.

Lelouch jumped out of the way of four lances, as they all crashed into the ground. His leap positioned him above all four Sutherlands, giving him a perfect opening to attack. His cape came to life instantly, reading the thought he had yet to think, and sped down to stab through the Sutherlands' cockpits. The pilots inside were met with a fate similar to Villetta's.

His victory over the Sutherlands was short lived as he was suddenly shot out of the sky, and sent pummeling into the ground. He skid for a few feet before stopping. A trail of uplifted concrete showing where he crashed.

Lelouch stood, unhurt, _"Although I didn't feel any pain, the impact still launched me with its momentum. Basic physics still apply to this supernatural ability."_

With a flip of his cape, he cleared the dust, giving him a view of G-1, and the tanks surrounding him.

Back in the command deck, everyone watched the figure stand, and face the thirty tanks without worry.

"It took an armor-piercing round at near point-blank, and still it stands. What the hell is this thing!" General Bartley shouted in disbelief.

Clovis shared the same thought, and found himself growing worried. Fear also started to creep itself inside him, causing him to use his last resort.

"Order all tanks to fire at the enemy! Do not hesitate for a second! We must stall him as long as possible!" Clovis ordered gaining the attention of all the officers.

"But sir," Bartley started, "The tanks will eventually run out of rounds...if they are not destroyed by then that is."

"I know that Bartley, that is why I ordered you to stall him. Call Asplund! Quickly!" Clovis shouted.

Everyone stared at him frozen which only caused Clovis to grow angrier, "Move you useless trash! Or are you all disobeying my orders!?"

That caused everyone in the command center to unfreeze and proceed with orders. A second later the connection with Lloyd Asplund was made.

"Lloyd! It's Viceroy Clovis!" Cecile shouted to her partner who walked over with a smile.

"Hello, Viceroy! How may I be of service to you?" Lloyd said cheekily.

Clovis merely glared, "Your toy Asplund, its stronger than Sutherlands correct."

Lloyd's smile never faltered, "They are not even on the same spectrum, Viceroy."

Clovis' screen shrunk as another video began playing. The video of Lelouch's initial attack, when he wiped out half the Sutherlands.

"Then can it go up against something which treats Sutherlands like paper."

Cecile and Lloyd watched the recording with steel like stares. Lloyd's smile disappeared, and he wore a face of pure seriousness.

"And when was this recorded?" Lloyd asked.

Clovis fought back a smile, knowing he caught the scientists' attention, "Mere minutes ago. In fact, this...thing is still in front of G-1. We are stalling him momentarily with constant tank fire, but he's already managed to destroy ten, and will likely destroy the rest soon."

Lloyd nodded before his smile returned, "Then does this mean we have a green light?"

"You can have a damn lighthouse if you want, just stop this thing." Clovis replied.

Lloyd's smile grew wider, "We'll deploy at once, Viceroy. Just keep stalling that cyborg and the Lancelot will have a field day."

Clovis nodded and the communication ended. Cecile looked to Lloyd, and saw the man bearing a serious face once again.

"Things have gotten a lot more interesting. Alright everyone, the Viceroy gave us the green light, get the Lancelot's systems up and ready. I want data analysis, recordings, and feedback. Someone go wake Private Kururugi, and get him into the battle suit quickly...and give him a manual to read." Lloyd ordered before sitting in his own station, clicking away to ready the Lancelot.

"Do you really think its a cyborg?" Cecile asked skeptically as she took a seat next to his.

"Or something of the like. Honestly it reminds me of that hypothesis my old assistant, Mariel, once proposed. It was rather outlandish idea, using a miniature version of a knightmare core to power a bionic suit of armor. The designs she came up with were rudimentary at best, and even she knew they would never work, since any movement produces by such powerful machinery would break every bone in the wearer's body, yet watching this footage, I can't help but think she managed to create a prototype." Lloyd's eyes never left his screen, and his fingers moved masterfully.

"Even if she managed to get some sort of working model, such strain would destroy the subject. The only way it is feasible is the subject amputating their limbs, and replacing them with prosthesis. Even then to create a core powerful enough would be difficult, and controlling it more so." Cecile reasoned as she too clicked away at her keyboard.

Lloyd gave her a sideways glance, "Clearly you've read more of her paper than you let on, but you're right, connecting the prosthesis to the core would be difficult, and would destroy the subject whether it be external or internal strain. Thus, the only thing left would be connecting each prosthesis to the most powerful and vulnerable part of the body."

Cecile pondered for a moment before realization hit her, "The brain. A neurological link, an impossible yet reasonable solution. By controlling the neurological signals within the brain, the body's limitation can be overwritten, any pain can be made null, the wearer's physical capabilities can be increased ten fold. Yet there is still a variable which can make the bionic armor fail. If it was to connect neurologically then the subject will still need to be in top condition. Physically to go through such extensive surgery, and mentally to properly connect with an experimental bionic suit without going insane."

"There are seven billion people on Earth, finding such a pilot would only take time." Lloyd finished just as Suzaku's face came up on his screen.

"Sir, I am ready inside the Lancelot." Suzaku informed.

"Very well, Private. Did you get a glimpse at the manual?" Lloyd asked.

Suzaku grew unsure, "Well, it was a glimpse, and I caught the basics, but I don't think I am qualified to pilot this."

"Nonsense, your knightmare skills outshine most of the Britannian military!" Lloyd reassured with a wide grin.

Suzaku merely stared at the man's smiling face, "But...I've never driven a knightmare frame before. It is against rules for Honorary Britannians to do so."

"Yet you have one of the highest simulation scores ever recorded." Lloyd commented with a knowing smile.

"Pardon my assumptions sir, but shouldn't you focus on a pilots actual experience rather than simulation scores?" Suzaku questioned.

"Oh don't worry, this is your experience! Be proud Private, you are the first person in the world to pilot a seventh generation Knightmare." Lloyd's smile could only grow.

Suzaku suddenly got a bad feeling.

* * *

Lelouch buried his feet into the ground, trying his best to maintain his stature. The tank's barrage had yet to stop, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not gain any ground. The moment he stepped toward G-1 a tank would fire one of its rounds. He could dodge, one or two or three if he was quick enough, but eventually he was hit by the giant caliber bullets which would then escalate to him fumbling around, trying to see through the dust and explosions. Not to mention the G-1 cannon began firing.

He dodged a tank round, and quickly disposed of the armored vehicle with his cape, before another round rammed into him. He landed on his feet just in time to slice through a cannon bullet which split and crashed behind him. Bringing his cape to life, he cut through the oncoming bullets being simultaneously fired. The cape split into four strips, and moved as if automatic. The pieces moved around him in a vortex-like manner. Various explosions rang around him as he disrupted the bullets' trajectory with his deadly cloak.

In doing so he gave himself an opening to cut down a few tanks which lessened the bombardment. Yet it did not end it, and he was again halted by constant explosions. He felt the sound of knightmares arriving behind him, and they too fired all they had.

"Enough of this!" Lelouch shouted over the gunfire as he jumped into the air. Another bullet forced him forward. He landed passed the reinforcements, putting a line of Sutherlands before him and the tanks.

The tanks stopped firing due to fear of hitting their own. Lelouch used this moment of hesitation to dodge the Sutherland's bullets and rockets. The Sutherlands maneuvered themselves to follow his movements, but maintained a strong defense between him and G-1. Again he extended his cape to impale the Knightmare cockpits and kill the pilots inside. He managed to take down two, but failed with the others which maintained their distance. Lelouch continued to stab through Knightmares with his cape, cutting through land spinners, tonfas, and rifles before ending it by cutting through cockpits and killing the pilots.

The Sutherland reinforcements quickly dwindled leaving the tanks to continue firing albeit hesitantly. Seeing the tanks' hesitation, Lelouch jumped high into the air, and propelled himself off a Sutherland to be above the line of tanks. He spun rapidly in the air to evade incoming projectiles before bringing down all four of his cape strips, utterly crushing the tanks directly below him. A grand explosion erupted from the attack, throwing up a plume of smoke.

He landed within the carnage, dissipating the smoke with a swish of his cape, and was forced back by another round hitting him at point blank, but he didn't go far because he smashed into another tank. He was momentarily embedded within the tank's side, and he looked up to see the others aiming directly at him. Another barrage proceeded.

The first few bullets to hit him, buried him further into the already disabled tank until it caved in and exploded.

Within G-1 the Clovis and his various confidants watched with bated breaths. Lucky for them the tanks and reinforcements managed to push him back a few meters away from G-1.

The smoke on the battlefield cleared, but their enemy remained standing as if taking constant canon firer was nothing.

"Sir...the tanks are running out of armament! The Sutherlands are scattered, and I doubt the G-1 has enough fire power to constantly hold back that monster!" General Bartley shouted, not even trying to hide his fear.

Clovis scowled before a screen appeared upon his glass display, "Asplund what is taking so long! You said you'd send in your toy as soon as possible!"

Lloyd merely smiled which infuriated Clovis, "And it will...you cannot rush perfection, Viceroy. Though you are in luck, it seems perfection is ready. The Lancelot shall launch now."

* * *

Lelouch disposed of the remaining tanks, the less "damage" he took the more damage he caused. Cutting through the tanks was nothing short of simple once they dwindled to nothing.

Then he heard a familiar sound. That of a Knightmare speeding toward him, but he was sure he eliminated the Sutherlands. He looked around and saw nothing, but the sound of land spinners was still heard. Perhaps it launched from behind G-1, but then it would not take this long to make itself known. Perhaps it was stationed further out, and was just now getting here.

Then what he assumed was a Sutherland appeared, and it was his turn to grow shocked, _"_ _That's no Sutherland!"_ He internally screamed.

As the new Knightmare sped towards him, he jumped into the air in an attempt to dodge it, but this was **no** Sutherland, and its pilot was no normal pilot. The white Knightmare saw through Lelouch's evasion, and impossibly jumped through the air to strike.

Lelouch was met with a giant metallic fist to the face (quite literally), which sent him flying through the air. He only came to a halt after smashing through three concrete walls.

The Lancelot landed elegantly in front of the G-1, where Lelouch battled the tanks. It almost struck a pose as it landed, giving off a sense of superiority.

"Take that you bionic prototype!" Lloyd shouted joyfully.

"We don't exactly know if it is a bionic suit of armor." Cecile added.

"Oh come on, what else could it be?" Lloyd stated.

"Then there is someone who managed to replicate Mariel's hypothetical, bionic armor which only she knew of, and with such perfection?" Cecile tested his reasoning.

"Do not forget my dear assistant, as much as I hate to admit, there is such a person out there. Rakshata is still somewhere in the Middle East, probably the Militarized Zone of India since she'd have the most funding there. They are at war with Britannia, so I don't doubt they want someone of her caliber to invent to things for them. Yet the true question is, what is one of hers doing here in Area 11? In this ghetto no less. I swear, sometimes I feel she does the impossible to spite me. Finding where I'd be, simply to show off her new invention. This is just like back in the academy." Although reminiscent, Lloyd continued to scowl at the memories of his greatest rival.

"You can curse her name later. Now we must help in directing Private Suzaku." Cecile refocused on the task at hand.

"I'm not sure he needs our direction. The boy is a natural with an unimaginable sync rate. All we need do is point, and he'll go."

Lelouch pushed the rubble off himself, viewing his surroundings. He was in some building which somehow managed to stay up. It was hardly anything but rubble, and bent metal rods. He looked out the hole he created, looking over to the building adjacent to this one. Seeing another crumbled building which he busted through.

Another second of calm before the building in front of him exploded into various pieces of dismantled concrete. The white knightmare hit him head on, sending them both through the unstable floor.

Lelouch could feel himself falling, but he could not see anything due to the rubble, and 7 tonne knightmare planting its foot on top of his frame. They finally hit the ground, and they hit it hard. Lelouch was deeply embedded into the ground, unable to move, he tried to push the foot off of him, but it was far too heavy. So he thought of the next best thing, he brought his cape to life and shot out all four strips to his sides.

Then brought them around to stab through the knightmare's leg which pressed him down.

Red light flared inside the control center, causing all the Lancelot's observers to go into a frenzy.

"What is that damn cape made of!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"Sir, extensive damage done the right leg, but propulsion system is active." Cecile informed.

"Quickly, tell Private Kururugi to put some distance between the two!"

Suzaku received the order, and the Lancelot jumped into the, leaving Lelouch to lift himself up. Suzaku did not hesitate to send one of the Lancelot wrist mounted harkens to further impair Lelouch. Said armored figure saw the incoming harken, and swatted it away, but missed to see the second so was forcefully pushed to the ground with the projectile. This time the ground caved in further, and send him into the underground subway tracts.

Again Lelouch found himself pushing concrete off himself, this time with an addition of rusty pipes and old wires. He looked up through the gaping hole which shined some light into the dark tunnel.

"That machine is unstoppable...no its far too quick for me too attack. I must get to G-1 without that thing seeing me." Lelouch spoke his thoughts, as he observed his surroundings.

" _The subway...of course. If I use this, I'll have a direct route to G-1."_ He fortified his plan as he looked down the dark subway tunnel, then up to the floor in the ceiling. He took off in a sprint down the tunnel, before sending his cape to destroy the roof above him. In doing so he trapped himself inside the tunnel, and continued running without a second thought.

"I have lost visual." Suzaku said. He watched as what remained of the building fell down on itself, creating a plume of dust.

"What do you mean?!" Clovis responded.

"Well, Sir, after my attack he vanished. He has yet to appear again." Suzaku reported.

"That doesn't mean he vanished into thin air. Clearly he's hiding in the rubble. Quickly flush him out, and eliminate him!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Suzaku responded.

He sent the Lancelot's harkens into the rubble destroying some, and clearing an area. He readied himself for any attack as he went through the rubble, destroying some, and removing other pieces. He then found himself staring at a crumbled floor, with a clear hole in the ground. It was filled with debris. Suzaku stared at it curiously before he realized what it was.

"Sir, the subway system! I think it managed to sneak into the subway!" Suzaku quickly reported.

Clovis sat on his throne, listening to Suzaku's reports, "Of course, the old subway line runs throughout Shinjuku. He's trying to get to mean through that line. Orders are the same, flush him out by closing off those tunnels. Use that knightmare to destroy the roads, and bury him!"

Suzaku did as he was told, and fired the Lancelot's harkens into the ground. The weak and debilitated roads fell apart easily as he punctured them with his harkens.

Meanwhile Lelouch stopped as he felt the vibrations of the oncoming destruction. He looked down the way he came from, and saw the roof collapsing, _"This knightmare is truly a nightmare."_

He continued running and amazing speeds, but he could see the roof in front of him falling apart. It seemed the white Knightmare matched his own speed. As the road above crumbled, he caught a glimpse of the Knightmare, flipping through the air with impossible agility.

" _This new Knightmare must not hinder my plans any longer. It must disappear!"_ Lelouch thought angrily as he reached out with his opened palm. He sent his cape upward in an attempt harm the white knightmare, but he was stopped by the falling concrete.

Before he was buried, he caught sight of something shining at the end of his palm. An answer to his call. An answer to his plea. After all geass is like a wish.

The Lancelot landed effortlessly at the edge of the destroyed road. It stood there waiting of any sign of movement. Using the dual factsphere sensors, Suzaku scanned the ruins. Finding nothing, but dust and concrete. Suzaku decided to ask for his next orders, but a shrieking warning stopped him.

Back at the Lancelot's control center, all scientists were in a frenzy, "How...how is this possible?! The core...its destabilizing...no its overloading!" Cecile shouted as her fingers moved across her keyboard in an attempt to stabilize the now overreacting Lancelot core.

"Destabilizing? Overloading?! That's impossible! The Lancelot's core is one of the most self-efficient energy sources in the world! Not to mention it could run for days, and be completely fine!" Lloyd shouted in disbelief.

"It just suddenly began working at 20x the usual rate. Its as if the Lancelot was working at 300% power! At this rate the core will burn out!" Cecile continued her attempt in fixing the core, but again she was met with more red lights and warnings. One such warning caught her eyes, and she stared at her screen in horror, momentarily frozen.

"No...that's…," Cecile's shock quickly faded as she realized what was truly happening, "The Sakuradite within the core...it's nearly liquefying."

"How can that be? The Sakuradite used to power every knightmare is refined so it won't liquefy! No matter the knightmare's usage, under normal means such as this Sakuradite cannot just suddenly liquefy! For that to happen, the core would have to be spinning at rates equal to if not faster than terminal velocity." Lloyd stated stupefied.

"The Yggdrasil Drive seems to be doing just that… its spinning the Core Luminous at speeds which are approaching terminal velocity. If that were to happen..."

"The liquid Sakuradite would ignite due to the Energy Filler's recharge. Since the core is overexerting it self, it will eventually shut down due to strain. When that happens the core's energy levels will be at zero, thus the energy filler will spark it back to life. Even such a small spark of electricity will be enough to detonate the liquid Sakuradite. Private Kururugi, you have to get out of the Lancelot! Now!" Lloyd shouted to his pilot.

Suzaku heard the entire conversation, and was well on his way to open his cockpit and get out. He quickly jumped out of his seat, and landed on the firm road below, and without another thought he ran.

Time slowed as he ran, and due to human curiosity he glanced back at the overheating knightmare. His eyes widened as he looked passed the Lancelot and saw the armored figure standing with its hand extended. In front of its opened palm hovered a projection. The symbol reminded Suzaku of a bird, and in between the "wings" were the letters D.O.M.. Underneath the three letters were words too small for Suzaku to read, but he didn't have the time to focus on them as the Lancelot's Core Luminous liquefied, which shut down the Yggdrasil Drive, thus activating the Energy Filler to "jump" it back to life, similar to how a car jumps another. It was an instant, less than a second, but Suzaku knew he was doomed.

The spark arrived at the core, and ignited the now liquid Sakuradite which made it erupt in a fierce explosion which shook the very city. As if a hurricane was released in the middle of Shinjuku, the building around the explosion's epicenter crumbled to nothing due to the sheer shock wave. For over a mile radius, windows were shattered, and dust uplifted.

Clovis and his officers saw the explosion, nearly a mile away, and were blown to the ground as the window shattered from the force. Everyone in the G-1 command deck hit the ground to brace from the trembling force.

Inside the Lancelot's command center, Lloyd and Cecile were thrown back by the sudden which shook their little caravan. They hit the metal wall behind them, and then fell to the floor.

"This is lunacy!" Lloyd shouted through the wailing winds.

Back in the Tokyo Concession, Shirley Fenette just finished swim practice, and was changing back into her uniform when she noticed various girls running outside in an excited frenzy. She finished changing, and allowed curiosity to get the best of her.

When she made it outside she was met with an increasing hoard of students looking up at the sky. She needn't look up much since, it was far too big to miss. A giant plume lifted from off in the distance. Nearly looking like a mushroom, it had a strange pink hue to it. Then midst the student's excitement, a gust of wind swept through the courtyard, causing yells of surprise to erupt from the crowd. Some students even lost their footing.

Kallen Kōzuki managed to escape Shinjuku a while back, and somberly walked on the road leading to Stadtfeld Manor. Other people passed her, but she was too focused on her thoughts to pay attention. A sudden vibration, followed by an abnormal gust of wind threw her off balance. She managed to catch herself from falling, and looked towards the distance, the noises of various civilians drawing her attention. She too saw the pinkish plum of smoke rising, and instantly knew it was from Shinjuku. Her only thought revolved around her friends.

Lelouch came to the realization that his eyes were close. He opened them to see only smoke. Pushing himself up, he took note of the state his armor was in. It was damaged by the explosion yet he felt no pain. He watched as pieces of the armor fell off before disappearing into obscurity, but were quickly replaced by new armor which seemed to grow from nothing. In a matter of seconds his armor stopped sparking, and was back to its original self. He looked towards the white knightmare seeing nothing but shards, and he didn't bother with the pilot since they were probably nothing but a smear on the floor.

* * *

Clovis heard his name being called, but his head hurt tremendously, so he really did not want to wake up, but did anyway. He opened his eyes, and fought back the dizziness which followed.

"Prince Clovis! Thank God, you're alive." General Bartley exclaimed with unfiltered glee.

"Stop shouting Bartley, you are making my head ache worse." Clovis grumbled as Bartley helped him stand.

"Sir we must evacuate, come quickly." Bartley told him as he began leading him out of the command deck.

The sound of cracking glass stopped them. They both turned to the source, and found themselves staring at death in the face. The armored figure stood there unscathed; having entered from the shattered windows.

"Clovis..." It spoke with a deep, modulated voice. It took a step forward, crushing more glass as it did. Clovis stepped back in fear, and looked around for any form of rescue. The others were still unconscious, leaving him and Bartley to deal with the armored monster.

He was then forcefully shoved back by Bartley who now wielded a grenade and handgun, "Run Prince Clovis!" He shouted as he charged the armored figure. Clovis didn't hesitated and nearly tripped due to his sudden increase in speed. He manged to escape the command center but lost his footing after the grenade went off.

Cursing his lack of physical abilities, Clovis stood up and went to run again only to have himself slammed to the ground. He looked up to face the helmet, and could see his own cowardly expression in the reflection.

"Know this is not personal. You are merely in the way of creating a peaceful world." The figure spoke as he wrapped its hands around Clovis's neck. He then felt a great pain coming from his chest, and he knew he was stabbed. He coughed up blood, and didn't stop until it begun drowning him. Soon enough he felt cold, and the figure released its grasp on his neck. His head fell limb and turn to the side, allowing the pooled up blood to leak out of his mouth. Clovis La Britannia died a second later, not knowing he was killed by his long lost brother.

Lelouch looked down at the corpse of Clovis, allowing himself to mourn for a second before turning. His job in Shinjuku was over. He turned to leave G-1; it was time for the real revolution to start.

* * *

He arrived home rather late that day. As he walked up the steps to his home within Ashford Academy, the door open, revealing Sayoko. She gave a small bow, "You've returned, Master Lelouch."

He ignored her, and walked through the doors, with a single destination in mind. He quickly made it up the stares, and to Nunnally's room. He went to open the door, but hesitated. She was definitely asleep by now, and he risked waking her. He lowered his hand before turning to head to his room, but was halted by Sayoko standing in his way.

"Would you like me to run a bath, Master Lelouch?" She asked.

"No...I rather go straight to bed." Lelouch walked passed her.

"Master Lelouch," He stopped at the sound of her neutral yet concerned voice, "If I may ask, is something wrong?"

Lelouch didn't face her, coming up with something to ease her worries.

Another second, and he decided what to say, "Sayoko," He started as he turned to face her, "I need to know your intentions."

This garnered a look of confusion from her, "My intentions? I'm not sure I understand." She replied.

Lelouch sighed, realizing his wording was not at all what he intended it to be, "I mean, I need to know how far you are willing to go in your service to us. I must know how far you are willing to go in protecting us."

Sayoko seemed to understand, "I am determined to protect you from the whole world if necessary, even if it means dying. I am loyal to you and Mistress Nunnally, no one else."

Lelouch eyes narrowed, "Even against your own people? If Nunnally and I were discovered during an uprising, would you be willing to take up arms again your own race, against other Japanese?"

"Should the need arise then I would not hesitate." Sayoko answered without fault.

Lelouch watched for any sign of a lie, and found none. Releasing a silent sigh, he turn to face away from the maid, "Its good to know Nunnally is safe. I need you to be there for her; forget about protecting me, and focus all of your energy and skills on her, she is the most important. Her safety is top priority, but after that her word is law. I leave her in your hands, Sayoko, please take care of her."

Sayoko understood Lelouch's tone and desperation, but she had yet to figure out why it sounded as if he was departing.

"Master Lelouch, if I may ask...are you leaving? If yes, may I ask for how long?"

Lelouch remained silent for a few seconds before answering, "All you need to worry about is Nunnally. The time of leave is unknown, but it is inevitable."

Sayoko seemed content with that vague answer. She bowed respectfully at the boy before her, "Then I shall diligently care for Nunnally until your return."

With that, Lelouch mentally prepared himself for his next task.


	2. Execution

**A/N:** **I feel some explanations are in order. The geass used in this story, is from the spin off manga _Nightmare of Nunnally_. In which Lelouch does not get Absolute Obedience, instead he gets Absolute ****Invulnerability. Though it does not stop with the invulnerability since he has an arsenal of different abilities.**

 **Since you've read the previous chapter, you know some of his abilities include a powerful cape which he uses to fight knightmares head on. His DOM ability which lets him control knightmares. If you think those are crazy and OP wait until you read further, when he truly becomes unstoppable.**

 **I apologize to new readers. I thought only those who've read my previous story would read this. I did not think that others would begin reading, so sorry if the first chapter was vague and/or confusing.**

 **Also Lelouch armor looks like Zero's outfit, but is simply buffed. Google it, and you'll see what I mean. The picture for this story is from _Nightmare of Nunnally_ so use that as a reference.**

* * *

Lelouch did not attend school the next day, and was gone before Sayoko awoke which surprised her. Lelouch was not one for early risings. Out of curiosity Sayoko "investigated" his room, wondering if he managed to properly pack for his trip, but found all his clothes remained. Seems he was not leaving yet.

Meanwhile said exiled Prince called upon his various contacts within the gambling ring. He was well informed of the dealings of the underworld due to the various nobles he defeated. He continued to gain more and more knowledge of the organized crime which plagued the Tokyo Settlement, but really he could do nothing about it until now. Creating a peaceful world for Nunnally, is not something which will come easy. Even with his newfound, demonic abilities he will not bring about world peace in a handful of days. Besides world peace was too much of an ignorant ideal. The world can never know peace, humans are far too selfish for such a trivial thing.

As it currently stands world peace would benefit no one since countries would not make money from the dealing of arms, and would need to actually pay attention to the prominent problems in their own countries. Something which many blatantly ignore. The world was built on war, humans strive for it; that is a basic fact of human history.

That is why, in order to truly bring about change, he would have to follow in the steps of his ancestors. Only through violence will he truly bring peace. But he must start small, for it is unknown how long it will take to achieve the perfect world for Nunnally to live in. He rather give her something now rather than nothing.

He will start with the Tokyo Concession and work from there, to eventually take all of Area 11. To make it a safe haven for those stuck in between the constant fighting. That was the first step in his grand scheme, and that is why he was going to meet with one of the most notorious gamblers in the city.

The Black King, as he likes to be called, ran the casinos of Tokyo, and was involved with the Mafia. Lelouch was no fool, no matter how much the Britannians believed themselves to live in a Britannia controlled Tokyo, he knew they were not the only one who controlled the settlement. Hell most of the Tokyo Settlement Police force was corrupted beyond belief, and were bribed to ignore the various illegal doings in the city. From the red-light district to the Refrain smuggling, the police let it pass.

As his cab pulled up to his destination, he eyed the very definition of a skyscraper. One of the biggest casinos in the Tokyo Settlement, Babel Tower.

The standard cab he rode in, was dwarfed by the luxurious limos, and sports cars which arrived at the palace like building.

"You sure this is your stop? You don't look old enough to gamble." The cab driver commented as Lelouch exited.

Lelouch didn't reply, and merely walked towards the entrance leaving the cabby to huff in annoyance before driving off. He noticed the weird looks he received, and for good reason since he was not in extravagant clothing like everyone else. He ignored them and headed into the building. As soon as he stepped through the threshold, he was stopped by a hefty man in a suit.

"Stop right there, kid. What do you think you're doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or something?" The man confronted him.

Lelouch merely gave him an impassive look, "I am here to challenge the Black King."

The bouncer stared at him with a bewildered expression, "Alright, enough with the jokes, kid. Just get out of here, and stop wasting my time." The man was growing irritated.

"I did not come here to speak with you. Just lead me to your boss, and you can get back to twiddling your thumbs." Lelouch retorted indifferently. By now more men in suits neared him, taking position behind their friend.

"Why you little punk...you should have left when you had the chance." The bouncer grabbed him by the collar, easily lifted Lelouch's frail frame. Lelouch remained uncaring which seemed to anger the bouncer more.

"Hey boys, what's going on over here." A slick and smooth voice cut through the tense situation causing the bounce to release Lelouch almost instantly. Managing to keep himself standing, Lelouch eyed the newcomer, and knew that this was his target.

With a face akin to a conceded nobleman, the Black King walked up to the guards surrounding the schoolboy. Trailing behind him were four woman, three of which were garbed in revealing clothing topped with bunny ears, while the fourth was dressed in a formal suit. She would pass as a man easily given her androgynous features, but her suit seems to fit a little tighter than it should, which revealed her sex due to her assets. Clearly Mr. King made her dress in a size smaller. "So many of you need to get rid of some brat. What am I paying you for?"

The men grew tense, and stood straight. The initial bouncer stepped up to explain, "Sorry boss, this brat's just running his mouth. He's no problem really."

Lelouch ignored the bouncer's babbling, and stepped out in front of him to face the Black King, "You are the Black King correct."

His opponent merely sneered, a smile creeping onto his face, "What does a kid like you want with me?"

Lelouch eyed him intensely, "I challenge you to a game of chess."

The Black King stared at him for a few seconds before releasing a loud and gruff laugh, "You got balls kid, but I don't think you realize the situation you're in."

"Are you scared?"

This caught the King's attention, his smile fading, "What?" He asked as if daring Lelouch to speak.

"Are you scared to lose to a kid like me. I understand, gotta keep reputation and all, but I thought you would pose a challenge, I heard you are very good at the game. Guess I was wrong." Lelouch faced many noblemen throughout his gambling career, and they were all proud, and easily swayed.

"You really know how to run your mouth. Fine I'll play you, but you should know I'm a gambler at heart, so you'll have to bet something that I would want." The King wore a face as if he won, but Lelouch expected this.

"If we could go somewhere private to play this game, then I will present my offer." Lelouch said.

The Black King's smile didn't leave his face, "What scared of a little crowd? Can't work well under pressure?"

"No, not that. I just thought you'd like to keep some dignity after I beat you. I doubt losing in front of so many people will be good for the image." Lelouch purposefully made his tone taunting and belittling. He was playing at every one of the Black King's attributes, from ignorant to pride to shady winnings. Rumors around the King's "mastery" of cheese usually involved some of his opponents mysteriously disappearing. One could assume those who beat him went missing.

The King took the bait, and soon Lelouch was led into an elevator surrounded by men in suits. The ride was quiet, but eventually they made it to the top floors. A penthouse for the Black King to relax in, possibly a permanent residence.

He was led into the main foyer where the King sat in a luxurious chair. In front of the blonde man was a table with the chess pieces ready, and another chair for Lelouch to sit in. The King's "bunnies" remained behind the gambler, their heads down with chains around their necks. Like slaves really.

Lelouch silently observed the room as he made his way over to his seat. He noted the guards at the doors, and how many their were. In total there were twelve suited men standing at the various exits, with guns most likely hidden within their blazers.

He sat down, and for the first time noticed how his pieces were white, and not black, "I usually play black." Lelouch commented offhandedly.

"Lets us get down to business shall we. What will you bet in this game." The King said completely ignoring Lelouch's comment.

Lelouch sat cross-legged and across from the older man, "Very well then. I offer myself. If I lose you can have me. Make me a slave, sell my organs, or whatever you choose."

"You mean when you lose...hmm...You don't look like you'll survive an hour in manual labor, and I don't swing that way so you won't be useful there either. I don't really need to sell organs, its more of a hassle really," King placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

He then gave a sideways glance to the women behind him, "What do you think girls? How should I use this kid's body? Any thoughts?" The women remained silent, as per usual.

The King then turned to face Lelouch again, "Sorry kid, you're body isn't going to cut it. You'll have to give me more than that."

Lelouch figured as much. He leaned back in the comfy chair, and eyed the women with false interest, "You have a very interesting taste in women, Mr. King. All Elevens; rather unexpected from a Britannian."

King laughed, "Their an acquired taste. Besides, these Eleven women are easy to sway in terms of money. They'll do anything to leave that shit hole ghetto of theirs."

"I expected a noble of your status to have the finest Britannian women at his side, but given your...interests. I'm not even sure a Britannian escort would take the money...well not willingly anyway." Lelouch commented.

The King saw through the subtle implications, "What are you getting at?"

"Since my body is not enough how about I add another… a friend's." Lelouch gave the man a sly smile. Mimicking that of a traitor in the middle of giving away his ally's deepest secrets. The King was clearly interested as he signaled Lelouch to continue.

"You see, a man of your stature deserves more than mere Elevens. You need the best there is. Pure blooded Britannian, and my friend is just that." Lelouch proceed to reach inside his coat, the suited men went for their weapons, but the King calmed them with the raise of a hand.

Lelouch pulled out various photographs of one of his closes friends, and one of the most beautiful women he's ever met. He handed them to his opponent, seeing the eagerness in the man's smile.

Mr. King held the photos as if they were playing cards, observing the woman displayed. They were not lewd in anyway, and were pictures taken with her knowledge at events and parties, or at the council room among friends.

"She's Milly Ashford, a childhood friend of mine. She'll be turning 19 later this year, and as far as I'm concerned she's a virgin. Her grandfather is the chairman of Ashford Academy, but her parents don't do much as they are fallen nobility. They are more or less living off her grandfather's assets, as he managed to gain success without the need of his noble name, yet that doesn't mean they do not try to marry her to a nobleman to regain their status. Or if you prefer...illegal means, I can give you insight on her daily schedule, so if you wish to kidnap her, it would not be all that difficult. I can help you even, since she trusts me greatly. It would be easy to use me to lure her in, or to trick her. After all if you win, I'm your slave." Lelouch spoke without a single emotion. He sat calmly in his seat, waiting for the King's response. In reality, he didn't need to play the chess game to further his plans, all he need do is kill the King which is easier than this ploy. Yet he needed information on the criminal underground, and he needed his plan to play out to raise his chances of succeeding in his overall plan.

The King eyed him, clearly looking for a lie or sign of regret. He only smiled when he found none, "You are a cold son of a bitch. Betting away your childhood friend, and all to play a simple game of chess, but fine I'll take it, but be ready to have a part in your little friend's kidnapping. I'm not one for consensual means, it just isn't fun. Your little friend here," Mr. King held up one of the pictures, on it Milly dressed as a witch from last year's Halloween party, "I'm sure she'll be a hell of a time!"

Mr. King followed his perverse comments with a loud laughter, "Well then let us get this over with. I'm eager to catch this bunny."

"Before we do...shouldn't you bet something in return?" Lelouch commented.

"What's the point? Unless you really think you'll win." King inquired dangerously.

Lelouch could hear the underlying threat, "Even if by some miracle, I did win, I doubt you'd let me go. So with that that in mind, why don't you humor me?"

King looked him up and down before shrugging, "Fine, I'll humor you. I don't know what a kid like you would want, so name your price."

Lelouch put on a pondering expression, and eyed the room around him, "How about this building? No...how about all of your casinos, I'm sure that would satisfy me."

"All the casinos in Tokyo for two slaves? That is nowhere near fare." King commented.

"Does it really matter? I'm going to lose either way, so let a young schoolboy like me dream, as my last act of freedom." Lelouch feigned innocence.

"I could just take you now. Torture you to get what I want." King pointed out.

"Will your pride as a nobleman and chess player let you?" Lelouch replied.

King's eyes narrowed in annoyance before he placed his hand on one of his pawns, "Let us finish this quickly." He made his first move, it was simple and usual. A move which reflected Mr. King's ignorance.

Lelouch placed his hand on his King, garnering the attention of the man across him.

"Starting with the King?"

Lelouch held said piece in his hand, "You are a firm believer of "survival of the fittest", are you not?" It was rhetorical, so Lelouch continued without hearing an answer, "Chess is no different. A king must lead his forces with sword in hand, to prove himself worthy of their loyalty. Expecting them to follow blindly can only be described as idiocy. I'm sure you are well acquitted with such ideals given your expansive business. Someone of you caliber must hold great loyalty from your little secret service."

"As long as you show them their place, then they'll be the most loyal of dogs." Mr. King continued the game, still believing himself to have already won.

"Then you won't mind if I take them from you." Lelouch replied mysteriously as he nonchalantly continued the game.

It was quick, as the Black King wanted it, but said gambler merely stared at the board in stunned silence. Lelouch beat him, seemingly flawlessly. The exiled prince sat casually in his seat, waiting for his opponent to speak.

He noted the various guards around the room had their hands inside their jacks or at their waists, clearly waiting for the word to gun him down.

It was the King who held him at gun point first before his men followed. He was surrounded by guns, and he was moments from before being shot.

"Well kid, usually I'm a man of my word, but I can't stand cheaters like you." King held no malice, but was clearly speaking in a sarcastic and ignorant tone.

"Since you cheated, its only fair that you forfeit thus I win you and your friend here." King smiled evilly.

"Rather pathetic aren't you?" Lelouch commented, successfully ridding King's face of a smile.

"What did you say?" King asked dangerously.

"This is why most Britannian noblemen are so undeserving of their titles. Merely because they have an "important" name, they believe themselves superior, and you are a great example of one of many whom are nothing but the filth they oppose. Black King you are very unworthy of your power, and even more so, are unworthy to live within the same world as the one I hold dear. Thus I shall start my renovation of this settlement by taking out the trash." Lelouch's tone grew more and more spiteful and venomous. He stood silently from his chair, and remained nonchalant as King's guards stepped forward with their guns still aimed.

Without another word, Lelouch activated his geass. In less than a second his body was covered in his obsidian armor, and he heard the sound of multiple weapons firing. He mentally controlled his cape to extend circularly around him, cutting through the enemies closest to him. Due to the Black King's seated position he was decapitated while his men were cut through horizontally. Those few guards who were out of reach realized their dire situation and attempted to run, but were impaled the moment they stood.

In mere seconds, through various screams, and gory deaths, the room was covered in blood and entrails. The cape reformed and fit tightly around Lelouch's armored form; shrouding him in the black cloth. He looked at his work, noticing how a spot of blood made its way to his helmet, slightly obscuring his view, but otherwise being nothing more than a nuisance. He turned to the other occupants in the room, the four woman managed to duck and clutch their heads in defense from him.

He stepped around the table, and chairs to face them without disruption. The resounding noise of his grieves hitting the floor seemed to bring them out of their protective state, and into one of fear.

"You needn't worry," He spoke, his modulated voice drawing their attention, "I will not hurt you." He attempted to calm the frightened women, and it seemed to work on one of them.

It was the same woman from before who dressed in a three button suit. If Lelouch had to describe her in a single word, it would be elegant. She had a certain beauty to her which can only be described as such, but not in the way only woman can have. She also wore a very princely appearance, akin to his own, and their androgynous features merely added to that. Lelouch could safely say if "she" was a "he", then he'd rival a Britannian prince's beauty.

"You are King's assistant?" He assumed as much given her appearance and attire, but again King probably had more fetishes than he should know.

"More like secretary. Mr. King worked me nonstop with his scheduling, and at times with his accounting." She said exasperated yet respectful.

Lelouch grew curious at her tone, "I would expect you to be spitting on his corpse from what he's done to you. Then again, I am assuming, given your ethnicity."

"Don't get me wrong," She started as she pulled out a set of keys, and headed to the three bunny girls, "He was a son of a bitch in every meaning, and I was lucky. I started like them," She motioned to the three woman, "As one of his gimmicks, his toy, but one day he found out I was good with numbers, and thought he'd test me. It was an attempt to humiliate me really, to prove to no one but himself that Elevens are all idiots, especially the woman. Little did he know I was an accountant before the war. He then threw a tight suit on me, and decided to work me to death. Probably pay back for proving him wrong." She finished releasing the three chained girls who could only look at her in reverence.

"Then why speak with such respect?" Lelouch questioned.

"Force of habit? Maybe I share some gratefulness for his unsavory behavior. In a weird and twisted way, he kept me from death, and I guess I'm inwardly thankful, even if a little." She explained.

"You don't seem fazed by me." Lelouch commented. The three other women eyed him warily, but were to afraid to question his unnatural appearance.

She eyed his armored form up and down before shrugging, "There is no point in being scared of you, since it would do nothing. Besides if you wanted to kill us, we would be dead already. As to how you managed to make armor appear out of thin air, I rather refrain from thinking too much. Somethings should remain a mystery. Though that does raise the question of why you went through this little show. Why bother waste your time with the chess game if you could kill him at any time?"

Lelouch pondered before speaking, "Honestly, I was going to dig for information. I know King is not the head of the criminal underground, so I wished to probe him for information of the other leaders. After witnessing his arrogant attitude firsthand, I grew annoyed and let my emotions get to me. I thought humiliating him would be best before killing him, and completely forgot about asking him questions. Thus we arrive at our next question, if you were his assistant, is it safe to assume you are informed of his criminal dealings."

She stared at him, weighing her options, and as she viewed her own reflection on his indigo visor she moved some stray locks away from her eyes before she facing him confidently, "You seem like a fair guy, so I'll tell you what I know if you help us." She finished, and to herself and the other three.

Behind his helmet, Lelouch raised a brow but pressed on, "What do you want? Money?"

She shook her head, "Money can only last so long. What I want, not for myself really since I have the fortune of being an Honorary Britannian, but for these three. Since you just killed their only employment, and I doubt they want to go back to the ghettos."

He looked over the three who flinched under his emotionless gaze, "With you it would be easy, but it would be difficult to find any work other than maids, and that is putting it mildly. I may have connections, but even they are burdened with Britannia's expectations."

"I'm sure even that is better than living in slums. We don't have family anymore, so we only care for ourselves." One of the bunny girls spoke up.

"Very well then. After the police shut this place down, go to Ashford Academy, I'll be sure to talk with the headmaster." He explained.

He received nods, and then refocused his attention on the silently elected leader of the four, "We'll meet then. I hope my identity shall remain a secret."

She shrugged, "Not my place to stop your little charade. As long as our end of the deal is met then I'll tell you what you want."

"Good, then forgive me, but I must ask for a favor. The surveillance cameras of Babel Tower, I need their memory to be erased, and I hope you know how to do so." Lelouch questioned, waiting for confirmation or denial.

She nodded calmly, "I'll see what I can do."

With a confirming nod from both parties, their new "partnership" was made, and Lelouch exited the penthouse via a private elevator. He walked out of the tower without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Vermilion Forbidden City, Chinese Federation.**

Within the grand palace of the Chinese Empress, inside a designated council room sat nine men, eight of which were dressed in identical attire.

The eight were the High Eunuchs, the true rulers of China who through corruption and manipulation lived like gods while their people suffered, and all while using the true Tianzi, The Empress, as a puppet for their selfish doings.

The ninth member of the group was of Japanese decent, a sharply dressed man who was balding. The former chief cabinet secretary of Prime Minister's Kururugi's administration, Atsushi Sawazaki sat among the Eunuchs with a serious expression. He heard them talk back and forth growing more excited as they thought of their plans.

"Gao Hai, there is no way to prove what you say is true!" One of the Eunuchs, a bigger man named Zhao Hao argued.

"I assure all of you, the spies within Area 11 were never wrong. Clovis La Britannia is dead, and the government is in shambles trying to appoint someone to lead until a new viceroy is announced. Now is the time to strike." Gao Hai stated calmly his features almost resembling a fox.

"That could work, and with Sawazaki's men inside already, we can use them for a distraction. Originally we planned to take Kyushu, but now we'd be idiots not to attack Tokyo." The bespectacled Eunuch Xia Wang agreed.

They all turned to the suited man, "Sawazaki, can your men get into the settlement for a distraction."

The Japanese man pondered for a moment, "Kusakabe is willing to give his life for the liberation of Japan, but even he would refuse such a suicidal mission." He reasoned.

Gao Hai smiled, "That is why I propose a different idea," He drew the attention of his peers, "We send a third party, someone who would easily take on such a mission...for a price that is."

Sawazaki's eyes narrowed, "You aren't referring to that..."

Gao Hai merely nodded, "I'm sure this mission would be perfect for Peace Mark. As long as we pay them a good enough sum and have just intentions they'll help us. This is the liberation of Japan, so it falls into their jurisdiction."

"Even if we get Peace Mark to send in men, a simple terrorist attack will not be enough to distract the Britannian forces. Even without leadership, they still have a powerful defense. Not to mention their automatic radar and artillery. The second those systems spot our forces, all of Area 11 will be aware." Cheng Zhong argued.

"That makes it easier for us. The thing about the modern era is the use of automatic systems. Nothing is controlled by man anymore, thus these computer controlled radars and artillery canons can easily be overwritten by the right man. Hell, even an EMP could shut them down momentarily. These weapons are a great asset to those who wield them, but the problem rises when the enemy gets the key." Gao Hai explained. His fellow Eunuchs thought over the plan, trying to find faults.

"Where would we launch from? Eliminating Area 11's defense is one thing, but actually getting to Tokyo Bay is another." Another member Cai Lishi questioned.

"We'll depart from Taipei, and keep a distance from Area 11 until we get word. Then we'll charge straight into Tokyo Bay. If all goes well, and we time it correctly then we should be near Tokyo when the systems go down. The time is now, we must strike before another Viceroy arrives." Gao answered flawlessly.

The other occupants saw no reason to argue.

* * *

 **St. Gallen, Switzerland**

In a calm park within St. Gallen, sat two men back to back on adjacent benches. One casually looked through his phone while the other enjoyed the nature around him.

"Wizard's got a mission for you." The capped man spoke first. His face was hidden behind his rimmed hat, and collared trench coat.

"A specific mission for me? Must be something important." The other replied. He was younger than his acquaintance, and was dressed casually, not trying to hide his features.

"He got a request from the Japanese Liberation Front. Apparently they plan to take back Tokyo. They asked for someone to get inside and take down the automated defense systems, and want several bombs to be planted throughout the city to act as a distraction."

The younger of the two leaned forward, and rested his arms on his lap, "That is not going to be easy, and Wizard knows this. Why would he ask a single man to do it alone?"

The coated man grumbled, "Stop being a smart ass, you know why he's asking you, and don't worry about the explosives you'll receive them once you get to Area 11." The coated man then pulled a folder from his coat, and held it up behind him.

"Here is more info, along with a passport and plane ticket, and the hotel you're staying in. Your plane leaves from Gallen-Altenrhein Airport, tonight, so try not to be late. Catch ya later, Oz." With that the man stood and walked away, leaving Oz to scan over the information.

His green eyes looked over the additional information, "A Colonel with an addiction to the Red Light district. Wizard makes this too easy."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

After his game against the The Black King, Lelouch returned home to face Nunnally's wrath. It took a bit of reasoning, but he managed to calm her down eventually. So he returned to school the day after, and received several smacks to the head by Milly's rolled up magazine. Not to mention the angry lecture he received from both Shirley and Milly and to an extent Rivalz who was mad Lelouch didn't tell him about his plans to ditch school.

Other than the usual banter, the council continued life as usual, but Lelouch had a deal to uphold, so he met with Milly's grandfather, Ruben K. Ashford, the headmaster of Ashford Academy. Through some lies and vague explanations, he convinced the headmaster to give the four Elevens employment. The day went on without much happening, and the government had yet to announce Clovis's death which meant they were covering it up for a reason. That reason most likely being him.

The next day he heard of a new hire among the staff, and smiled, "Mr. Ashford sure works fast." He thought as he continued about his day.

It was his lunch break, so he decided to head to the roof for some peace and quiet. Luckily he was met with a familiar face.

"You know Ashford is a tobacco free zone." He caught her red handed. She glanced back, and spotted him.

"I had a feeling I would run into you here. Strange to think a student like you took out Mr. King." She commented as she released a plume of smoke before crushing her cigarette.

"So come for that information already?" She asked.

He walked to the edge where she was, and casually leaned on the railing like her, "The lunch hour is too short for an in dept discussion of Tokyo's organized crime, so I'll settle with your name, and the names of the other mafia leaders."

She didn't even spare him a glance, "Jun Hirabayashi, at your service," She gave a mock salute, "Also shouldn't call it a "mafia". Tokyo's organized crime is nothing more than five people with a little power. Well four now that King is dead."

"You seem rather different from when we first met. I assume this is the real you?" Lelouch commented on her laid back attitude.

"An aftereffect of being King's slave for six years. It was only yesterday I realized I didn't have to be the "Yes, Mr. King" type anymore." Jun replied.

"Makes sense, as for the leaders?" Lelouch asked.

"You said it yourself kid, this lunch hour is not long enough for the information, but I will give you a name. Florenza Eide, if you wanna take out the crime in Tokyo, start with her. She leads the smuggling of illegal weapons, and is the one who pays off the police. She's the most vital among the four, since she's the one they get their weapons from. Take her out, and Tokyo's crime will take a severe hit." Jun casually explained.

"Would it be too much to expect you to know where in Tokyo she is?" Lelouch tested his luck.

Jun shook her head, "I only know what Mr. King knew, and I assure you none of the five trusted each other enough to reveal their hideouts."

Lelouch cursed his luck before pushing himself off the railing, "Well would there be someone who knows where Florenza Eide is hiding?"

Jun fell silent for a few seconds, "Jeremy Rye, the leader of the drug circle. I remember King talking about a rumor that they were in a secret relationship. He oversees Refrain shipments at Yokosuka, and that's all I know."

Lelouch nodded, content with the information, "It's a lead." He walked away from the roof's edge, and went on with his day.

* * *

He entered the council meeting room, and saw Milly, Shirley, and as always the quiet Nina. He grabbed his school bag, placing all his council papers inside. Obviously this did not go unnoticed by Milly and Shirley.

"Going somewhere Lulu?" Milly asked. Her smile never leaving her face.

Lelouch finished putting away his various papers, and held his satchel in one hand before facing her, "I've things to do today, so I'll be skipping club activities. I'll finish up the reports, so you needn't nag me."

"Before you go, Shirley seems to have something to ask you." Milly stated bluntly causing said girl to scream out in embarrassment.

"President!" Shirley shouted.

"What? I just thought he'd like to know is all." Milly replied innocently.

Lelouch turned to Shirley who, after turning to face his gaze, grew red. She quickly averted her gaze, and shifted nervously in her seat. Her face was clearly very red, but she still attempted to hide her embarrassment.

"Shirley, is something wrong?"

Lelouch's voice startled her, but she focused her gaze on him again, but quickly looked down again.

"Umm, well...my father gave me two tickets for a concert today. I was just wondering, if you...you know...wanted to go...with me that is. You don't have to! I just though you might like it." Shirley never stopped poking her index fingers together as she expressed her desire.

Lelouch stared at the flustered girl silently, and planned to reject the offer. Not that he held anything against her, in fact Shirley was nothing but kind to him, yet he was not one for sudden acts of romantic advancement. Well at least not now, especially not now. Believing his mind was made up he began formulating the best words of rejection when his eyes caught sight of the girl behind Shirley.

The president was always one to get what she wanted, and men seemed to easily fall for her tricks, but he thought himself immune to her charming ways. Now do not misunderstand Lelouch, for he knew the beauty that was Milly Ashford, and could appreciate her clever use of her natural skill set. Yet now as he looked passed the flustered girl to meet eyes with the council president, he found that none of her usual tactics were used. Milly knew the kinder of her "particular set of skills" was lost on him after so many years of facing them, so she drew upon the another skill she has mastered. Something which his sister used against him rather frequently, and always stopped him in his tracks.

The utter look of disappointment. Something which no person ever wanted, to be the target of another human's disappointment, especially someone held dear. Milly mastered this skill to the very letter, and he soon found himself rethinking his initial answer.

Releasing a small, but audible sigh, he refocused his view on the flustered girl in front of him. Clearly this took great courage for her to do, and he could respect the effort. So he decided now was the time to do the decent thing.

Putting on the best smile he had, he accepted Shirley's request which surprised her more than anything.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I know your a busy person, and I wouldn't want to take you away from Nunnally." Shirley found her self oddly giving reasons for him not to go which flattered him in an odd way.

"It's fine Shirley, I've made up my mind. I'm sure Nunnally would understand." Lelouch tried his best to reassure the nervous girl.

Hearing his defense, Shirley tried her best to hide her growing smile, "If you are absolutely sure then...I guess we'll meet up at the concert hall," She pulled one ticket from the envelope they were stored.

He took it, looking over the ticket idly, seems the concert was from 8:30 p.m. to 10 p.m., "Very well then it's a date." He commented without a second thought. Seems he made Shirley realize what was happening.

With a blush across her face, she hurriedly dismissed herself, and ran out of the room.

Milly sighed rather audibly, "You had to say the D-word."

Lelouch looked at her incredulously, "Please don't make this lewd."

* * *

Oz sat in the back seat of a cab as he quietly though over his mission. He arrived in Area 11 yesterday, and found his room filled with the equipment he'd need. Various pieces of C4, a suppressed pistol, map of Tokyo implanted in an untraceable cellphone, and a credit card under his fake name Oscar Zachery. He spent the entire night yesterday placing the various explosives throughout the Settlement. He placed them in random places, but made sure to hit specific landmarks, such as the Britannian Victory Memorial Center, the concert hall, and Ashford Academy.

Given he also made sure each explosive was placed somewhere vacant at the time of detonation. His orders were cause a distraction, not to massacre innocent people. Although he belonged to a terrorist organization, Peace Mark had a goal, and that was liberating the oppressed. Yet he knew not all Britannians were the oppressors, so he rather keep himself from becoming a mass murderer.

He was brought from his thoughts after hearing the driver grunt in annoyance, facing forward he noticed how dense traffic suddenly caught. He'd hope to beat rush hour, but his calculation were wrong. Then he saw the various police vehicles passing with a single black car in the center, _"A police escort? To go to the Red Light District? What an asshole."_ Oz thought as he opened the cab's door.

"Hey! We aren't there yet!" The driver shouted.

Oz looked through the window, "It's alright, I'll get off here, keep the change for the rest."

"Wait kid! Isn't this the Red Light District?" The driver questioned.

Oz merely smiled, and walked onto the sidewalk.

The driver watched him walk away, and mumbled something like, "Kids these days...first the kid at Babel Tower, now this!" He stated exasperated.

Oz made his way through the Red Light District which was several streets of love hotels, strip clubs, pornography stores, and brothels. He had three hours until the designated detonation time, which was 11:00 p.m. on the dot. So he made his way to his target's favorite brothel.

* * *

The police convoy departed a few streets away, and Colonel Alan Spencer stepped out of his luxurious car, his sights set on his favorite brothel. Even with a transport, traffic was hell, so he arrived a little later than usual, so he was eager to see his favorite girl.

The moment he stepped through the door, he was greeted by the various women. After all he frequently came here as a pass time.

"Colonel Spencer, Jessie is waiting in your usual room." The "receptionist" told him. He gave a two fingered salute and headed towards his usual room.

When he entered he saw his favorite whore, in all her glory, so he closed the door, and locked it behind him, "Sorry, I'm late dear." He stated as he removed his uniform, and headed to the bathroom to ready himself. Opening the door he was shocked to see a tied up, unconscious woman. What shocked him most was that the tied up woman was Jessie, his usual escort. He turned around to face the impostor, but faced the barrel of a gun instead. His life ended when the impostor pulled the trigger.

As soon as Spencer hit the ground, the impostor's disguise faded, revealing Oz. His left eye glowed bright red with a familiar bird-like symbol. The blond knelt down, and begun digging through Spencer's coat. He found the Colonel's ID and car keys.

"No matter the addiction, it will always ruin you in the end." Oz commented as he stood and glanced at his watch.

"8:37. I've got time, but I should start heading to the palace. Then I'll wait for my geass to reactivate." Oz put the keys and ID inside his pants pocket, and hid his gun within his jacket. He casually walked out of the room, making sure to place the "do not disturb" sign before walking out of the brothel. With the Colonel's keys he found the car, and entered it.

He checked his watch again, "8:49. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have used my geass back there." He then shook his hid to rid himself of doubt. He turned on the car, and began driving towards the Palace. It should be at least a 30 minute drive, and that is not including traffic.

The drive to the palace was relaxing to say the least, and due to traffic took longer than expected, but he was okay with that since he need his geass to get passed the entrance checkpoint.

It was now 9:30. Seven more minutes and his geass would be active again, so he waited patiently inside the parked car, the palace entrance in clear view from where he sat.

The time came, and he took a deep breath. He turned on the car once again, and headed to the entrance. He needed to maximize his geass duration, so he crept up on the entrance, waiting for the guards to step up, luckily Spencer's car had tinted windows, and it was nighttime so it made it harder for them to see him. He was at the gates, and the guard noticed the car.

He came out to greet him, so Oz lowered the window just as he activated his geass.

5:00 minutes, counting down.

"Colonel Spencer," The guard gave a salute, "It is rare for you come back after departing for your... activities. Is something wrong?"

"Does there need to be something wrong? I just wanted to come back to the Palace for reasons that are my own. Open the gate Lieutenant." Oz skillfully mimicked Alan Spencer's speech and mannerisms. Such was the power of his geass, the Absolute Transformation.

4:24

"Of course sir, sorry for assuming." The Lieutenant gave another solute, and went to his booth to open the gate. With the gates opened "Alan Spencer" drove through and headed to the fortress that was the Viceroy Palace.

3:11

The road leading to the actual palace was a long stretch, and led directly to the main entrance, but there was a parting when nearing the building. The VIP entrance was down the second road, and was usually where only the Viceroy entered, but there was no Viceroy thus the security would be far less than the main entrance.

2:03

He could see the entrance down the road, and knew his geass would not last, so he readied his suppressed gun, and the new device given to him by Wizard.

0:00. Geass deactivated. 9:42 p.m.

He pulled up at the entrance, and grew relieved that only two guards were standing outside the doors. As they noticed his car pull up, he activated the new gadget, and hoped it worked as Wizard stated. Luckily it did. A short range EMP grenade which managed to take out nearby cameras and radios. Though it had a duration, so he needed to act quickly.

Without a second thought, Oz parked the car, and rushed out. The guards were caught off guard by the sudden action. Oz killed the closest with a shot through the head while the other managed to fire of a few shots. They missed, and Oz didn't hesitate to put a bullet in the guard's head. Peaking inside the entrance, he saw no other guards, and no one seemed to hear the guard's weapon go off, so he quickly acted.

He hid the bodies inside the car before stripping one, and disguising himself in the guard uniform. Hiding his pistol and spare EMP grenades in his coat, he made his way inside. His destination being the main command center for radar and automatic defenses.

The palace was like a maze, he determined, and if it wasn't for signs indicating his location he would have surely gotten lost. So far he was quietly making his way to the communication room. He went up several elevators, casually passed by other Britannians, but otherwise slipped through the hallways without much worry. It took him nearly 40 minutes, but he made it eventually. As he stood a few feet away from the door, he activated an EMP grenade and took out the cameras within the vicinity.

Pulling out his pistol, he used the security card he took from Spencer, and opened the door. Inside he was met with five soldiers, all who sat at various monitors and displays. Rushing inside before they realized he wasn't one of them. He quickly disposed of the five before they grabbed their weapons.

Locking the door behind him, he rushed to the various computers, and displays. Looking for the right one.

" _First I need to shut down all military communications."_ Oz thought as he went through the various systems, and found what he needed. Shutting off Tokyo's communications with the outside world before proceeding with the rest.

" _Radar...automatic defense weaponry…alarms...what else…?"_ Oz took down the various systems one by one, going through the imaginary check list inside his head.

" _Palace defense systems...done. Alright now to get out of here before the cameras come back."_ Having finished his mission, Oz ran towards the door, and quickly opened it. He froze as he came face to face with another soldier. They both stared at each other momentarily waiting for the other to make a move. Akin to a quick draw, Oz and the soldier went for their weapons, and Oz came out victorious. A precise shot to the gut, forced the man down.

He jumped over the corpse, and ran as fast as he could. As he ran he looked down at his watch. It was 10:24. He needed to get back to the car, and detonate the bombs. Although he found himself sprinting, his momentum had to come to a halt whenever he came across other soldiers. He constantly kept an eye on his watch, and grew nervous.

He was still a ways away, and only had 12 minutes left. If it came to it, he would need to detonate while still inside the palace which would hinder him as he would be stuck due to the city chaos.

He entered one final elevator which should take him down to street level, but he glanced at the clock. 10:55, there was no way he would make it to the car by 11. Hell this elevator ride was taking a long enough time, so he waited calmly in the elevator. His hand brushed over the detonator hidden in his pocket. The ding of the elevator stopping, and the door opened. He looked at his watch once more, 10:59. He waited, and then the number changed.

11:00 p.m.

He pulled out the detonator flipped the cap, and pressed the button.

* * *

 **Tokyo Concert Hall, 10:40 p.m.**

The concert hall entrance was flooded with various people. Among those people walked Shirley and Lelouch.

"I enjoyed it. Shame it was late though." Shirley commented as they continued walking.

"Listening to classical music live is quite the experience. Though having the conductor be late to his own concert is rather unprofessional." Lelouch replied.

"It wasn't his fault, you heard his explanation. Some sort of police escort held up traffic. I wonder if it was Prince Clovis." Shirley suggested.

Lelouch inwardly scoffed at that, "I highly doubt that. It still doesn't excuse the concert running an hour longer than it should.

Shirley grew quiet at his complaint, and said nothing as they continued walking. Lelouch pulled out his phone, having needing to silent it during the concert, he had yet to check if Sayoko called him to question his tardiness.

It was a few minutes until 11, and he received no missed calls so he put away his phone once again. They reached the road, and Lelouch hailed a cab, "Do you want to ride with me Shirley?" He asked.

She silently shook her head, "No thanks, my dad told me he'll pick me up, so I can wait. Thank you for coming, Lulu, it means a lot." She gave him a vibrant smile.

He smiled back, "I know I was complaining, but I did have a good time. It was relaxing for a change." After a second of awkward silence, Shirley turned and walked in the opposite direction. Lelouch couldn't help but watch her go for a few seconds.

Honestly he did have a swell time. Shirley was quite possibly one of the kindest people he knew (next to his sister, of course), and spending time with her was nothing short of enjoyable. Though he knew he could not return her feelings, especially not now. She deserved a lot better than he what he could offer.

A loud ding sounded off, signaling the new hour. It came from the large clock atop the concert hall. Though that was not the only sound he heard. He focused on the girl in front of him, and could see something blinking in the bushes beside her.

He didn't know what it was that made him realize it was a bomb, but he didn't hesitate. The world slowed to a near stop, and he activated his geass. Hos hand extended forward as if reaching for Shirley.

"Shirley!" He shouted as he extended his cape towards her. It reached her, but did not completely cover her. Even with his power he knew he could not cover her entirely, but his mind was only focused on saving the girl a few feet away. His geass followed his very will, so when he though to save the girl, his cape extended to cover her, but even such an illogical ability could not do the impossible. Time was something he could not defeat, and his cape will not make to cover her entirely. He wished to save Shirley with everything he had, and his geass heard his pleas to grant his wish.

* * *

 **A/N: Oz is a real character, and his geass allows him to take on the form of anyone he chooses. Though it is burdened with its 5 minute duration, and 1 hour buffer period between usages.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Invasion: Part I

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope it is enjoyable. Explanations at the end.**

* * *

 **Gun Shop, Second Level of Tokyo Settlement. 10:30 p.m.**

In the lower level of the Tokyo Settlement, among the commercial district, yet hidden in a corner shop, sat a little establishment named "Richardson Weaponry." It was a quaint little shop, nothing too fancy, but still effective in selling should someone need firearms. Its owner, a graying man, known as Mr. Richardson was known for his extensive knowledge of various forms of firearms. Little did most people know, he was actually a sympathizer, and frequently provided weapons for resistance members. Although Britannian himself, he was never one to think highly of his country, and born into a commoner family, faced his own discrimination from noblemen.

It was a slow day, nothing eventful really happened which he grew to enjoy. He usually stayed after hours to polish his guns, and tonight was such a night. Having closed shop hours ago, he sat in a spare room in the back of the building where he sometimes sat late into the night to clean his collection. After a few silent seconds, he heard a faint knocking and stopped. Nothing followed so he assumed it was his imagination. Continuing with his cleaning, he felt it was time for him to head home. So finishing his final gun, he stood from his stool, but again heard knocking. Waiting momentarily to see if it happened again, he heard a few more knocks.

"At this hour?" The older man wondered before going out to the front. Someone was knocking at the shop's door. Peering through the blinds, he saw a hooded figure at his door, and wearily shouted out, "Sorry, the shop is closed!"

The figure then pulled down their hood, revealing someone Richardson recognized. Going to the door, and opening it slightly, he peered through to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him. The girl's red hair was an obvious clue, "Kōzuki? What are you doing here?" He questioned the girl. They didn't know each other well, but he met with her brother back before he died. More acquaintances than anything, and in return he seemed to be the only Britannian their resistance cell seemed to cooperate with.

"I need to talk." Kallen stated seriously.

Richardson looked passed the door, and to each side. Seeing how no one was around he told her to come in quickly. She complied, and stepped into his little shop. After closing the door and locking it, he turned to face her, "It's late, a girl shouldn't be this far out from the residential district."

"Ohgi and the others are dead." Kallen interrupted bluntly.

The old man looked at her baffled before shaking his head, and walking over to his counter, "Seems bluntness runs in the family. Your brother was always straight to the point," He leaned on the counter, and crossed his arms, "I'm sorry about your loss, but that doesn't answer why you are here."

"I need you to help me contact the JLF." Kallen's reply was rather outlandish.

"Alright...did not expect that. What makes you think I could do that?" He questioned the girl.

"Every rebel cell in Tokyo knows you supply them with guns, so I need you to set up a meeting for me." Kallen explained.

"Wait, wait, wait...it's not like I know them by first name. Besides I wouldn't know how to start with "setting up a meeting"." Richardson argued.

Kallen stepped closer, and glared at the old man, "Everyone died so I could live. They sacrificed their lives, and I've done nothing but idly sit about for the last few days. I will not let their deaths be in vain."

The bespectacled man rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Listen...you probably don't want to hear this, but shouldn't you try and live a normal life? I mean, you fought hard with your friends, but maybe now is the time to stop."

Kallen seemed offended by his suggestion, and was going to retort when a resounding boom stopped her. The windows shook slightly due to the force.

Richardson walked over to the window, "What the hell was that?"

The clock read 11:00 p.m.

 **Shikine Island, Off the Coast of Tokyo.**

Lieutenant Colonel Foyer rushed into the base's command center.

"What's the situation?" He questioned the various soldiers inside the command.

"At exactly 11:00 p.m., hundreds of enemy transports entered our radar's range. So far we the radar detects hundreds of transport boats, and at least a hundred aircraft. We theorize they purposefully kept a distance, so our radars could not detect them, but have now started heading toward Area 11."

"Quickly send this information to General Colivett in Area 11. He must prepare a proper defense." Foyer ordered only to be met with stares.

"That's the thing, sir. We've tried, but communications are down. Our array is still up, so it must be a problem with Tokyo's communications." He was informed.

"I doubt this is a coincidence. Quickly prepare the base for defense!" Foyer shouted to his men who moved about frantically.

"Sir, we've detected a battleship entering firing range!"

Not a second later, the base shook due to the impact of canon fire. Everyone were forced to the ground by the increase in fire.

Meanwhile on said battleship, General Cao of the Chinese Federation, and Atsushi Sawazaki stood within the command center deep inside the ship. Various monitors and radars displayed throughout the room, with various Chinese soldiers working at the stations.

"General, we've made contact with Shikine Island Base. Should be send a platoon to attack?"

The grizzled man shook his head, "No, merely continue the barrage with the battleship's canons. We must keep them from countering our invasion. The initial wave of Japanese soldiers must arrive without trouble. Keep targeting their anti-air turrets. We mustn't allow them to shoot down the VTOL gunners or bomber planes. We need them to secure a route for the VTOL transporting the Gun-Ru frames. Our main goal is to get a battalion into the Fuji mines!"

The Japanese man to his side looked at him confused, "General Cao, have you forgotten that our goal is to take the palace, and secure the various highways leaving the settlement?"

Cao didn't bother looking at the former cabinet member, "No, the High Eunuchs ordered me to keep the mines as top priority. With those captured, Britannia won't dare interfere."

Sawazaki grew serious, "You clearly don't know Britannia, they'll charge into the mines without a second thought."

Again Cao refused to face his counterpart, "Not if we rig the mines to blow. I doubt even Britannia could stand losing so much Sakuradite."

Sawazaki grew angry, "This was not a part of the plan! The High Eunuchs agreed to help if we established a direct trading of Sakuradite with China! Do you plan to take Tokyo for yourself!?" Sawazaki quickly turned confrontational, but was stopped by several Chinese grunts.

"You are ignorant, Secretary Sawazaki. Britannia will not stop merely because you take the capital. They'd rather sacrifice the 50 million Britannians living in Tokyo than admit defeat. That is why we must hold something they hold dear hostage. Their empire is built on Sakuradite, and luckily Japan is home to the largest Sakuradite mine in the world. If we threaten to detonate all the Sakuradite in the mine, we would not only take out their largest energy supply in the detonation, but most of Tokyo as well." Cao explained, causing Sawazaki to grow angrier.

"You madmen! An explosion of that magnitude would wipe most of central Japan off the map! All the Japanese within the ghettos would be turned to ash. The land we are trying to liberate would be heavily scarred by such an action!" Sawazaki shouted.

"The land _you_ are trying to liberate. China cares not for the liberation of your nation, and would easily burn it down if it meant surpassing Britannia in at least one aspect." Cao replied coldly gaining a snarl from Sawazaki.

"It is clear you are unfit to be here, Secretary Sawazaki. The stress of such an expansive operation is too much for an office worker such as yourself. See to it that Sawazaki is kept away from this command center." Cao ordered.

Two soldiers grabbed the balding man by his arms, and begun dragging him out of the room, "My fellow countrymen will never listen to you! They'll never let you detonate Mount Fuji!" Sawazaki fought against the armored men, but was easily pulled away from the general.

"As if they have a choice. From here on, Tokyo shall be under the Chinese Federation's control." Cao replied indifferently. The time has come, the battle for Tokyo has begun.

* * *

He heard the cacophony of screams all around him. His view was obscured by a heavy cloud of dust, and black smoke. Yet he could not care about the chaos around him, or of his current state. The girl he held in his arms, as he knelt on the crumbled sidewalk, was all that mattered. Through the purple hue of his visor, he looked over her unconscious form, and grew angry as he looked at her injuries.

He was not fast enough to cover her whole body, and she suffered greatly because of him. The right side of her torso was badly burned, possibly third degree, he didn't know for sure. Her clothes were in shambles, leaving her modesty shattered, but he held her close. Afraid that if he released her for even a second he would lose her. Her head was less burnt, since it was semi-covered by parts of his cape when the explosion erupted, but that did not mean it was unscathed. It was red, and her skin was peeling while her hair was covered in dust and soot. What he ignored was her right leg, it took the most damage. Nearly black, her skin couldn't even be called such, as it was nothing but a bubbly, charred mess with blood seeping out.

When the first explosion erupted next to her he managed to tie his cape around her, and pull her towards him, and embraced her to cover her completely. He protected her from the next explosions which rang off next to him. At first he believed he merely wrapped his cape around her, but when the thick smoke cleared slightly he was met with a surprise.

Wings sprouted from his back. More specifically from the armor plates which protected his back. They parted the cape at their origin, and wrapped around him protectively. The left one was a black much darker than his cape, and the right one was a silvery white. They appeared to be feathers, similar to a bird, but at upon much closer inspection, they were still metallic in nature. Although their movement and appearance suggested otherwise, his new found wings were definitely made of metal. Something which he could only attribute to the supernatural. As they moved, some "feathers" would fall, and disintegrate into obscurity.

When he initially set his sights on Shirley, he thought she was dead, and he felt anger more than anything. After holding her in his armored arms for a few seconds he felt her movement. The gentle rising of her chest was also a clue. Shirley was alive, but she wouldn't last long. He needed to get her to the hospital and fast if she was to survive, and he now had the power to do so.

" _This power granted my deepest wish once again. Like back in Shinjuku when I wanted to destroyed the white knightmare... When I fought it, I seemingly received the ability to take over knightmares. I must test it more to know its full extent. Though now is not the time to ponder over such overwhelming discoveries."_ Yet thinking about his fight with the white knightmare, and its explosive conclusion, he felt as though he had yet to realize something. He felt he knew the pilot, but his view of obscured by dust and smoke, only giving a blurred image of a pilot in white before the explosion overtook the area. He rid his head of lingering thoughts, he needed to focus on saving Shirley.

( **A/N: Yes, this is real. I'll explain at the end.)**

He stood with Shirley held in his arms, as if he were carrying a bride. His wings, worked in his favor and like his cape, they followed his thoughts. Bringing Shirley close, and wrapping his cape around himself to protect her, he readied himself to take off.

" _Let us see how this works."_ Lelouch thought before he bent his knees slightly, almost instinctively. Although his knees were bent slightly, he pushed up ward with unexpected force which cracked the cement underneath his feet. He instantly shot upward, and cleared fifty feet. The sudden height made him subconsciously hold Shirley tighter. He looked down where he stood, and noticed how his takeoff blew the smoke from the area, causing several people to notice him.

Ignoring their shocked yells, he looked forward towards the direction of the nearest hospital, _"More propulsion than I expected. I'll have to take it slowly for Shirley's safety."_ He thought before his wings flapped, and pushed him forward. He held Shirley tightly as he flew over highways. Even from this height he could see plumes of smoke rising in the distance.

" _This was planned...whoever did this shall pay."_ He thought angrily before realizing he was near the hospital. Slowly descending, the entrance came into view. He could see various ambulances leaving the hospital, and various paramedics swarming the entrance. He thought to descend, and his wings flapped to slow him down enough for a calm landing.

The moment his metal boots hit the cement, he heard panicked shouts, and faced police officers aiming their handguns at him. His wings came apart into hundreds of feathers, before they all vanished.

"What the hell is that thing?!" A asked his comrades.

"I don't know, just keep aiming at it! If it moves unload everything you have!"

Lelouch didn't have time for this so he took a step forward causing the officer to take a frightened step back.

"Don't you move!" He tilted his head to face the officer who shouted at him. Said man turned pale at the sight of his emotionless, reflective visor.

"I suggest you put down those guns," Lelouch started, the venom in his modulated voice striking fear in the officers, "The moment you shoot, I will kill everyone here." It was not an empty threat, and Lelouch didn't give them time to doubt his words as he walked forward. With trembling fingers, the cops held their guns. Lelouch continued walking, and silently the cops agreed to break their makeshift defense line. Walking passed them, Lelouch walked towards the entrance. All the onlookers didn't dare stop him.

A female paramedic rushed out with her partner, too busy with her own thoughts to notice him, "Not only do we have several injured at the Concert Hall, but I just heard there's a fire at Ashford as well - ."

"What did you say!" Lelouch shouted louder than he intended, but he did not care as his mind raced with the worst scenarios.

The paramedic noticed him, and physically jumped back, her partner doing the same. They were struck with fear, so Lelouch shouted again.

"Answer!"

The two looked at each other unsure of what this armored beast wanted, but though back to what he previously asked, and faced him with as much courage as they could muster.

"Ashford...we heard the fire engine is heading there due to an explosion."

Lelouch's rage reached new heights, but he kept himself from running off in a frenzy. Unwrapping the his cape, he revealed the injured girl in his arms, "You will save this girl." He commanded as he handed Shirley over to the paramedics who grew shocked at the sight of the injured girl. They quickly took her from Lelouch, and called over another paramedic to cautiously brought over a stretcher. He turned, and with a thought his wings "sprouted" for lack of a better term.

"Know I hold you responsible for whatever happens to her." He stated calmly before taking off forcefully. He flew over the skyscrapers, and turned to face the direction of Ashford Academy. Even from here he could see the smoke rising. Without hesitation he blasted towards the school. Flying at speeds he couldn't measure, he saw the settlement below pass in a blur. His wings flapped every few seconds to keep him in the air, and as he neared the school he slowly began descending.

He could see the smoke, and fortunately it was no where near the council building where he lived with Nunnally. Passing through the smoke, he flew over his home, and landed a few feet in front of the entrance. His armor faded away as he deactivated his geass, and he ran up the stairs and went to open the door, but Sayoko beat him to it.

"Master Lelouch, you're alright." She sounded relieved. Lelouch went to pass Sayoko, but another explosion sounded in the distance. They both turned, and saw a small light emerge. Then they heard a high pitched whistling, so Lelouch ran down the stairs, and onto the pavement. He looked up to see a trail of smoke, and followed it. What he saw froze him. At least a hundred aircraft flew over southern Tokyo, which would soon cover the sky above him. The explosion he heard was from one of the gunships shooting a rocket in this direction.

"This is not a terrorist attack...it's an invasion!" Lelouch shouted as he ran back, and into the building.

"Sayoko, quickly prepare water, food, and first aid. I'll go get Nunnally!" He told the diligent maid. Without question she bowed her head and ran off to do as ordered.

* * *

Elsewhere Oz drove the car he stole from Spencer as far from the palace as he could. The bombs detonated as planned, so his job was done. He drove down a freeway which led south where his hotel resided. Luckily it was late so there were hardly any cars on the road. As he drove something in the distance caught his eye. He quickly realized what it was and veered his car to the ride in an attempt to dodge. The projectile made contact with the road and exploded. Oz rammed into a railing, and guarded himself against the explosion's shock wave which shattered the car's windows.

He felt small pieces of glass stab into him, but deemed the pain tolerable. Once it was over he exited the car, and looked up with wide eyes. Coming from the south, he could see hundreds of gunships and transports entering Tokyo airspace.

"What is this…?" He questioned baffled by the turn of events, "The JLF doesn't have the means to carry out something of this scale..."

He watched as several more missiles were released, and landed throughout various places in the settlement. The gunships neared, and he got a view of their distinction.

"The Chinese Federation...was Peace Mark lied to? This is not a liberation...its an invasion!"

* * *

Lelouch ran up the grand stairs which led to the second floor rooms. Mindlessly he maneuvered his way to Nunnally's room. He did not think about his steps or when to turn, merely to get to Nunnally and ensure her safety. The hallways were memorized, so he easily made his way to her room. Without checking if she was awake or not, he rushed inside and turned on the lights. She already sat up and was shaking.

"Brother?! It's happening again!" She exclaimed frightened.

Lelouch rushed to her side, at speeds far exceeding his normal athleticism. He brought her into his arms, and hugged her tightly, "I'm here Nunnally." He spoke softly to her. Despite the booms in the distance, he allowed her to have this comfort. The noises of war. The constant explosions overhead, the sound of gunfire ringing through the night. The sleepless nights they spent as they hid from the Britannian invaders. Not knowing if they'll survive another day. An entire month of uncertainty; of constant horror. Something children like them should never experience. Seven years ago, yet it seems so recent. Now it's happening all over again.

Lelouch ended their embrace, and used all his strength to pick up Nunnally's frail body. He carried her to her wheelchair, but the building shook and nearly threw him off balance.

Lelouch wondered what it was, but his curiosity lasted no more than a few seconds before Sayoko rushed into the room with a duffel bag hanging over her shoulder, "They've started a bombardment to the south, near the bay, and it will be over us any minute."

Lelouch cursed silently. The building they resided was a good distance from the main building where he planned for Nunnally and Sayoko to seek shelter. The Tokyo Settlement was build for natural disasters, thus it had various evacuations centers around the settlement which also acted as bunkers in case of an invasion. The problem was the nearest bunker was still quite far, and clearly they did not have the time. Thus he planned for them to hide in the Lifeline level underneath the school which was a single level above the sewer system. It was Ashford's personal bunker should the need arise.

It was no where near as large as the Tokyo Evacuation Centers, but served as a stable bunker for at most 100 people. The problem now was getting to the elevator which led straight to said level.

" _Should I use my geass to get there? No, the moment I do, I'm sure to be spotted and attacked. I may be invulnerable, but they aren't. One miss step, and they'll be hurt or killed. As shown with Shirley, I am not all powerful. Somethings can never be defeated. I need Sayoko alive and well, so she can care for Nunnally and protect her when needed. I'll have to provide cover for them...I'll have to take down any ships which fly over that Academy."_

"Then so be it..." He whispered.

He decided to ignore the wheelchair, and passed Sayoko who silently followed. Admittedly, he struggled to carry Nunnally, but he felt the need to hold her close since he did not know when he would again. It is clear he could not stall his plans any longer. After this attack is over, he needed to find the insurgents who planned it. They were nearing the main room where they would exit.

"Nunnally...you know the things I do, I do to protect you." He spoke softly.

She held onto him tightly with her arms around his neck, "Yes brother." She sounded confused by his increasingly somber tone.

"This is no different. I need you to be brave for me, and to be patient." Lelouch crossed the threshold, and was now outside and in front of the building. The sounds of gunfire and explosions were louder.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

Lelouch was focused on the skies above, the swarm of aircraft parted slightly and were now flying over various parts of the settlement. He now got a clearer view of the crafts, and his features hardened. Most consisted of VTOL gunships, while some were merely VTOL carriers which transported knightmares, and the very design of the gunships and knightmares gave clues as to who was invading.

"The Chinese Federation, they've finally decided to act, but they could not have done this themselves. There are more players on this field, and I will find them." Lelouch commented with a near hiss, but quickly focused on his current task. Not noticing the worried look on Nunnally's face.

"Sayoko, take Nunnally, and head to the main building. Inside you'll find the elevator which leads to the Lifeline level. The code to the elevator is 6011." He walked up to the maid, she shared Nunnally's surprise.

"Brother, what about you? Where are you going?" Nunnally asked urgently, refusing to let go.

"Nunnally, I am such a useless brother. I constantly cause you to fill with worry and sadness, but I must be selfish now. I love you Nunnally, and want you to be safe and well, and eventually happy. That is why I need you to be brave and patient, because your big brother will bring you peace and happiness, but it will take time." Lelouch explained.

Nunnally began to understand and shook her head violently, "No! I don't need anything else! I only want to be with you, and live together with Sayoko, like before...like now!"

Lelouch kept himself from giving in, "I know Nunnally...I am tired of the constant war, and merely want a peaceful world for you and myself, but this cruel universe seems to do everything in its power to keep us from such a life. That is why I will wait no longer. I will fight the cruelty of this world, and bring about peace. Not for me, but for you Nunnally." Lelouch concluded their conversation, and silently gave Sayoko a knowing look.

The maid nodded, and took Nunnally in her arms, "Forgive me Mistress Nunnally."

"Wait, no! Don't go!" Nunnally shouted as she reached out for him.

Lelouch grabbed her arm, and kissed her forehead, "I love you, my dear sister. I promise, I will return."

He pulled out his cellphone, attached it to his ear, and pulled out the extendable mic, "Sayoko, call me the moment you are fully secured underneath the school, and not a second earlier."

It was the first time he actually looked at the maid, since she remained silent through his and Nunnally's conversation, but he could see the curiosity, and worry hidden skillfully on her features, but still protruding enough.

He felt the need to reassure her as well, "Sayoko, remember what we spoke about. Nunnally is the priority, so forget me, and be ready to die for Nunnally should that be necessary."

This didn't ease her confusion or concern, but she still bowed her head slightly, "Always...Master Lelouch."

Lelouch accepted her response, and nodded, "Then this is goodbye for now." He stated as he walked backwards away from Sayoko and Nunnally. He now stood a few feet away, and his eye suddenly glowed a vibrant red, and he was covered in armor instantly. Sayoko stood genuinely shocked.

"Go! I'll explain when I return!" He shouted, verbally kicking her into action. She turned and launched into a full sprint with Nunnally held firmly. She was quick, faster than the best athletes, as expected of the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School.

Lelouch's wings sprouted and split through his cape. He then leapt into the sky, his wings flapping as they worked to keep him airborne. He now had a clear view of the invading forces. The bombardment was rather light, given the Chinese Federation's expansive aerial forces. A hundred VTOL gunships, mixed with VTOL transports, and the four bomber planes. Though four was a good amount to cause destruction, but they were far too slow, thus they needed protection from ground and aerial fire.

This poses the question, what happened to the Settlement's defenses? What of the various radars which would detect such an invasion? The timing for this attack, is also too coincidental...is it possible they knew that Clovis was dead? They were smart to attack when the government was in shambles, but little did they know by attacking, they've angered him greatly. All that he holds dear resides within Tokyo, and this attack endangered them.

He faced the closest bomber, and pushed forward towards it. It was surrounded by six Chinese gunships, but he did not care. He needed to destroy any enemy over Ashford. His cape came to life and struck the two closest ships. The explosion shook the sky, and send the other gunship spinning.

He then landed on the dual engine plane which was bombing Tokyo. He grabbed the outside of the plane, crushing the panels, but not ripping them off. The high winds were hard to fight against, so he kept holding on for dear life. He then extended his cape to stab into one of the wings, and sent it through the right engine. The explosion ripped apart that side of the plane, and caused the giant machine to start losing altitude. Determining the current trajectory would pass over Ashford's grounds, he jumped off and opened his cape to test if the air resistance would catch like a sail. It did, and he slammed in (or rather through) another gunship, and was engulfed by the explosion.

* * *

"What the hell was that!"

Within the Battleship's command center, the various reporting soldiers were drowned out by the screams of the bomber squad.

"Bomber squad alpha, what is the situation?!" General Cao shouted.

"Evasive maneuvers now! Gah!" The captain of said squad's yell was followed by static.

"Captain Zhao, report!" General Cao shouted.

"General, Alpha squad was wiped out!" An operator shouted.

Cao turned to face said operator, "Do we know what wiped them out? Is it ground forces? Aerial forces?"

"I don't know."

The General scowled, and faced the map again. Several gunships were disappearing from the map, indicating their destruction, but it was only over a specific location A bit north from the bay, but not to far north to be in the center.

"Sir, the Japanese forces managed to get onto the main highway. Some claim to have visual on the area."

"Then pull it up!" Cao shouted angrily. The glass screen in front of him changed from a map into a small window which displayed live footage from a Gun-Ru. It was not a perfect live stream, but it gave a clear enough view. In the air in front of the highway, various explosions were seen. It was far, so Cao could hardly see anything, not to mention it was nighttime.

Then they saw it. The Gun-Ru zoomed in slightly, but it was still tiny. Not a jet fighter, or knightmare, just something humanoid.

"What is that?" General Cao asked no one in particular.

"Sir should they engage?"

Cao froze momentarily, wondering if they should attack the mysterious new enemy. It wiped out the gunships easily, but it stayed within the given airspace.

"What of the anti-air tanks?" The grizzled man asked.

"They are within range."

He nodded in understanding, "Order all within range to fire upon the enemy. It must be a new weapon created by Britannia, so hold nothing back!"

Meanwhile Lelouch remained in the air over Ashford, his eyes glued on the oncoming forces. By now the gunships broke formation, and purposely chose to attack him. Then several transports attempted to land on Ashford grounds, probably trying to get knightmares on the ground to fight him. He disposed of them, but they kept coming. As he eyed his next foes, he kept himself airborne. Sayoko should be only minutes away from entering the elevator, and with Nunnally safely underground, he could proceed with his other plans.

He was jolted from his thoughts when something rammed into him from behind. He elbowed whatever was behind him, and heard glass shatter, giving him indication that it was another gunship. The sudden loss of insulation did not stop the pilot, and Lelouch found himself in an odd position within the cockpit. The lower part of his back was inside, and his legs stuck out. Truthfully it was an odd position, almost humorous if it wasn't for the deadly situation he found himself in.

It was in this awkward, high velocity position that he heard his phone ring rather loudly in his ear. He kept himself from flinching at the sudden volume, and decided to lower the ringer's volume whenever he got the chance.

Having enough of this cheap attempt at an attack, he reached behind himself blindly trying to grab hold of the pilot who managed to slip from his grasp. After struggling, he managed to get a good hold on the pilot, and freed himself from his tight position with pilot in hand. As he plummeted toward the ground, he released his grip, managing to see the pilot's terrified face before stopping his descent.

The phone stopped ringing, but was quickly dialed again. Sayoko was the very definition of diligence. Undoing his helmet, he pressed the single button on the back of his phone, connecting the call.

"Master Lelouch, we have reached the Lifeline level." Sayoko's calm voice came from the receiver.

Various explosions rang around him, and some managed to smash into him which pushed him around in the air. Flapping his wings to clear the smoke, he turned toward the attack's direction, and noticed a good sized platoon took position on a secondary highway which eventually lead to one of Tokyo's main roads.

"Remain there until, you receive word from me, and no earlier. Should anyone other than me or any close acquaintance manage to get down there, they are to be apprehended or killed. Determining the course of action is completely up to you." Lelouch stated seriously.

"Understood." Sayoko replied before ending the call.

Lelouch dive bombed onto the highway, crushing the road underneath where he crashed. Without hesitation he jumped toward his enemies, and easily disposed of the closest tanks. As he did so, he noticed the very proudly displayed Japanese flags which confused him.

" _The JLF is nowhere this big, even without the Chinese Federation. the JLF could not boast such an impressive army, and it seems all the forces on this road are Japanese."_ Lelouch thought. It was made obvious by the rising sun displayed on their uniforms which also matched tradition Japanese uniforms similar to those worn by the JLF. Yet the tanks and knightmares they used were Chinese which meant they allied themselves with the country in some form. He heard of Japanese exiles living in China, the numbers unknown. Could this be them, but to think there would be so many. It could be possible the exiles were working with the JLF, but as of now he was not sure.

Although they were fighting for the liberation of their country, he could not condone their actions. Britannia calls them terrorists, and they were acting the part now. Planting bombs all over Tokyo, and possibly killing who knows how many people. He witnessed one of the bombs go off first hand, and to say it was destructive is putting it mildly. Given he was only focused on the injured Shirley, so he did not observe the total destruction. Yet from what he heard and briefly saw, Shirley was not the only one injured, and was actually lucky to survive.

A giant caliber flew through the cloud, and rammed into him. He was blown off his feet, and sent further away from the Japanese forces. Seems they decided to formed a line of knightmares, backed by various tanks. Meanwhile the air above him was occupied by gunships, and arriving transports which dropped off more dome shaped knightmares.

They "closed" off his exit, surrounding him completely. He did not have time for this. The aerial forces were heading further north. Though he did have a chance to end this, although it was very slim. His posture relaxed, and he stood straight. His cape shrouded him again, and he faced the initial force which came from the south. His back was against the newcomers which dropped down.

The gunships shines their bright searchlight on him, as if the surrounding city lights weren't illuminating enough. Thanks to his tinted helmet, they weren't much of a nuisance, but still made him feel as though he was the main attraction of some strange show.

Ridding such ridiculous thoughts, he faced the towering knightmares whose guns were pointed at him. Yet they did not fire. Someone was interested in him.

"I will only ask this once!" He started, knowing he was being observed through the various cameras on the knightmares and grunts. Whoever led them got a clear view.

"Tell me who is leading this invasion, and where they are! Maybe then I'll consider letting you soldiers live! You Japanese men and woman who fight for your home are deserving of such mercy, but the invaders from China who use you for their own gain do not! This is it, this is where you choose life or death!" Lelouch's voice boomed over the cacophony of noise coming from the machinery present. Although it was not all that loud, it still managed to hold a superiority over the noise surrounding him.

Within the Chinese battleship, the operators all sat still, watching the main screen in the room. General Cao stood silently, the figure shown clearly on the giant screen in front of him.

"Secretary Sawazaki, what are your orders!"

Various voices of Japanese soldiers flooded in. Cao growled as they addressed the removed secretary. It was clear they considered the newcomer's proposition, although they hid it well, their fear seeped through their voices.

Cao saw it plain as day. He was losing them, and without the thousands of Japanese soldiers, his forces would be diminished greatly. Not to mention, the small band of JLF members who abandoned their cause for this chance, would grow suspicious as well. Sawazaki was locked away in the ship's cells, and Cao was too proud a man to go calling for the Secretary's help, so he needed to take control of this situation quickly.

"Connect me to one of the Gun-Ru's speakers!" He shouted to no one in particular, but various operators sprang at the order. The connection was made, and Cao readied his speech.

"Do not pay attention to this thing! Britannia believes you to be cowards thus they use such false words in an attempt to have you surrender! Know this, servant of Britannia, these men and woman know too well the evil that is Britannia, and they will not allow themselves to die like dogs! Proud soldiers of Japan, you who were turned into a mere number in Britannia's eyes, show them that they are wrong! Show them your pride! Your strength! Your determination! For today is the day Japan is liberated! Do not let this hindrance stop you! All forces fire upon the enemy!"

The Japanese forces remained still for a second, eyeing each other, and waited for the first move. It came from above, a rocket which hit Lelouch erupting in a grand explosion. This set off the barrage of bullets and missiles making contact with him. Again he found himself off balance, and being thrown around wildly due to the giant bullet round and explosives. He did not have time for any of this. Tokyo was still under attack, and those he cared for were caught in the crossfire. Though with his marred view, he could hardly keep himself up, so within explosions he would send his cape upward to cut down the gunships overhead, but would soon be thrown off his feet.

Growing tired of the attack he extended his arms wide, and held his palms wide open. His left hand pointed north while his right hand pointed south.

"Stop!" The same symbol from Shinjuku appeared in both of his palms. Glowing brightly an inch in front of his hands. The barrage halted suddenly, but did not stop all together since not all the shooters were knightmares. Believing this the perfect escape, he focused his power on the knightmare cores, pushing them into overdrive.

His wings appeared, and he took off into the sky, clearing some of the smoke. Busting his way through the aerial barricade, he flew high into the sky before the knightmares exploded. The highway soon collapsed from the force. Although these knightmares did not explode as much as the white knightmare back in Shinjuku, they still held the familiar pink glow, and were destructive when in succession.

He did not stay to admire the destruction, and was drawn to smoke arising somewhere it shouldn't. The north west, the high end district. It made no sense, the invaders were nowhere near the north, They were nearing, but even the closest were further east than west, and they were mere gunships, not transports. He made sure most transports stayed south of the Viceroy's Palace which was the center of Tokyo. Yet the smoke he saw came from north of the palace. It was possible some invaders managed to get passed him, but to get so far, and only focus in one area? Something was not right.

"I don't like this..." He said before flying toward the district.

* * *

 **A/N: Lelouch has wings?! What?! That is one of the more obscure and vague abilities this geass gives him. Although it is not directly stated in the manga, there are scenes where he uses them, so I've taken a few liberties with the explanation.**


	4. Invasion: Part II

**A/N: Here we go. This story is meant to be heavy AU, as I will take various things from various Code Geass media, and mush them all together. Some of it won't make sense, but I'll try my best to bring some sense to the nonsensical story this is turning out to be.**

* * *

Several miles away, deep inside a hidden base, General Katase Tatewaki fought his own internal battle. He sat angrily with fellow JLF members beside him. They sat in a circle, and all waited his response to the recent news.

The men and woman around him were the most loyal members of the Japanese Liberation Front, and Katase was unbelievably grateful that they did not abandon him like the others.

"Josui...that fool!" Katase released his rage by angrily slamming his fist down.

"General...what shall we do?" Kyoshiro Tohdoh cut in, his rough features forming a permanent frown.

"What can we do?" The older man questioned absentmindedly, "More than half our members abandoned us to join Kusakabe in his half-assed plan to take back Tokyo. They managed to steal our newest shipment of Burai, along with most of those we already had. Then to top it all of they stole our experimental coil gun. The only good thing that came from this is knowing who I can trust."

"You are the only leader I answer to. Both as a subordinate and a friend." Tohdoh answered without fault.

The woman to Tohdoh's right, Nagisa Chiba nodded along with her fellow brothers in arms, "The Four Holy Swords are under Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh's leadership, so where he goes, we go."

Katase gave them a warm smile, "Thank you, but now I find myself feeling inadequate. Since the fall of Japan, I built this resistance in hope of liberating it one day. Now I find myself lost. Eight years of work, and all of it nearly lost in a night. Who knows? Maybe the Four Holy Swords would do more good joining them."

"General Tatewaki, permission to speak freely?" Ryōga Senba, the oldest member of the Four Holy Swords, spoke.

Katase turned to his subordinate, "Permission granted."

Senba faced him, "Do not presume to know more of us than we do. Especially when it comes to our judgment. Our loyalty lies with one man, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, so if he believes you to be his one and only leader, then you tarnish his judgment by thinking so little of yourself. Thus I kindly ask you to respect his judgment, so if he says you are an adequate leader than you _are_ an adequate leader. End of story."

The older man finished with an aggressive crossing of his arms. He did not miss the stares given to him by his fellow Swords, and fought back a smile. He was known as the quieter member of the Holy Swords, so such a sudden outburst must be somewhat shocking.

Katase stared at Senba before nodding solemnly, "Right...sorry...thank you all for staying."

"Now back on what to do. The invasion is in full swing, and China has no intention to stop. Sawazaki was a fool to seek their allegiance; I doubt the Chinese Federation would give so many armed forces to liberate a country they themselves what to control."

"So we potentially escape Britannia's grip, only to fall into China's. When will Japan's suffering end?" Shōgo Asahina commented.

"What of Kyoto? Do you think the House will do something?" Kōsetsu Urabe suggested.

"I'm more fearful of what they'll do about the JLF. As far as they know, the entire JLF allied with China under Secretary Sawazaki's command. We could lose their support." Tohdoh answered.

"Damn it, why can't they communicate normally? Why must they be so reclusive? Sending letters in this day and age?" Asahina expressed his frustration.

"They support nearly every resistance unit in Japan. They must be secretive, in order to stay underground. Digital calls can be tracked or bugged. Letter on the other hand...rather resistant to such methods." Katase added semi-humorously.

"So as it stands, we can literally do nothing, but wait for victory or further tyranny."

* * *

"This is unacceptable! For Katase to use our Burai for such unwarranted attack is merely reckless. Not to mention, he never informed us of this event, even more so that they'd ally with China of all countries! They might as well surrender Japan again!" Munakato Tōsai angrily shouted at his fellow countrymen. His normally dapper attire, slightly disheveled due to his stress. He sat within a traditional Japanese home, and was surrounded by sliding doors as per usual for traditional homes.

"Munakato, please calm yourself. It only works against us if we begin losing our composure." Hidenobu Kubouin stated calmly as he sipped tea. His attire consisted of traditional Japanese clothing.

"Although Hidenobu is correct in keeping our composure, we must face the situation as it is. The Japanese Liberation Front has allied with China, and potentially turned against the Six Houses of Kyoto." Tatsunori Osakabe compromised, and he too was slightly disheveled as shown by his buttoned shirt being slightly unbuttoned, and his tie being loosened.

"Something does not add up. Katase would not bargain away Japan, simply to "liberate it." He wanted our freedom as much as anyone, but he is not an idiot. Even if he were, I doubt the Tohdoh of Miracles would allow it." Taizō Kirihara, the eldest member, grumbled in annoyance.

"Then he was tricked...we all know how mischievous the Chinese are. I am sure they somehow tricked Katase into joining Sawazaki's little band of exiles, and graciously offered their own forces to help. We all know the moment they take Tokyo, China will control the capital. Not to mention the Fuji mines." Munakato stated.

"You must give more credit to General Katase; he was never one for politicians, so I doubt Secretary Sawazaki could convince him." Taizō reasoned.

"Then what happened? Are you suggesting mutiny among the JLF?" Tatsunori questioned.

"Or a coup...whatever the case, we must come to terms with the possible outcome of this invasion. China will control the world's Sakuradite, and the question lies on whether or not they shall allow us to remain in power. This may very well be the end of the Six Houses." Taizō stated grimly. The other members grew weary at the prospect.

"That is under the assumption that Britannia will lose Tokyo." Another voice interjected. The youngest of the six and the leader, Sumeragi Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya, Tokyo's government is in complete chaos, and this attack was skillfully coordinated. Even Britannia would lose against these odds. Then there is the additional forces China will surely send once they've secured the settlement. The reinforcements will most likely be in the millions."

"Even so, we must not begin to lose all hope. The Six Houses of Kyoto were given responsibility over Japan's industries, and due to that we became the very core of Japan's resistance. Whoever wins, we must not fall." Kaguya exclaimed passionately.

* * *

"Well we are lucky. Seems they've passed this district entirely. The evacuation center is too far to reach, so we'll need to wait out here." Richardson stated as he peered through the window.

"No." Kallen refused.

The older man looked to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am not staying here. I need to get home." She stated rather calmly.

The gun shop owner merely stared at her incredulously, "In case you haven't realized...there is a goddamn invasion going on!"

"I don't care! I need to get home! My mother is there, and I won't lose anyone else!" Kallen shouted.

Richardson sighed and crossed his arms, "And how exactly do you plan to get there?"

Kallen seemed momentarily stumped before she faced him, "You have a car, don't you?"

This was unexpected, and again the older man sighed, he stared at her for a few seconds, before releasing a final sigh. He left the front area, and went to the back, and after a few minutes he returned with his keys. He tossed them to her, and she caught them easily.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Naoto taught me before he died...said it might save me one day." Kallen clutched the keys tightly before facing Richardson again, "Thank you."

The bespectacled man waved her off, "Yeah yeah, just try not to wreck it completely."

* * *

"Get moving you Britannian swine!" The armed Japanese soldier shouted at the frightened civilians. The area was filled with various Japanese militants, all displaying the rising sun proudly. Although they considered themselves an honorable group, what they were doing was far from honorable.

"Line up the lords, and keep their families near. If they try anything, shoot their families without mercy." The leader of the bunch, a 40 something year old, bearded man said. Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, formerly of the Japanese military, and deserter of the Japanese Liberation Front.

As the attack on Tokyo began, he had his small group of 300 men waiting to enter Tokyo from the west, their goal was to capture the nobles to use as hostages. It was made easier by the settlement's outline. Made up of various interlocked plates, there were two levels to the settlement, with the higher members of society living on the outermost plate. Thus the grand estates and mansions were opened for the taking, so they arrived with knightmares and gunmen, and the cowardly nobleman easily fell in line. They were still gathering nobleman from the closed community, but would soon hold all noblemen within the district.

A few more noblemen were thrown before Kusakabe, and he stood with a sheathed katana, and looked down at the noblemen who were forced to kneel. The empowered Lieutenant Colonel could only smile as his enemies knelt in fear.

"Noblemen of Britannia, you should know this is the result of your country's evil. From here on you shall be prisoners of Japan, and shall be used for bargaining. Know should Britannia refuse to cooperate, we shall kill you one by one until we reach your families." Kusakabe explained to the men. Most were old and burly men who shook in fear.

Further down the street in a grand mansion surrounded by an elegance fence, various soldiers and Burai knightmare the Ashford family contemplated what to do.

"Come out now, or we shall kill everyone inside!" They shouted.

Meanwhile inside the home, the Ashfords were arguing. Specifically the head of the house and his son.

"Dad, don't be stupid! These terrorists will shoot you the moment you step outside!" The younger of the two men, Jonathan R. Ashford, shouted angrily, and slammed his hand on a coffee table for emphasis. They stood in the main entrance room, which was a grand room with a dual staircase leading to the upper rooms. Off to the side, out of the way of the two arguing were Milly and her mother Trisha Ashford, who were unsure if they should cut in.

Said father, Ruben K. Ashford, looked at his enraged son somberly, "If they wanted us dead, they would bust through that wooden door, and gun us all down. It is clear they are trying to hold hostages. They are smart to go after noblemen."

This enraged the Ashford heir further, "Stop being so nonchalant about this!"

Ruben calmly stopped his son's rant by placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "You have your mother's tenacity, but that also means you inherited her hothead. Rambunctious you may be, but you still have to think of your family. We may no longer be nobility, but they do not know that, and I doubt they'll give us the time of day to explain our situation."

He was right as not a second later, the front door burst open, and in came a wave of Japanese soldiers.

"Britannian scum! Get on the ground!"

Instantly they all put their arms up, and instantly they were all forced to the ground. Grabbed ruthlessly and carelessly, with guns against their heads. Both Ruben and Johnathan were treated worse, with the occasional kick here and there. The group of four were more or less dragged outside, and forced to kneel on the front lawn.

Kusakabe appeared in front of them, his katana still held like a cane in his hands.

"Sir this family refused to come out of their home. We had to force them out."

Kusakabe nodded in understanding, and set his eyes on Milly's grandfather. He walked up to the head of the family, and stared at him momentarily, "You are the nobleman, correct?"

Ruben struggled to see Kusakabe due to the Burai headlights blinding him, "Actually, you are mistaken, I'm not a - " The former Lord Ashford was interrupted by a hilt to the face. This sudden attack caused him to slump over.

Kusakabe proceeded to jab at the fallen Britannian with his sheathed katana, and added kicks and stomps, "How dare you! Mistaken am I?!"

"Stop, you bastard!" Jonathan shouted but was stopped due to a hit to his neck by a rifle. He too fell over, and was met with a beating by several gunmen.

"Show some respect, you Britannian swine!"

Milly and her mother watched from the sidelines, helplessly, "Stop! Please!" Milly shouted.

They didn't listen and kept beating the two men. After a few minutes they stopped, leaving two, battered Ashford men.

Kusakabe motioned to his men, and they grabbed Ruben by the arms, and forced him to kneel. The elder bled from his nose, and a black eye was clearly forming.

"It is you who is mistaken! How dare you patronize me!" Kusakabe shouted, "Because of your country, the Japanese have faced the greatest humiliation! Now that we stand before you, it is you who shall be humiliated. Come bring both of them, and put the women with the others!" Kusakabe shouted, and he turned and walked out of the grand yard.

The soldiers did as they were told, and forcefully moved the four toward the restrained noblemen. The lined up men watched as Ruben K. Ashford and his son were put in front of the line, displayed like trophies.

Milly and her mother were held off to the side with the other families, but had a clear view of their relatives.

Ruben eyed the other men, recognizing them as neighbors he's had for years, and one specific man caught his eyes. Mr. Stadtfeld, the father of one of his students. They knew each other on better terms due to Kallen's constant absence due to her illness.

"Stare at these men before you! They refused to cooperate, thus I shall show you what will happen if you do the same!" Kusakabe pulled out a simple handgun, and aimed it and Ruben's head garnering a physical reaction from his family.

"Oh god no!" Milly's mother shouted.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Johnathan shouted only to get pistol whipped.

"Please, he's done nothing wrong!" Milly shouted toward the Lieutenant Colonel. She struggled to free herself from the grasp of two soldiers who stepped in after they noticed her getting wild. She involuntarily stepped towards her grandfather, but was held back.

Even though they shouted continuously in an attempt to stop what was going to happen, they all knew why the JLF was doing this. It was to send a message, to prove they were not empty threats, and they could do nothing, but watch.

Milly could not look away, and the noise around her grew muffled. She only stared at her grandfather, who seemed to be oddly calm. Memories flooded her mind of her grandfather, and the time they've spend together. She could do nothing, she could hear nothing, and it seemed like the world stopped moving. If only this was all a bad dream that she had yet to awake from...but the smile he gave her...made it all to real.

He looked towards her with a kind look, one only grandparents could give. Something she had seen several times in her life, but yet this time it seems far kinder, far more precious. She could not stop the tears the formed and were on the verge of falling. She knew that he knew what came next, and he was content. He was ready to join his wife, Milly's grandmother, who died a few years back. He accepted his death, and was content with his life.

A single shot rang, and his kind features were gone, replaced by the limpness of a corpse. Blood spewed from his head as the bullet exited, and his body slumped over which formed a puddle of blood underneath him. Ruben K. Ashford died with a serene smile on his face.

It all hit her at once, and the tears fell, "Grandfather!" She shouted, but obviously received no response. She struggled more, but was restrained soon after.

Johnathan who was right next to his father was rendered silent, as if frozen in disbelief. He felt something wet soak his knees, and looked down to see his father's blood forming an expanding puddle. Everything hit him at once, and he couldn't help but release the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of him.

"This is what happens should you disobey me! Compared to the horrors Britannia has done, this is nothing!" Kusakabe shouted. He was in complete control of the situation, and allowed the sense of superiority to go to his head.

"Quickly form up, and head to the Raikō. It reached the main road to the Palace several minutes ago! We shall set up our own blockade there! There we shall imprison these fallen noblemen." Kusakabe ordered.

His men quickly went to action, and started moving the civilians. The Burai knightmares were covering the both the front and the rear, while the prisoners were pushed onto transport vehicles. Kusakabe went to the head vehicle, but an explosion from behind halted his steps.

Everyone stopped and looked back to see the Burai guarding the rear were now nothing but scraps. Luckily they were far enough to prevent casualties, but the explosion still caused a shock wave.

Kusakabe put up an arm to guard his eyes from the sudden wind and dust, and he could feel the scorching heat as if it were directly in front of him, "What happened?!" Kusakabe demanded an answer.

No one knew what to say which enraged him, "Was it the Britannians? Why is no one reporting!" He turned to his subordinates angrily, and was met with their shocked faces. They weren't even paying attention to him, and their gazes were locked on the burning fire. So he turned to look toward the fire, and he too froze.

Shadowed due to the burning fire, the cause of the explosion stood tall within the flames, and calmly walked out. It was shrouded in darkness, and every step it took sounded heavy and metallic. The fire parted as it stepped through, and the only visible aspect was its helmet which reflected the fire's burning light brightly.

Lelouch eyed the area, having dived straight through one knightmare, and easily disposing of the other. He knew something was not right when he saw the smoke rising from this district, and it only proved his hypothesis. These Japanese soldiers were JLF without a doubt as made evident by the knightmares they used. The previous Japanese forces used Chinese knightmares, the domed Gun-Ru, but these forces used what seemed to be modified Glasgow.

He caught eye of a familiar face, Milly stared at him in apparent fear, similar to the guards which kept her at bay. Seems he managed to arrive on time...His eyes then traveled to the body laying flaccid on the floor, with a visible pool of blood beneath it.

As he stared at the body longer, it grew almost recognizable, and then he noticed the man situated to the corpse's right. He knew this man, it was Milly's father. He subconsciously took a step forward, trying to get a better view of the dead person, his mind slowly realizing who it was. The moment he stepped closer he was confronted by gunfire from four Burai which forgot their initial duty, and focused on him. Two sped forward to block his passage while the others remained behind the crowd to provide cover fire should it be necessary.

Lelouch was having none of it, and easily disabled the Burai with a flash of his D.O.M ability. He walked passed the two knightmares easily, and faced gunfire from the panicking soldiers. They had all but forgotten about their prisoners, and were putting all their effort on stopping him. They threw a grenade towards him, and it landed at his feet. Realizing its explosion could hurt the Ashfords he quickly grabbed it, and held it against his chest before rapping his cape around him tighter.

The explosion was muffled, and he was left with nothing but smoke and shrapnel. At this point he was only a few feet away from the presumed corpse of Ruben K. Ashford, so he felt it time to rid the streets of Japanese invaders.

His cape came to life, and reached out toward anyone he deemed an enemy, cutting them apart or impaling them. Several ran once they realized they had no chance, but he did not let them get far. He leapt toward the closest deserter, and landed heavily upon their spine. Without removing his foot form the injured soldier, his swung his cape toward the would be escapees, slicing them to bits. It was then he realized he was angry, and what he did was probably out of revenge. His body moved mindlessly once he realized who was killed, and he did not feel remorse for the wood be conquerors.

He looked around for more enemies, and saw fear stricken civilians. Among them was the remains of their captors, and the innocent were riddled with random splatters of blood which resulted from his attacks. He eyes landed on a single soldier, who held a civilian in his arms.

"I don't know what kind of monster you are, but just think of cutting me down, and I'll send this girl to hell with me!" Kusakabe shouted wildly as he held Milly at gunpoint. The girl too frightened to respond. She was more scared of the masked monster than her captor, as she fully believed he would cut through her.

Lelouch remained as calm as he could, and he brought his cape to reform. It wrapped around him like usual, and he merely stood without saying a word. He watched as Kusakabe slowly backed away; trying to get as close to the frozen Burai as he could. Lelouch assumed Kusakabe felt safer next to the giant machines, but he was far from safe. In fact he just gave Lelouch what he needed to save Milly.

Lelouch took a step toward the frightened Lieutenant Colonel which received a violent response.

"Stop where you are, or I'll shoot her! I don't care if she's innocent! This is payback for all the innocent lives Britannia took for the last 8 years! All the Japanese people slaughtered! Those people had nothing to do with the war yet they were shot down like dogs!" Kusakabe defended his actions.

Lelouch stopped marching forward, and faced the desperate man, "Britannia murdered millions of innocent people, that is a fact. It is only reasonable that you would wish to do the same to its people, and if it were anyone else, I'd probably do as you said."

Kusakabe grew confused, and he was now directly in front of one of the Burai.

"But, it isn't just anyone...because of your poor choice in hostage...you alone will join your men in death." Lelouch stated ominously.

Kusakabe readied himself for an attack, but did not expect it to come from above. The Burai behind him reached down and grabbed him by the head. It pulled him up and away from his hostage before crushing his head. Kusakabe's struggling ended in a spasm of squirms.

Milly fell to the floor in shocked relief, and her parents rushed to her side to check if she was injured.

Lelouch watched the reunion silently before turning, and walking to the body of Ruben K. Ashford. He stopped when the blood hit his feet, and looked at the body solemnly. His thoughts going over the last 8 years when he and Nunnally fell into the care of the Ashfords.

" _Mr. Ashford...you followed my mother until her death, and even after being disgraced and losing nobility, you remained kind. Even when knowing who Nunnally and I were, you aided us, sheltered us, gave us a life we always wanted. I fight to preserve that life you gifted us, but even with my powers I was not fast enough to save you,"_ Lelouch glanced over at Milly and her parents who now watched him with intense curiosity, _"Since I could not save you...I shall keep your legacy safe. As your family protected mine, I shall return the favor by insuring the safety of the remaining Ashford bloodline. That I do solemnly swear."_ Lelouch ended his silent promise, and faced the crowd of people who joined their respective loved ones.

Yet he could see how they all kept an eye on him, as if waiting for him to strike. Not even the Ashfords relaxed in his presence, and he can't blame them. Looking around, he noted the relative small amount of JLF members. He wondered if they decided to scatter, or take different districts.

"Does anyone know if there are more of them?" Lelouch decided to question those present. He gestured to the body of a JLF member who was not completely mutilated.

No one spoke which made sense. He did not exactly expect them to shout words of praise and gratitude at his intervention. People feared everything they did not know, and before them stood one of the greatest mysterious to ever plague the human race.

The former prince felt the need to reassure the frightened aristocrats, "I am not going to hurt any of you...unprovoked, so calm yourselves. Your chances of survival dwindle to nothing if you are too frightened to move or speak. I'll ask again, did they give any hint to there being more? These numbers are too little for the JLF."

Again no one spoke, and Lelouch grew annoyed, _"I don't have time for this..."_

"Very well...since no one will speak, I won't waste my time anymore than I have. I'm sure you all think getting to the nearest evacuation center is the best plan, but as of now fortifying yourself in your homes should be enough. I suggest remaining north of the palace where the presence of invaders is minimal. The military already set several blockades south of the palace, so you shall have no problem." Lelouch explained before turning to walk away. He was going to walk a bit before taking off, and as he distanced himself from the ever silent crowd, he heard the sound of an engine and screeching tires.

He turned toward the direction of the noise, but couldn't see anything due to the burning fire from the knightmares he destroyed when he arrived. He expected a knightmare, but was left surprised when a red pickup truck barreled through the knightmare wreckage, and slammed straight into him.

The vehicle stopped once it made contact, but its momentum shifted to him, and he was flung across the street. Surprised by the unexpected turn of events, he skid across the floor before stopping completely. He pushed himself up, and readied a defense and offense, but relaxed when he realized it was not a military truck. Then he grew confused to see a fuming, red-haired girl slam the truck's door shut.

"That old man didn't mention it being stick-shift! Who even owns such an outdated model anymore?!" Kallen shouted angrily.

She allowed herself this moment of selfish anger before focusing on the crowd. She then caught sight of Lelouch, and tensed. Common instinct in humans, assume everything unknown is dangerous.

Lelouch swore he knew this girl, maybe she was in his class or something? He cleared his mind of distracting thoughts, and focused on the girl, "Friend or foe?" Lelouch felt he knew the answer, but needed to be sure. He was still human after all, and instinct was ever present.

Kallen didn't expect it to talk, honestly she thought it to be some sort of machine, and now that she looked around, deduced it was probably the cause of this massacre.

"Friend..." She spoke hesitantly, unsure if that was the correct answer. When it relaxed, she followed, and looked around with greater attention. Her eyes widened when she realized who these men were. The uniform, the rising sun on their arms...members of the JLF. Now she rethought her answer, the armored figure might be her enemy. A new Britannian weapon?

"Kallen Stadtfeld! Where the hell were you?! Sneaking out in the middle of the night! And to choose tonight of all nights!" Mr. Stadtfeld walked up to his danger, anger clearly written all over his face. His hands landed roughly on her shoulders, and Kallen was taken back by the sudden rage.

Kallen held a very strange relationship with her father, and to an extent held some contempt for the man. Specifically for the way he treated Naoto and her. Rather uptight and Britannian at heart, her father displayed what he needed. He was a noble after all, and would only be disgraced should society discover he sired two children with a woman not of high society, and that is not mentioning the woman's Japanese ethnicity.

Thus their relationship was nothing normal, and was akin to casual acquaintances. Honestly she sometimes went days without talking to him, and as much as she hated to admit, held more conversations with the bitch of a woman he called wife. Given they were insults, there were still more words spoken between Kallen and that foul woman. So with the small amount of time she spent with her father, it was very rare to see him angry, and even stranger that he was angry to begin with. Her father was never the one to display emotion easily. A necessity when dealing with the politics of high end society.

"That isn't important..." Kallen started, but her father was having none of it.

"Not important?! Do you not understand what is happening? You could have died!" He shouted furiously at his rebellious daughter.

"But I didn't! I'm still alive!" She snapped back, and she quickly suppressed her ever growing survivor's guilt.

Mr. Stadtfeld physically lurched back at the sudden outburst. Call it fatherly instinct, but he felt her anger went further than the current situation. He knew he was not a good father...all he could provide were materialistic things in hope that it will create some sense of fatherhood, but he lied to himself constantly. As cold as he appeared, he still cared, even if he did not reconcile with his only living child.

"Don't waste your time on this lost cause..." Mr. Stadtfeld's wife stood next to her husband. Kallen grimaced at the sight of the blonde woman. She refused to acknowledge his father's wife (the only way she addresses the woman) as her stepmother. The two did not share a kind relationship, hell it was more of enmity between two opposing sides.

"No one asked for your input, witch." Kallen spat.

"No one asked for your burden, yet you're still here." Mrs. Stadtfeld replied.

"Why you plastic surgery addicted cun-"

"Kallen!" Mr. Stadtfeld stopped her from finishing her curse.

"You are not worth the energy..." Kallen stated before facing her father, "Where's my mother?" She asked.

"She's still at the mansion...she's Japanese so they didn't even spare her a glance." Her father explained.

"You mean Eleven, dear, and why do you care about that maid?" Mrs. Stadtfeld began, "From what I've seen you treat her as badly as I do."

Kallen went to retort, but knew what she said was true.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this...touching reunion. We still do not know if there are more members of the JLF. You could either wait here until the military catches wind of this small attack and follow them to the evacuation centers or return to your mansions and fortify." Lelouch spoke after having enough of the bickering. Time was short, and the group of civilians seem bent on the idea of traveling as one big horde of possible targets. Finally, they all decided he was right, and pushed passed their fear of him, to prioritize their fear of dying. Everyone began moving, and most headed for their homes, but others remained unsure.

"There are more."

Lelouch heard Milly's father, and turned to face the man. The Ashfords moved away from the still Burai, and refrained from looking at the corpse of their former patriarch.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"After they...shot my father...I heard their leader say something about...the main highway. I wasn't really focused due to..." The man struggled to explain, and tried his hardest not to think of his father's death.

"Main highway? So there are more of them there?" Lelouch probed further.

Johnathan shrugged, "I'm not sure...he said something about forming a blockade."

Lelouch nodded, "Then I suggest you remain away from the main freeways. Seal yourself in your homes, I assure you, these invaders will not reach this far north. The JLF members are a few who snuck in from the west. I'll deal with the remaining few."

Lelouch left the man to take in his words, and believed it time to depart. There was so much to do, but so little time.

"Wait!"

Lelouch was halted once again. He glanced back at the new Ashford head, and waited for the man to continue. Seems the former nobleman did not think Lelouch would stop. After a moment of hesitation, Johnathan spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Lelouch expected this, and could see others stopping to listen in on his answer. Lelouch thought of what to say, but had no time to think of anything grand, so he turned and activated his wings.

"I'm no one." Lelouch replied before taking off into the air.

Kallen watched alongside her father and his wife, "Doesn't seem like no one..." She murmured as the mysterious "no one" disappeared. She shook her head to refocus before turning and walking to the truck.

"Kallen, where are you going?" Her father questioned.

"To get my mother!" She shouted back. She slipped into the driver's seat, started the car, and circled around to head towards the Stadtfeld mansion.

* * *

Lelouch made it passed the skyscraper, and surveyed what he could see while thinking over the recent discoveries. It made sense that the JLF were north of the palace since they are situated outside the settlement. Must have used the confusion of the invasion to sneak into this district to take hostages by the looks of it. Probably as bargaining tools. Now that he thought of it, he hardly saw any Britannian forces north of the palace, especially this far north. They must be focused on keeping the palace safe, and keeping some control over the settlement by splitting it into north and south.

Although the JLF was nowhere near as big as the Britannian military, a surprise attack from the north backed by an aerial and land invasion focusing all their attention on the south, is a clever strategy. Yet it seems the military was not giving in since he noticed how the palace finally began fighting back with the sudden activation of their automatic defense systems. The thing he disliked was them seemingly abandoning the south, and reinforcing the defense line between the north and south. At this point they'll create a pseudo-"no man's land". If that were to happen, this invasion would only grow to become a full scale war.

The Chinese Federation is not stupid, and they would not risk such an obvious act of war without having something more in mind. In the end, what they wish to accomplice with this attack will be nullified by him. He will not allow them to turn Tokyo into a war zone.

Deep into his thoughts, Lelouch was surprised by the sudden ringing in his ear. He had yet to lower his phone's volume. It's not like he had anything special as his ringtone, just the default, but having it sound off at full volume was still rather shocking.

He removed his helmet to answer the call, and expected to hear Sayoko since that is the most plausible call.

"Finally! I called you like a thousand times!"

Lelouch flinched at the loud voice. He did not expect to get a call from him, but it made sense, "Rivalz? I don't think now is the best of times." Lelouch said as he flew over various streets. He went toward the main highway to start looking for the remaining JLF members, so if they were to set a blockade then he should be able to spot them from the air.

"Why? Is something wrong?! Where are you?!" Rivalz went from annoyed to worried.

"No, Nunnally, Sayoko and I made it underground to the Lifeline level. The real question is where are you? I assume you made it to the southern evacuation center." Lelouch lied flawlessly, but mentally cursed at the fact of a loose end. Now he needed to come up with an explanation as to why Shirley got hurt and he didn't. He couldn't just disappear like he wished since it would literally make no sense. Should he tell Rivalz?

"Well we were, but the military evacuated it ironically. Apparently the south is quickly becoming uninhabitable. Maybe you guys should get out before its too late." Rivalz kept Lelouch from enacting any plan.

"Evacuated? So where are you now? The west center?" Lelouch allowed his own curiosity to take hold, and a tinge of worry was also present.

"Originally, but it was overcrowded so they put me and my folks on a city bus, and gave us a six knightmare escort to take us to the northern center. Pretty cool huh...I'm like a celebrity...whose riding a bus with eighty random people." Rivalz was calm as always, "By the way, have you called the others? I tried calling Milly, Nina, and Shirley, but they haven't answered."

Again Rivalz sounded worried, so Lelouch felt the need to answer, "Milly called me, and told me she is safe, and Shirley...the concert ended at 10 so she would be home when the invasion ended. She hasn't called me so I don't know, and Nina...if the south is being evacuated then we can assume she got out with the evacuations."

Rivalz was silent for a few seconds, "I was hoping for better news...I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but such a vague answer only leaves room for doubt. I can't even be jealous about Milly calling you first...I mean really, so unfair," Rivalz's comedic undertone brought a small smile the Lelouch's face, "But you're right, I'm sure Shirley and Nina are fine, so let's think happier thoughts."

Lelouch realized Rivalz was probably very frightened about what was happening. All his friends were probably terrified since they've never come face to face with war, and he assumed they all had their own ways to cope with the harsh reality. Rivalz was an extrovert at heart, and craved human interaction. To Rivalz, his friends and family were the most important thing in the world. Thus here he was calling Lelouch in a worried frenzy, masked poorly by his humor, and seeking a conversation to calm his nerves.

"So you and Shirley huh," Rivalz started, "Be honest...how spicy was it?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes at his friend's, "Less than mild, Rivalz. I'm not one for such intimacy."

"Honestly I did not expect you to be, I was talking about Shirley. I bet Milly 10 bucks, that Shirley would make the first move." Rivalz said.

Lelouch was shocked, "She took you up on that? I thought she would be the one to bet in that direction."

"Oh she did, but she we-"

The call ended, and Lelouch was confused for no more than a second before he caught glimpse of an explosion in the distance. He stopped flying straight, and remained vertical in the air. He faced where the explosion was, and everything Rivalz told him went through his mind.

" _Rivalz said they were given an escort to the northern center...he never mentioned actually arriving...if he evacuated from the south, then they would want to get civilians as far away from the invasion as possible...the quickest way to the north would be...the main highway!"_ Lelouch was flying toward the explosion before he fully came to terms with what happened.


	5. Invasion: Part III

**A/N: Slowly, but surely we are reaching that bitter end. Again, my apologizes.**

* * *

"The test was a success!" A proud Japanese soldier shouted within the cockpit of a rather giant gun.

"The Raikō's shrapnel cannon tore through that convoy in an instant! No Sutherland left in sight!" Another added.

The Raikō was a massive coil gun created by the Japan Liberation Front, and was more of a successful experiment. Made from the bodies of four Burai knightmares which acted as the legs to the giant linear canon, the Raikō was a high velocity weapons which, as proven mere seconds prior, shot knightmare tearing steel balls at speed faster than sound. Additionally four Burai were modified with quad-linked arm guns, and they were all attached to a spinning circular disk atop the main canon that allowed easy 360 movement.

All these parts together made for a deadly weapon which if used properly could pose a serious threat to the Britannian military. Even with its countless features, it was still vulnerable to quick enemies, so surrounding it was basically a small army.

They were all situated on a grand highway which stood adjacent to another, and on the adjacent highway, a ways down, burned the remains of what they determined to be a military convoy sent to investigate the smoke rising from the high end residential district.

"With this gun, we'll tear down the Palace doors easily!"

* * *

Inside the Viceroy Palace, the highest ranking official left in the entirety of Area 11, Colonel General Samuel J. Colivett, sat upon the Viceroy throne (unwarranted mind you) within the grand control room. Dozens of men and woman were frantically updating him on the battle.

"General, the last civilian transport heading to the northern evacuation center was just destroyed!"

Colivett nearly stood, "What?! Didn't it pass the line a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it was a few yards north when the knightmares' IFF signals disappeared."

The grizzled general slammed his fist on the throne's armrests, "Dammit! We are already fighting against the odds, and we loose six more. I knew evacuating those civilians was a mistake." The general states angrily.

"With all due respect, sir, shouldn't civilians be the top priority in such a situation." A soldier stepped up to the throne and faced the man with a look of disapproval.

"What good is saving civilians if the capital falls? Casualties are common in war. Be glad I decided to save those I did." Colivett grumbled in response.

"It's not like you saved many. Those who were already in the evacuation center were safe for the time being, so we should have focused on searching the residential areas nearest to the bay. There's no telling how many civilians could be stuck there.

"Watch what you say Colonel MacCarter. Don't think for a second that I'll hesitate to remove you for insubordination just because you're my nephew. Relation has nothing to do in the military. As for those civilians stuck in the south...I'm sure the nation will have a day of mourning, the Emperor will give a speech, and then everyone moves on. The usual." Colivett said indifferently since he cared more about keeping his current position rather than saving commoners.

"And the north? If they were killed then that means the enemy passed our defense line." The Colonel stated.

"Send a small group to investigate. If the threat is great, we'll sent a battalion." Colivett complied.

* * *

Lelouch reached the plume of smoke, and landed on the highway a few feet away from the wreckage. He made out parts of Sutherlands, and random scraps of medal which burned slightly due to gasoline. Not all the knightmares exploded, since some where still more or less intact, but were disabled due to extensive damage. He stalked forward, and tried to distinguish the scraps layered across the road.

He did not pay attention where he stepped on since he was focused on the fiery scene before him. He stopped when his eyes settled upon the corpses. Most were indistinguishable since they were charred beyond comprehension, but there were a few who seemed more human like. Given those bodies were ripped apart, and mutilated severely, with missing limbs and holes gaping throughout their body.

The frame of a long vehicle burned ahead, and he could see outlines of people inside. Seems most of the people were not propelled outside the bus. A bus heading north via the main highway...To think this would be the resting place of the Cardemonde family.

Lelouch felt numb as he thought of his blue haired friend. His fists slowly closed, but his grip continued tightening, and he shook slightly. He did not notice how scraps of metal vibrated around him as he grew angrier.

Rivalz was a good friend, almost Suzaku's replacement. Its a shame the kindhearted teenager will never confess to Milly, something Rivalz looked forward to for years. Lelouch did not want to deal with loose ends, and now he didn't have to. He could disappear with only Nunnally and Sayoko knowing that he is alive. Yet he could not rejoice for this turn of events was never something he wanted.

First Shirley and now Rivalz. Then he heard the sound of knightmare spinners, and machinery moving. He turned to face the adjacent highway, and saw the army he looked for. Extensive as it was, he was not going to let them live. He noticed all the knightmares, of which there were at least fifty, several in the front forming a line of four across and five down. A total of 20 were guarding the giant gun which trotted about slowly but surely. Slowly was used loosely, since the gun moved at a relatively quick pace compared to its size.

From here he could not see all the forces behind the gun, but there seemed to be an equal if not superior amount of knightmares. As they moved further down the road, he caught sight of trucks with the back covered by tarps. Troop transport trucks, and more than five. Each could fit at least 20, and at most 30 if the troops were not heavy suited.

He would focus on the knightmares first, and it just so happens, one managed to spot him through the raging fire.

It was at the front, and it stopped which caused the others to do the same. All knightmares turned to face him, and it was as if he could hear them questioning his appearance. Without another word his used his wings to give him a boost, and leapt into the sky. His cape split and came down on the four knightmares closest to him. He cut through their arms, and sliced their cockpits in half.

His cape extended longer than ever, and his tentacle like weapon snapped in almost sentient manner. His attack was received with shouts, and shocked expressions. The four pilots within the Raikō could only stare in unified bafflement.

"What the fuck!"

"Should we fire?!"

"Idiot! We'll hit our own, and we need all the Burai we can get!"

"But without the Raikō we are useless!"

"Stay calm! Activate the quad-linked guns, and give the advance team cover! Start moving the Raikō back!"

"Yes, sir!"

The chaos within the group died down, and they quickly worked to keep their most precious weapon active. As ordered, they activated the guns which replaced the dismantled right and left arms of the four Burai.

The knightmares in front of the giant gun realized how the quad-guns were to fire, and quickly parted from each other, with most heading to the other side of the highway which was to the gun's right. Additionally, knightmares from the rear guard moved forward, and lined the gun's sides protectively.

Taken back by the sudden, planned out movement, Lelouch was unsure on how to act or who to attack first. Then he heard the giant cannon being moving, and decided taking it out should be priority. The four knightmare "legs" moved backward, and began raising their altered arms.

The sudden fire was far too quick for his movements, and he was pushed back. He controlled his cape as best he could, and attempted to use it to cut down the weapons, but was rendered silent when they managed to push back his cape. The cloth withdrew, and Lelouch could see how it was being torn. Clearly whatever the bullets are they were stronger than Sutherland rifles. He attempted to extend his hand to use his knightmare control, but anytime he did, he would stumble back by the force of the constant fire. Not to mention his knightmare control depended on a light hitting the knightmares directly, and its range wasn't anything grand.

Then a bullet hit his helmet directly, and he bent backwards before flying off his feet. He was in the air for a few seconds, and landed with an audible thump. Although the supernatural helmet absorbed most of the force, he still felt some of the contact. There was a brief moment that Lelouch wondered if he got whiplash, but the lack of pain in his neck contradicted that belief. His dizziness lasted a few seconds, but he stood either way. He could still feel the push of the bullets making contact with his body. He decided to give up on the offensive front, and kept his cape wrapped around himself to lessen the force.

His helmet was hit again, but he took a quick step back to keep himself from falling. The constant fire was shredding through his cape, and he grew worried. Bullets made direct contact with his armor after cutting through his cape, and sparks flew by. Shards of the giant projectiles flayed off him, glowing bright orange before fading as they cooled.

He looked down, and through the sparks and shattered metal, he could see his armor actually taking damage. He hoped it was his eyes playing tricks on him, so he faced his enemy once again. He rather ignore the inevitable to focus on the current.

His offensive weaponry was disabled, and he attempted to bring it to life with his thoughts as usual, but what he could control would hardly do any damage.

Another hit his helmet, and his head was pushed back. He fought against it, so he did not reel as much, but could feel his feet being further implanted into the concrete road as the force pushed him further back bit by bit.

He called forth his wings, and in less than a second they wrapped over him, and again lessened the barrage's force. He stepped forward. Slowly, and one foot at a time. Right. Left. Right. Left.

Lelouch lowered his wings to get a better view, and again he was hit in the helmet. Caught off guard once again, he was lifted off the ground, but his wings kept him from falling backward, and skidding away.

This is when he noticed the line across his helmet. A crack. Nothing crazy, no spider-webs, but it was a crack nonetheless. Now Lelouch panicked, but during his silent anxiety attack, he caught sight of the crack disappearing. Literally it seemed to vanish before his eyes.

" _It fixed itself..."_ He thought, but that did not ease his worry. This technically was his first field test after receiving the power in Shinjuku, so he did not know its entirety.

He decided he shall analyze the full range of capabilities later. He took another step forward, before extending his wings, and leaping high into the sky in an attempt to gain ground. He sailed diagonally across the sky, and as he attempted to flap his winds, he was shocked.

" _I can't fly!_ " He realized too soon, and fell faster than he wished. His wings fell apart, and soon disappeared. He could only guess they took more damaged than he initially thought, or, a wild assumption, they are weaker due to his armor's state.

He landed roughly and rolled on the barrel, and pushed himself up clumsily. His short victory lasted no more than a few seconds before he was grabbed, and taken away from the gun.

Lelouch was then forcefully thrown to the ground which created an indention. He pushed him out, and rolled out of the way barely missing a metallic, giant foot. He looked toward the giant gun once again, and it began moving forward, and dozens of Burai knightmares formed a wall between Lelouch, and the gun. At this rate the gun would get away.

He broke into a full sprint, and jumped into the sky once again, but was hit by various rockets which pushed him back even further. He landed on a truck's hood, causing it to bend inward with his weight.

"We have to keep pushing forward!" A pilot within the Raikō expressed.

"What of the others?! They'll be wiped out!"

"Those men came here knowing they won't make it back! They will die protecting this gun!"

"Just what the hell is that thing?"

"Has to be a new Britannian weapon. Some sort of new knightmare."

"Whatever it is, it can't be that strong, you saw how our titanium bullets kept it at bay."

"If they sent it, then the Britannians know we are here."

"Have you forgotten? This gun cuts through Sutherlands."

Lelouch could see the foot soldiers hesitating, and they kept their distance even when "surrounding" him. Though neither side attacked. Lelouch wondered why they would put themselves in such a position.

At this point, they would be shooting on their own allies if they were to fire upon him. This made him realize they were not fighting for survival, but for protection. They've accepted that this is their end.

" _Brave to a fault...a shame you killed my friend. I shall grant you the death you desire."_ Lelouch's cape was still out of commission, so he need to fight without it. He also need to clear his mind. Being angry midst battle only brings clouded judgment. The gun was moving further and further down the road.

He extended his arms forward, and opened his hand wide. A giant symbol appeared with the letters D.O.M. apparent. The beam of light made contact with the knightmares closest. He could not tell how many were affected, but he did not have the time to care. All he needed was the confirmation, and seeing how several knightmares froze and slumped as if deactivated, he bent forward and sprinted head on.

The cannon was moving further away, and without his flight he needed to get there on foot which leaves him an easy target. He could not jump that distance, and getting closer would be difficult even with the knightmares he controlled. The gun had its own knightmares standing sentinel which would keep him back.

He was about to reach the knightmares, and his thoughts brought it to life. The Burai closest to him, bend down and lowered his arm. The giant weapon held its hand open, just as Lelouch wanted.

He hopped onto the hand, and crouched, "Throw me!"

The Burai obeyed, and twisted weirdly like a pitcher before swinging its arm forward. Lelouch was thrown over the other Burai, and easily passed them. The other knightmares in his control moved to intercept anyone who tried to stop him. Luckily the shock of having several of their own turn against them, kept the JLF members from stopping him.

Meanwhile the pilots within the Raikō readied themselves for battle. Not against Lelouch, but against the approaching knightmares.

"Only three signals?" One questioned as they eyed the IFF map.

"The others could be clouding their signals."

"None of that matters! They are coming down this road. It will be too late for them to act once they notice us. Ready the shrapnel cannon!"

The three Sutherlands traveling down the road, they soon caught site of the enemies in the distance.

The leader of the three, noticed it first, "Seems we have trouble!" He shouted through the Sutherland's communications. Using the knightmare's built in camera, he zoomed in on the enemy, "What the? Disperse! Its some sort of cannon!"

"Fools! Splitting up won't save you! Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon loaded!"

A small light rapidly grew within the dark barrel, and a resonating sound was heard. The pilots within the massive coil gun smiled wide.

"Fire!"

The trigger was pushed, and the gun was seconds from launching its shrapnel cartridge. The left cockpit was then torn by bullets, and the pilots within were killed. The two "legs" on the left soon exploded, which sent the gun teetering.

"What the hell!?" The pilots on the right side shouted.

The gun fired, but due to the force not being spread out evenly, the remaining two "legs" lost their lower halves. The Raikō was pushed back, and skidded slightly.

Lelouch looked down at the destruction, and smiled. Due to the pilots being distracted by the Sutherlands, Lelouch managed to sneak up on the group. He took control of most of the Burai guarding the gun, and disabled them. One of them he had destroy the left "legs" thus setting into motion the Raiko's destruction.

Riding atop the Burai he controlled, he dealt with the Burai not in his control. They didn't realize what happened before being gunned down by his new weapon. With them taken out, he road his Burai up to the fallen Raikō, and jumped off. He calmly walked over to the right side. There he saw a bleeding JLF member who managed to drag his dead ally out of the damage cockpit.

The corpse lay flat on the damaged road, while the survivor leaned against part of the cockpit, and took deep breaths. His head bled heavily, and Lelouch could see a blood stain increasing around the man's stomach, and matting the soldier's uniform.

The Japanese man caught site of him, and didn't attempt to scurry away. He knew he was going to die either way.

Lelouch knelt to be at the soldier's eye level. All the injured man could see was his own reflection which was tinted purple due to the visor's color.

"Who ordered this attack?" Lelouch said.

The man's breathing grew rapid. He was running out of time, "You...wo-...won't win..."

"Was it the JLF? Or did China reach out to you first? What about the bombs?" Lelouch's was unnervingly calm.

The man stayed silent.

"I'm not Britannian...well I don't fight for them. In fact, I plan to go against them in the future… I just need to secure Tokyo first." Lelouch then realized his calm, soothing tone must be unnerving coming from him. His voice was modulated so it probably came off as terrifyingly monotonic.

"Then...why? Why...did you attack...us." The man said with a strained voice.

Lelouch helmet came apart, and disappeared as if never there. The injured soldier was clearly surprised, from the helmet's disappearance or Lelouch's youthfulness, was uncertain.

"That bus you destroyed...it held civilians. One of them was a good friend of mine. I'll admit, I lost my temper and acted rashly, but I'm calm now, so let us speak civilly. You want to liberate Japan correct?"

The man slowly nodded.

"If my plans go well then that is a possibility. My little sister lives in Tokyo, and Britannia's reign only puts her in more danger. This invasion is a clear example. Thus, in your last moments, you can help by telling me who ordered this attack, and where they are. The fastest way to end this invasion is to kill the leader. It'll leave the forces in disarray, which will allow the remaining Britannians to eliminate them without much trouble." Lelouch attempted to give a smile, but probably came off as sinister.

"How...can I...believe you? How can...I believe...that you'll...liberate Japan?" The man asked.

"You can't," Lelouch replied, "But what you can believe is that I love my sister. She means everything to me, and as you've seen, I am willing to go to great lengths to keep her safe. Liberating Japan is not my goal, but indirectly by liberating Japan, I give my sister a peaceful world to live in. A safe haven where people are not oppressed, where war is not an everyday thing. That is the world she wants, and the world I shall create, even if it means destroying the current world."

The dying man subconsciously shook his head, and was staring at the teenager with wide eyes, "You...are crazy...such a world cannot work...humans are greedy. This world...is evil...and nothing...can fix that..."

"The world is evil because we allowed it to be...because super powers keep it evil with their ideals. You are right fixing such a world is impossible, but I do not plan to fix it. I plan to destroy it by becoming a greater evil. An evil whose purpose is to be hated by all..." Lelouch stopped talking because he heard something. His helmet encased his head once again before an explosion overtook the area.

The Sutherlands were firing various rockets to make sure the gun is dead. Seems they already wiped out the Burai in his control. Lelouch reached out, and felt some knightmares from further down were still in his control, so he detonated them to wipe out any remaining JLF forces.

Soon after more explosions rang, and the bombardment upon the gun stopped. His cape was nearly repaired, but still showed its ware thus he will not attempt to fly yet.

The smoke cleared, and Lelouch didn't bother checking on the injured man. He doubted the man would tell him anything either way. This still left the issue on who was leading this operation. Soldiers can die left and right, and if the leader still stands then China will easily send millions. Luckily they decided to send a first wave which was probably less than 100,000 troops maybe less than 50,000.

He'll head south to disable Chinese soldiers. Enough pressure and they'll bend.

He leapt onto the fallen Raikō, and saw three Sutherlands passing by the wreckage. A rather wild idea popped into his mind, but that didn't stop him from going through. He jumped toward the nearest Sutherland, and skillfully landed on the giant cockpit which protruded outward. The D.O.M appeared over his hand again, and he gained control of the knightmare.

Lelouch made it bend over so that the cockpit was sticking directly upward, and ejected it. He held on with a steel grip, as the ejection launched the cockpit high into the sky. He rode the makeshift rocket, and he panned the Tokyo skyline. The north was more or less peaceful, but the south was riddled with blazing lights and distant explosions.

The cockpit ran out of propulsion, and began shifting as gravity played its part. As it shifted from ascension to descent, Lelouch activated his wings, and jumped off. There was a moment of panic when he did not hang in the air, but he slowly halted.

He faced the south, and cautiously shifted his body toward that direction, and slowly flew forward. He increased his speed slowly to make sure he did not fall out of the sky.

* * *

Deep in the southern districts of Tokyo, inside a park, several medical vehicles and tents baring the Chinese and Japanese flags resided. It was chaotic as more and more injured soldiers were dropped off. Surrounded with various lights to illuminate the darkened park.

Among the scrambling army was a single figure which did not belong. He was hidden well with a Chinese uniform he managed to get his hands on, but he cautiously made his way through the camp. The standard issue helmet kept his features from giving him away.

Sneaking behind a weapon transport truck turned ambulance, he quickly placed explosives underneath the truck. This would be the last one before detonation. With the C4 placed, the disguised Oz snuck his way out of the medical camp.

He avoided every soldier he came across, and escaped the park rather easily. He snuck into an alley before pulling out the detonator. He peered around the corner out of curiosity and caution to make sure he was not discovered.

With no sign of discovery he turned and ran down the alley while pressing the button.

Various soldiers caught sight of the blinking C4 before it exploded.

Oz heard the boom, and kept running. The least he could do for aiding this unexpected invasion. He traveled to China long ago before he joined Peace Mark, and he saw the horrors of corruption. The government allowed their people to starve, and live it complete poverty. Whoever the empress was, she seemed to rival the Emperor in her cruelty since she seemed to do nothing to fix her country while living in luxury.

Oz stopped to remove the soldier's armor, and started with his helmet, "Can barely breathe with this thing." He muttered.

He stopped when he felt eyes on him. He turned around, but saw nothing.

"I let my curiosity get the best of me."

Oz pulled out his gun in a blink, and aimed it at the newcomer. A woman walked out from the darkness, and the moonlight caused her vibrant hair to nearly glow.

"Who are you!?" Oz shouted.

She remained indifferent, "All this time wasted, and I end up with one of V.V.'s lackeys. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. It seems my own lackey is soon to arrive..." She stated with a hint of humor.

Oz was frozen, and feared the worst. Has the Order found him? Have they finally come to kill him? No, the woman made no indication as she spoke, but how would she know V.V.? Could it be…

"C.C..." Oz said just above a whisper, but she still heard him.

"So you know me. I'm surprised V.V. mentions me." The now identified C.C. replied.

"You are the traitorous witch C.C. who betrayed the Order." Oz could not help but recite what he was brainwashed to believe.

The witch merely rolled her eyes, "Great, another brainwashed idiot. I haven't the time for this. Since you know who I am then you know that gun will do nothing but waste both our time." Without anymore explanation C.C. walked away from the confused teenager.

* * *

Lelouch flew over the burning park. He could see the remains of military vehicles, and several soldiers running or limping from the flames. He planned to land but was hit, and sent flaying downward.

His crashing caused a crater, and pushed up dust. The dirt quickly dissipated, and Lelouch stood to face his attacker. It wasn't an army, but a single tank which got a good shot in. He noticed how any surviving members of the explosion eyed him with fear.

They thought he was the cause of this explosion. Lelouch eyed the tank, and the surrounding area. He came to the south with one goal, and that is to capture members of the enemy forces to gain information on who was the leader, and where they were. Then this explosion caught his attention, and he flew his way over.

He managed to slip pass the fighting Britannians and Chinese, and took out some aerial forces on the way. Originally he came to investigate, but now sees this the perfect time to act.

The tank released another round which rammed into him. He skidded back but stayed up. He inspected his armor for any cracks, and saw only a dusted outline of where the bullet hit.

He rolled out of the way of another bullet, and broke into a run. Before the tank fired, he jumped into the air to dodge another round. Lelouch landed heavily onto the tank creating a noticeable impression.

He ripped open the hatch leading inside, and pulled the tank's officer out. The man struggled wildly, attempted to reach for his handgun, but Lelouch held him by the throat, and kept him from doing anything rash.

Lelouch noticed a grenade on the officer's person, and pulled it off the uniform. He removed the pin, and tossed it inside the tank before jumping off it with officer in hand. The tank exploded behind him, but the Chinese officer could only focus on his captor.

Lelouch stomped on his prisoner's leg until he heard a crack. The officer shouted in pain, and fell onto his back.

"Tell me where your leader is!" Lelouch ordered.

The officer trembled as he fought against the pain, "N-never! Britannian...swine!"

Lelouch pressed on the officer's broken leg, "Talk or I'll break the other one!"

The officer shouted as the pain resonated through his body, "D-die...you monster!"

Lelouch grabbed the leg which wasn't broken, and held it up. He then pressed his other hand against the knee, and slowly bent the joint.

The officer jolted at the strain, and nearly jumped when the joint snapped. Lelouch did not stop, and pushed further causing bone to pierce the skin.

"Tell me now!"

No response. The man was unconscious at this point which made Lelouch curse loudly.

He stood, and turned hoping to find another soldier to get answers from, but the something snapping instinctively made him turn and send his cape to kill. The separated cape stopped mere inches from there target when Lelouch saw who it was. The girl who started it all.

"Impossible..." Lelouch said bewildered.

The same green hair, the same straight jacket, the same everything. This was definitely the girl from Shinjuku. The girl who gave him this power. Although she was a bit muddled, she looked no different than the day she was shot. The one difference would be her expression. He remembered her being indifferent, and in his visions she never showed emotions.

Yet now...she seemed almost sad. Almost regretful.

"My fears are true...it seems." She said somberly, "I felt something was off, but hoped it was my imagination. To think history would repeat itself so soon...to think your power would manifest like this." The lime-haired girl made no sense to Lelouch, but before he could voice his confusion, another person interjected.

"What is that?"

Lelouch looked passed the revived girl to see a blond, green eyed teenager about his age who was dressed in Chinese military garb. An undercover Britannian?

C.C. turned to face Oz, "You followed me?" She asked.

Oz's eyes never left Lelouch's armored form, "You said your lackey would arrive...If you are C.C. then your lackey must be a Geass user, so I was curious. But...how is it possible for Geass to take physical form?" Oz's bafflement was clearly fearful.

Lelouch watched the two, and grew more and more confused. _"Geass? Is that what this power is called?"_ Oddly enough, Lelouch felt as if he'd known all along.

"How is it possible that you are still alive?" Lelouch spoke, bringing the attention back to him, "And who are you?" Lelouch pointed at Oz, "Given your familiarity with...C.C...is it...I assume you are also a...Geass user." Lelouch cautiously used the unfamiliar vocabulary.

C.C. displayed the faintest of smiles, "There is a lot in this world you do not know boy...as for him," She motioned to Oz, "I've only met him today, and you'd assume right...he is also a Geass user."

"But," C.C. continued, "He is the only Geass user here." She stated mysteriously before glancing back at Oz, "You asked how is it possible for Geass to take physically form...it's not." She then faced Lelouch once again, and stared deep into the reflective visor.

"What you wield is not the wish known as Geass, but the Curse of rejection. A failed Geass contract becomes a Curse. Instead of Geass granting your wishes...the Curse shall refuse them."

Lelouch stood frozen, "What...what are you talking about?"

C.C. became indifferent once again, "It will turn you dreams into your nightmares...instead of protecting your sister, you shall endanger her. Instead of saving her...you shall kill her."

* * *

 **A/N: Felt like applying a similar concept from my other story. Power corrupts, and something as strong as this is bound to corrupt its user; just not in the way you think. Got the idea of a Curse from _Renya of Darkness_ which is canon in the known Code Geass universe. There is also a "continuity error", since in the previous chapter Lelouch referred to his power as Geass while here he learns the name. Oh well.**

 **[SKIP NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS]**

 **Along with the ending of _Nightmare of Nunnally_ which has Lelouch becoming C.C. or the "Demon King" (Minus the whole wired geass thing), and more like the inevitable overtake of the "Curse" which will turn Lelouch into a "Demon King" due to his evil deeds. Is this a spoiler? Probably? Sorry?**

 **[END OF SPOILERS]**

 **The curse in Renya is very different and vague in its origin and solution, so I've tweaked it. Sue me...actually don't, I'm just a broke college student doing this for fun.**

 **Like a hero for fun except not bald or stupidly powerful, but still broke.**


	6. Invasion: Part IV

**A/N:** **Expect another chapter soon. I'm rather slumped with the ending to this story, so suggestions are welcomed. I'll hear anyone out. I apologize beforehand, if my bluntness comes off as being rude.**

* * *

"What nonsense are you spouting? Curse?! Kill her?! What power did you give me?! What have you done to me!? Answer!" Lelouch shouted after having enough of the woman's vague commentary.

C.C. stared at the enraged boy, and thought on how to explain his inevitable end. It was Renya all over again. At least he found some happiness before the Curse took full affect, and C.C. wondered if this would be the case once again.

They all heard the echoing boom simultaneously, and watched as skyscrapers surrounding them were accidentally bombarded. More canon fire resounded, and this time passed over them to presumably damage the fortified palace.

"Seems there is no time for explanations." C.C. said.

Lelouch looked upward at the damaged buildings then back at C.C., and fellow geass user, "You found me...can I count on you to do it again?" He asked.

C.C. seemed exasperated, "No...well yes, but I won't walk through this maze of a city again. I did not wander for days to appease my own boredom; even with our connection, it took me ages to find my way to you. Technically I never did find you, since you unknowingly came to me."

"Then we'll meet up somewhere familiar. Head to the Shinjuku ghetto, near where we first met, and make sure he is with you. We cannot trust him to remain in Tokyo unsupervised." Lelouch focused on the blond for the first time.

Oz looked at both confused, "What? I did nothing to oppose you. I shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"Then why are you here? Clearly you have a greater purpose than tourism, and given how you managed to steal a Chinese uniform, I doubt a mere citizen would do something when "they shouldn't be here in the first place."" Lelouch walked forward. He passed C.C. who rolled her eyes.

"Rather dramatic aren't you?" She commented, "But you wouldn't be wrong...after all he's the cause of this explosion."

Lelouch looked towards her to find any indication of a lie, but found none, "Why tell me this?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "I'm curious as to why V.V. would want to invade Area 11. Like you said his presence here is not coincidental."

Again Lelouch was confused, "V.V.? What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Didn't I say we don't have time for explanations? Besides, I thought you would connect this faster than I since you think you're so intelligent. It's no revelation that he," C.C. motioned to Oz, "Played a part in this invasion."

Lelouch faced Oz once again. The blond instinctively took a step back. Lelouch eyed the ruined area, and a moment passed before he realized what C.C. was insinuating.

Lelouch then found himself holding Oz by the throat and lifting the Geass user off the ground, "Tell me..." Lelouch started slowly, "Did you plant those bombs?"

Oz felt the cold fury lingering behind Lelouch's calm voice, and grabbed the angry teenager's arm in an attempt to lessen the force around his throat.

"I didn't know." Oz replied with a strangled voice.

Lelouch expression turned cold underneath his helmet, "You didn't know…?"

His grasp tightened around Oz's throat, "Didn't know! What did you think would happen if you planted bombs in residential areas?"

Oz was confused by the outburst since it wasn't what he thought Lelouch was questioning him about, but he could not express his confusion due to being strangled.

"Because of you, someone dear to be was blown half to hell! You didn't know?! As someone who commits murder, you should know well what you are doing! Who you are killing! Maybe then you can at least pretend to justify the blood on your hands! So tell me, how do you justify killing innocent people...those who know nothing of the horrors of reality." Lelouch kept Oz off the ground, and kept squeezing tighter as his speech progressed.

"I doubt he can talk with you on the verge of crushing his windpipe." C.C. pointed out which knocked Lelouch out of his anger filled stupor.

Lelouch tossed Oz aside, and allowed the blond to cough and breathe heavily to stabilize the intake of oxygen.

"I...knew...what I was...doing." Oz said between breaths.

"So you knew you were killing innocent people?" Lelouch replied.

"No...I placed the bombs in places that would be vacant at the time of detonation...I knew no one would be there." Oz rubbed his neck to clear it of the constricted feeling.

"You miscalculated. There were hundreds of people at the concert hall. One of which was myself. You now have the blood of hundreds of innocent people on your hands." Lelouch observed Oz's reaction, and gave the teenager credit. The blond hid his emotions well.

"I knew there was a concert, but that was meant to end at 10. An hour is enough time for the area to be cleared." Oz grew defensive.

"So you actually put thought into your attack. Your morals do not go with what is happening. Why would you help China invade Tokyo? Surely you knew they would only take it for themselves, and that your little attempt to save civilians was in vain." Lelouch said.

"That is what I didn't know...I had no id-"

The screeching of land spinners drew their attention away from the conversation. Several Gun-Ru knightmares caught sight of the three.

"Looks like we overstayed our welcome." C.C.'s snarky comment went unnoticed.

In a few seconds they were surrounded, and Lelouch felt conflicted on what to do. Believing he could not just wait for the inevitable, he grabbed Oz without the blond's permission, and pulled C.C. toward himself with his cape.

He ignored their startled comments, and held them firmly under each arm. He pushed himself off the ground, and flew high into the sky with C.C. and Oz at his sides. He flew high above the skyscrapers, and faced his destination.

"After living for so long, this is a first." C.C. said rather loudly. It was hard to speak over the excessive winds.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Oz shouted as he comically held onto Lelouch for dear life.

"We are not finished talking! I still have to deal with this invasion, so I'm taking you somewhere you can wait for me." Lelouch explained as he flew toward Ashford.

Off in the distance, he saw the cause of the new explosions. A battleship entered Tokyo bay, and begun a strategic bombardment on parts of the city.

"Of course...that's where the leader is. Hidden behind an armed, floating fortress." Lelouch realized he needed to attack the ship as soon as he could, but he needed to deal with the two first.

He neared Ashford academy, and saw the campus overrun by the invading force. With camps, and command vehicles scattered through the main Ashford lawn which was in front of the main building. It was more or less a makeshift military base. Ashford's expansive grounds probably provided a decent amount of room for an army.

" _Dammit...what is the Britannian military doing? I hoped they would try to take land back. They've done nothing but fortify themselves in the palace. At this rate, Tokyo will fall solely on the military's incompetence."_ Lelouch thought before being spotted by the ground forces. Various explosions went off around him, and he quickly wrapped himself in his cape which also protected the two in his care.

A tank round hit him, and he plummeted to the ground. Right before he hit the ground, he lessened his velocity by extending his wings wide. He landed somewhat graciously, and kept C.C. and Oz protected underneath his extended cape.

"Well this plan was flawless." C.C. gave another snarky comment. This time gaining a response.

"Please tell me you aren't always like this." Lelouch replied over the sounds of gunfire.

"Only on good days." She replied.

Lelouch released a heavy sigh, "Then let us pray for bad days."

"If you're done with your lover's spat...we should focus on the enemies currently firing at us." Oz interjected.

Lelouch saw his opening in the form of various knightmares closing in on him, "I'll get us an opening." The armored boy reached out, and activated his knightmare control. At first nothing happened, which made Lelouch realize it only works within a giving range, but as the Gun-Ru's neared, some stopped moving all together before he willed them to attack the others. Chaos erupted as Gun-Ru's fired upon their former allies. The pilots within the controlled knightmares fought unconsciousness, but eventually gave in.

The controlled knightmares formed a semi-circle around Lelouch and co, "Keep up, and stay near." Lelouch broke into a near sprint which caught his two companions off guard. They watched as he ran away, and quickly joined him.

C.C.'s expression was nothing but annoyed, having grown tired of this contract already. She never expected it to escalate to this level.

Oz remained indifferent since his mind was now on survival. He eyed the knightmares which remained around them protectively, and actually moved as they did, never slowing down or speeding up, just keeping a stable pace.

The controlled Gun-Ru's were pelted by gunfire, and tank fire, but remained protective as long as the knightmare remain upright. Oz wanted to ask how this was possible, but felt he shouldn't waste his breath. He needed all the stamina he had.

An explosion to the right drew their attention, but they kept moving. The Gun-Ru half circle shifted to make up for the sudden loss, and to continue protecting the group.

Oz heard the familiar sound of mortar fire, "Mortars!"

Lelouch spun around faster than he thought possible, and brought C.C. and Oz close to him before shielding them underneath his cape. The bombs hit, and Lelouch's hearing was rendered null due to the cacophonous explosions.

When the smoke cleared, Lelouch looked around him to see the knightmares he controlled were defeated by the combined effort of anti-knightmare tanks and other Gun-Ru's. VTOL aircraft flew overhead with their lights directed at him.

If it were any other time, Lelouch wouldn't feel cornered, but now that he has people to protect, he found himself momentarily slumped. Which raised the question, did he need to protect them? Lelouch hardly knew the two.

C.C. was the person who granted him his power, but she was apparently immortal. The blond, which Lelouch had yet to learn his name, was just someone caught in the middle. Even if he caused the explosion which injured Shirley, Lelouch really had no reason to keep him alive. What would he know that C.C. didn't?

The lack of gunfire caught their attention, and they all realized no one was attacking them. Instead they worked to surround them menacingly. Various tanks, Gun-Ru's, foot soldiers, mortars, and VTOLs all ready to open fire.

Meanwhile inside the battleship, General Cao watched the live footage silently, "So he returns to the same area...why does Britannia wish to protect an academy?"

Something from the footage caught his eye, so he asked for them to zoom in. The camera operators inside the gunships did as ordered and zoomed in on the caped adversary. It was small, but he swore he saw movement coming from underneath the villain's cape. Not to mention the armored figure remained still far longer than last time.

Then he saw it due to the fluttering of the figure's cape. It was brief but there was no mistaking it, the caped villain protected someone, and clearly they were important enough for him not to take any further action. The monster may be able to protect itself, but the moment it moved, all the Chinese forces would open fire which would kill those he protected.

"Armored man!" Cao shouted over the connected speakers.

Lelouch recognized this gruff voice. The man from the highway. There was no doubt now...this is who leads this invasion.

"Last time I underestimated you. That I will admit. Even now, I know attacking would do nothing. Whatever weapons you wield, they are stronger than what we throw, yet you remain still. Clearly you have someone to protect, and attacking would only end in their death, correct?" Cao wasn't really asking, but felt the need for rhetoric at the moment.

Lelouch let out an exaggerated laugh which was obviously fake, but It seems in impromptu acting was believable enough to fool them.

"Leader of invading forces!" Lelouch started. Mocking the tone Cao used when addressing him.

Cao suppressed his anger in favor of listening to the armor clad figure had to say.

"If you think such an indirect threat will get me to surrender than you are foolish!" Lelouch's modulated voice resonated with those present.

"Then you do not care if my men gun down your ward like dogs?" Cao said.

Again Lelouch release rambunctious laughter which oddly seemed to drown the VTOL engines, "Ward? I prefer the word prisoner! Trying to use my prisoners against me is pathetically stupid!"

Said "prisoners" spared each other a glance before addressing the cape clad teenager.

"Boy...what are you planning? I may be immortal, but I still feel pain. Being mutilated is not what I call a thrilling experience." C.C. said not at all worrying about Oz.

"Geass user...I have yet to learn your name." Lelouch ignored C.C.'s comment, and whispered to Oz.

"Oz." The blond replied.

"Well then Oz...you have about a minute to tell me why I should let you live." Lelouch stated bluntly.

Oz was surprised, and didn't speak for a few seconds before realizing Lelouch was most likely serious, "Honestly there isn't one. I don't even know what you want!"

"Back then I asked you why help China. You clearly aren't Chinese or Japanese, and you seem to uphold the morals you preach. So why did you help them?" Lelouch asked again.

Oz did not understand why he was being interrogated here of all places, but realized this could be his end, "They hired me. But I didn't know China was going to invade." Oz answered.

"I still have a lot to ask you, and now isn't the time. You've managed to convince me, but we aren't out of it yet." Lelouch replied causally and without explanation.

"Wait what?" Oz questioned.

"Oz, since you said they hired you, I assume you are a mercenary or something like that?" Lelouch received a nod so he continued, "Then you must be skilled with weaponry to some extent. I'll take out the knightmares and you get C.C. into the main building."

"Wait! Its not like I'm an armory! I only have a pistol, and one magazine left." Oz argued.

"Can't you see where we are? This is a military base, there's bound to be more guns lying around." Lelouch reasoned.

"Can't you see we are surrounded?" Oz said.

"I said I'll take care of the knightmares. The foot soldiers are in front of us while the back is covered by tanks and knightmares. Once I take out the knightmare, you use the chaos to escape from the rear, then remain hidden as I draw all their attention." Lelouch explained.

Oz thought the plan had too many loose ends, but what other option did they have. He then remembered something, and pulled out a small package wrapped with tape, wires, and plastic.

"I still have some C4. We can use the explosion for further cover." Oz said.

Lelouch almost parted his cape to look at the blond with exasperation, but realized such an action would leave the two vulnerable, "You mention this now?"

Oz subconsciously shrugged, "I forgot, and you didn't ask."

"Just give me the explosive and detonator."

Oz did as commanded and placed the C4 and detonator in his right hand, "Flip the cap the and press the button."

Lelouch didn't reply, but heard Oz's brief explanation.

"Sorry to interrupt your planning, but what of me?" C.C. interjected.

"To what extent are you immortal?" Lelouch asked.

"I was beheaded once." She replied casually

"Alright, you stay with me for now. I won't be as tense knowing you won't die, but I'll try to keep you unscathed. Here take the detonator; I'll say when." Lelouch finished speaking, and slowly crouched before reach out from underneath his cape to place the C4 directly in front of him.

Cao grew suspicious, "He's planning something..." He said to himself

Lelouch hands return to their position hidden underneath his black cape, and his activated his D.O.M ability.

Oz eyed the hologram like symbol which appeared in front of Lelouch's palms, but got passed his amazement to focus on his task.

Lelouch then opened his arms wide, and kept them straight on either side of him with the D.O.M ability in full affect. He then spun around to capture the knightmares around him in hopes they were not too far. Luckily they weren't. Unluckily Cao seemed to have learned.

"Do not let that light touch the knightmares!" Cao shouted.

Some knightmares moved away thus leaving the effective range of the beam of light, but most of the Gun-Ru's were hit by the beam, and erupted into fiery, pink-hued explosions. Sakuradite was such an explosive compound, and knightmares would not work without the pink colored mineral.

The explosions clouded the area, and any tank near the exploding knightmares were easily destroyed. With the walls of smoke clouding them, Lelouch enacting his plan.

"Oz go! C.C. now!" Lelouch shouted.

Oz left the protective confinement of Lelouch's extended cape, and sprinted as fast as his body let him. C.C. pressed the C4 detonator which went off with more force than anticipated.

Oz was only a few feet away, and stumbled due to the C4's force. He kept himself from falling over, and ran to his destination. The cloud of smoke from several knightmares exploding was thick, and extended high into the sky. He reached the "edge" of the smoke wall, and placed his arm in front of his eyes before leaping into the smoke. Oz regretted leaving his stolen helmet since the smoke burned his eyes, and he could barely breathe.

That did not stop him from running, instead he felt the need to run faster to clear the toxic fumes. After what felt like several minutes, he cleared the smoke, and coughed continuously. His eyes were filled with tears, and Oz let his body naturally clean the particles from his eyes.

He blinked rapidly a few times to let the tears fall, and looked around him to see several soldiers in a worse state than him. He could only assume they managed to get out of the tanks which were engulfed by the explosions. They hadn't noticed him, but he couldn't wait until they did. Hopefully they wouldn't notice him through their blurry eyes. He was somewhat disguised with his body still covered in armor.

He ran passed them, and headed toward the giant tents which acted as the buildings to this makeshift base.

Meanwhile Lelouch did the same as Oz, but in the opposite direction and with C.C. running beside him. Lelouch knew the gunships were surely going to fire any moment, so he turned to C.C., "Keep running! Hide inside the smoke!"

She nodded, and didn't falter when Lelouch stopped leaving her to continue on her own. He watched her disappear into the smoke, and he ignored the bullets which bounced off him.

He leapt into the sky, and propelled himself higher than the gunships flew. He turned his body to look down at the gunships which dispersed to stay out of his reach. Lelouch dove onto the nearest VTOL which caused it to spin uncontrollably due to the impact. Before the pilot could steady the aircraft, Lelouch cut through its engines.

He then jumped off and narrowly grabbed onto the right engine of another gunship. It spun wildly in the air, and smashed into another. This caused the gunship Lelouch hung onto to explode which sent him spinning wildly downward.

He skipped off the ground like a stone once, twice, then came to a halt when his velocity reached a level that allowed him to dig into the once beautiful grass. His crashing uprooted the grass and left it a disheveled dirt mess.

The fallen prince pushed himself up quickly, and looked at his surroundings. Tanks moved around him and readied their canons. There were maybe ten, which made Lelouch realize the forces of this camp were not as grand as he initially thought. That and he probably took most of them out with his initial attack.

He moved out of the way of a singular cannon shot, but failed to dodge another, and tumbled across the ground. Releasing a tired sigh, Lelouch pushed himself up, and sent his cape through the nearest tank. He aimed to low and only damaged its continuous track. Then it blew up suddenly without warning.

Then another tank made itself known, and Lelouch readied himself to attack, but the opening of the tank's hatch, and the sight of a familiar woman stopped him.

"C.C.? How the hell did you get a tank?!" Lelouch shouted, completely ignoring the fight.

"That would be Oz's doing, seems he has more skills than he let on." She replied calmly.

Meanwhile inside the commandeered tank, Oz kept his eyes on the periscopes in front of him. A tank wasn't really something driven by one man, so he was really hoping C.C. would take her seat as his "co-pilot" again before the enemy tanks made a move.

Honestly he never planned to steal a tank, but was better than hiding while Lelouch took out the camp. It was also pure luck that he came across C.C. Said immortal wielded an automatic rifle she picked up off a corpse.

"C.C., get back inside before you get shot!" Oz said.

"Worried? We've only known each other for no more than an hour, and you've grown attached. Such malleable trust will be the death of you." She replied.

"You'll be the death of me at the moment! I'm more worried about myself since this vehicle needs at least two people to drive it properly!" He countered angrily.

Lelouch heard the muffled screaming coming from within the tank, and found himself agreeing with the blond, geass user, but now wasn't the time, "C.C., get back inside, and take out any remaining foot soldiers, an-" He was caught off by cannon fire hitting him. A smoke cloud replaced him as he was launched away.

C.C. jerked violently due to the tank moving suddenly. It was reversing, "We are sitting ducks! C.C. man the canon!"

The immortal entered, and closed the hatch before taking her place in the gunner's chair. Even with this being the first time she ever used a tank's gun, Oz seemed to know how to operate it, and thus briefly explained it to her the basics.

"They are targeting us." She stated.

"Given we just destroyed one of them, it makes sense." Oz replied as he kept moving the tank back.

"Targeting the tank furthest right." She held them in her view, but a sudden shift in the tank's movement obscured it.

"Try to keep this thing stable." C.C. said.

"I can't help if I'm trying not to die. We can't all be immortals!" Oz screamed.

"It's not as joyous as it seems, and firing." Still as impassive as ever, she fired upon the tank directly in her vision. She hit it, and the compact, explosive shell destroyed the enemy tank.

"On to the next one, and try to keep the tanks steady this time."

This time Oz remained silent, growing tired of C.C.'s constant comebacks. Various shells flew over and near their tank. One managed to hit the ground directly in front of the tank, obscuring Oz's view.

"On the left!" Oz shouted.

C.C. moved the gun's to aim at the tanks situated left of them, but an explosion directly in front of the cannon stopped her from acting.

"Were we hit?!" Oz exclaimed.

"Not exactly, it seems he managed to shield us." C.C. replied.

Oz watched as the smoke cleared, and how Lelouch ran toward the main building of Ashford Academy, "Looks like an attack from above. Probably an RPG."

"He did mention ridding the area of foot soldiers first, and I can see why." C.C. commented.

Lelouch looked back to see the tank unscathed, and proceeded toward the building. As he passed the enemy tanks, he cut through their tracks to immobilize them. Thus they became easier targets for Oz and C.C.; He leapt with his wings active, and was over the building's roof. He could see two soldiers, one with an RPG in hand while the other helped in loading the launcher.

They ran away from the edge, but steel clumsily loaded the rocket launcher. Lelouch landed on the roof in front of them just as the soldiers finished loading the projectile. The armored prince ran forward, and reached for the explosive just as it was launched. His hand wrapped around the projectile when it was no more than a few inches away from the launcher.

He held the rocket in his hand before it exploded. The soldiers were killed, and the ground below him crumbled away. He fell through the roof, and nearly fell through the floor below.

He pushed himself up, and looked around to see a familiar room. One of the many filing offices which belonged to the academy. He landed on filing cabinets, and destroyed them which sent papers everywhere. He looked up to the hole in the roof, and could see the night sky.

Lelouch jumped out onto the roof once again, and looked over the edge. The occupying force was basically gone, and from here, there weren't as many as he thought. The Gun-Ru knightmares were all gone, the foot soldiers were injured or dead, and the tents were in shambles more or less. All that remained were the few tanks below. Most abandoned their disabled vehicles, and were killed by gun fire.

Now with the base gone, there is no risk of them finding a way down to the Lifeline level.

He turned toward the bay where the battleship fired its massive guns. He needed to get there to end this invasion. From the looks of it, both sides were getting tired, and would probably have a moment of ceasefire before fighting once more. Tired soldiers are dead soldiers.

Before attacking the gun, he needed to get C.C. and Oz into the Lifeline level, where Sayoko will keep them restrained until the battle is over.

Lelouch jumped off the building, and landed on top of a tank. He ripped open the hatch, and pulled out the commander before killing him. He then tossed a grenade inside the tank before jumping off and walking toward Oz and C.C.

The front lawn of Ashford Academy was now littered with dead soldiers, dismantled tanks, scraps of knightmares, and remains of gunships. Grass was uprooted, the cement walkways were in shambles, and the main building had broken windows and a crumbled ceiling. Smoke still rose into the sky from explosions, and the irony smell of blood was ever present. The very definition of a battlefield.

"Alright, get out of the tank. There doesn't seem to be anymore soldiers here." Lelouch smoke to the tank's occupants.

C.C. opened up the hatch, and lifted herself out, "Haven't fought in a war like that since the forties, and even then I wasn't exactly on the winning side." She commented.

Oz followed, but Lelouch stopped him, "Oz use the tank's cannon to destroy that tent," He said as he pointed at a military tent, "It's the weapon cache."

Oz turned toward the tent before slipping back into the tank. C.C. and Lelouch watched as the tank's cannon moved to aim at the armory. Then it fired, and the explosion was light. Well light for an explosion. It soon expanded, and the explosion increased exponentially. The shockwave shattered nearby windows, and C.C. protected her eyes from the dirt.

"Rather explosive." Lelouch said.

"That tends to happen when you fire an explosive round at various explosives." C.C. replied flippantly.

"Good point." Lelouch commented when he walked up to the tank.

Oz jumped off the tank's body, and landed on the uprooted grass, "We survived…" He said before remembering who he was with, "Well there was never any doubt with you two…but I was worried for a second."

Lelouch stepped up to the mercenary which gained the blond's attention. Then, without warning, Lelouch grabbed Oz's neck and slammed him onto the ground.

Oz wiggled around, and fought back, but Lelouch's grip only tightened. Oz's expression was pure shock, and slowly turned into subtle fear. His struggling slowed, and his strength faded. After a few moments, Oz's eyes closed, and his body went limp.

Lelouch released his grip, and quietly watched. He got the confirmation he needed, so he lifted Oz's body over his shoulder, and turned to face C.C.

"For a moment I thought you were going to kill him." She said.

Lelouch passed her, "For a moment I thought I did. That was the first time I strangled someone to unconsciousness."

C.C. followed closely behind, "Big gamble."

"I don't care if he lives or dies, but if I can gain more knowledge about this power from him, then helping him survive is beneficial." Lelouch said.

"Even after he fought alongside you? Rather cold." She stated.

"He fought alongside me, physically, but as allies is another story. He was fighting for survival, and using you was only a part of that. He knows you cannot die, and that he cannot harm me, so he took the best route. The smartest route was "fighting alongside me", as allies." Lelouch explained.

"Or you are crazy, and your speculations are merely delusions created by your morbid view of the world which came about due to traumatic childhood experiences." C.C. retorted with a cheeky smile.

Lelouch remained silent until they reached their destination. They stepped over the broken glass doors, and made their way down the halls before reaching the elevator leading down to the Lifeline level.

"You've yet to explain." C.C. reminded.

"I need you two somewhere I know you'll be secure. Underneath the school there is bunker of sorts where you shall stay until this invasion is over." Lelouch put in the code for the lift, and the doors opened. Lelouch stepped in followed by C.C. He pressed the button with a small "3" etched into it, and the doors closed. They remained silent as the floor numbers passed by.

* * *

 **A/N: I have two "endings" for this story in mind, and they're both rather shit. One will make you scream "bullshit", while the other is a little too gruesome. I might go for the first one, since I have it more played out, but who knows? I might use both. That would be controversial. I might use one then release an extra "Alternative ending" chapter. We'll see.**

 **Opinions? Suggestions?**


	7. Invasion: End

**A/N: This is the end of the "invasion arc" if you would, not the end of the story. That's the next chapter which I may or may not have up before the end of this coming week. Depends how lazy I get. Still unsure of the ending thought, but from the looks of it, I have it going in one specific direction which will not be a favored ending to put it mildly. Now to make it as legit as possible. I'll hear any suggestions so feel free.**

* * *

Sayoko sat calmly directly outside the barrack like room where Nunnally slept. The young girl fought sleep as long as she could, but eventually her stamina ran out, and she found herself drifting involuntarily. She was asleep after doing the tired "head nod", so Sayoko moved her from her wheelchair to the cot.

The bunker was a jumble of various doors and halls with the biggest room being the "cafeteria" area. There several stored tables, and chairs sat motionless in the dark corners of the wide room. The elevator was at the furthest wall inside a small corridor. The right of the corridor was door which led to the kitchen. To its left were most of the folded chairs and tables. The wall directly opposite had a big double door which lead into halls of small chambers. A large table was unfolded, and placed in the center of the room, having been used by Sayoko and Nunnally.

The hallway had four doors on each side, with a total of eight total. Each room possibly big enough for five to reside comfortably, with a maximum opacity of eight, should it be needed. Each room was more or less identical, in size and furniture. The hallway ended, and split in two directions. Both the right and left lead into another sub level which held the same amount of rooms. In both levels, at the opposite end of the entrances there were two unisex bathrooms which, area wise were similar to the sleeping chambers. With these four in the hallways, and the two in the cafeteria area, there were a total of six.

The first door to the right of the first hallway of rooms was where Nunnally slept. Using one of the foldable chairs, Sayoko sat directly outside the room, and blocked the narrow hallway. She propped the double doors open with the weight of various folded chairs. She kept her sight on the elevator which was directly across the hallway entrance. Her eyes more or less glued to the line of numbers atop the elevator doors. None of the numbers were lit which indicated the lift was not in use.

Sayoko sat straight in her chair, with her feet layer flat on the floor. Even though they were deep underground, Sayoko's trained ears could hear the hushed rumbles coming from the war above. The last few minutes they increased in frequency, so much so, the lights inside the bunker would flicker periodically. Sayoko was prepared should the lights turn off, and packed various lanterns and flashlights.

Other than the rumbling, and humming of the fluorescent lights above, Sayoko sat in complete silence. Her thoughts focus on the girl sleeping in the room to her left, and on the possible way to protect said girl should an enemy make it down here. After Nunnally fell asleep, Sayoko surveyed the bunker, and found a small floor hatch in a utility closet which led into a small tunnel. She could only assume the tunnel led out of the bunker, and down into the sewers.

That escape would be last resort, but she needed to have all parameters in mind when protecting Nunnally. Additionally some of her thoughts wandered to her Master Lelouch, who was currently fighting in the battle above. Her mind filled with the recent memory of seeing Master Lelouch, covered in armor, and flying into the sky to fight the attacking aircraft.

She held the upmost trust in Lelouch, and believed him when he said he shall explain, but the "when" is what concerned her.

" _I'll explain when I return…_ "

Thinking about his words, she could not help but feel as though he was lying. Not in a malicious way, but in the way he lies to Nunnally. A protective lie which was meant for reassurance rather than deceit.

A ding drew her from her thoughts, and her darted to the numbers above the elevator. The "1" was on, and it turned off before the "2" turned on. Someone was coming down the elevator.

She was up instantly, and passed by the double doors. She removed the chairs, and allowed the doors to close. Her kunai were in her hands, and a ninjato was hidden within her dress. She moved passed the table she and Nunnally used earlier, and remained outside the corridor leading the elevator. She peered over the corner, and saw the number "3" light up, and a ding signaling the arrival of the elevator. She hid behind cover again, and waited for the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Sayoko!"

She heard the doors opening, and went to confront, but Lelouch's voice kept her from acting. She turned to corner, and saw him still in his armor, but without the helmet, and her eyes immediately went to his appearance. He was pale, not considerably, and to any normal person it would be unnoticeable, but Sayoko could see the slight change in skin tone. Yet that wasn't the most concerning thing about his appearance.

"Master Lelouch…are you alright?" Her caring nature took over.

He looked at her confused, "I'm fine, why?"

C.C. decided to clear the one sided confused, "You might want to look at yourself."

Lelouch glanced in her direction before facing Sayoko again. The maid seemed to agree with the green haired stranger, so Lelouch walked forward, and out of the short corridor.

To his right was a giant mirror. Not floor to ceiling, but still sizable in height and length. There he saw himself, and two things caught his attention. The first was his complexion. Lelouch wasn't the tannest guy out there, but his natural tone wasn't completely pale either. That is why he could easily see the change, and he compared it to when he had a cold. Pale skin, without much color.

The second thing which caught his attention, and frightened him were the lines coming from his neck. Like the circuits which covered his armor, the left side of his face was marred by purple lines which went from his neck, where armor met skin, to underneath his cheek bone. They glowed slightly, similar to those on his armor.

Panicked he deactivated his armor, but the circuits remained. They slowly disappeared, and faded as if never there. With the removal of his armor, Lelouch suddenly felt the weight of the teenager over his shoulder, and his knees were moments from buckling.

"Sayoko…a bit of help…" His strained plea was heard, and Sayoko helped by removing the unconscious boy from Lelouch's grasp. She then set him on the table which was laid out.

Lelouch eyes himself in the mirror for a second longer. He still wore his tie and buttoned shirt, along with his trousers.

He turned away from the mirror to face Sayoko who watched curiously, "Tie him up, he's a prisoner."

She nodded, and went to grab one of the folded chairs. Lelouch glanced to C.C. who looked bored, "She's one as well, but I doubt you need to tie her up."

C.C. crossed her arms at this, "What? I'm not threatening?"

"You are immortal, and have vast knowledge in your arsenal. You're plenty threatening, but we are in a contract. You gave me this power, and in return I grant your wish. If you want I can grant it now, and we can part ways." Lelouch offered.

She chuckled, "You seem to have forgotten boy; your contract failed. Seems C's world doesn't want you wielding Geass, yet you've immerged with such a powerful Curse. Honestly I'm in the dark as much as you are."

"Then you are not needed." Lelouch threatened.

Again she laughed, "You're far stupider than I thought. I may not know how your contract failed, but still hold more knowledge than your mortal mind can comprehend. But if you feel the need to get rid of me, I can't stop you." She shrugged listlessly, "Just don't come seeking answers when you destroy all you love."

The sound of glass breaking resonated throughout the bunker. Lelouch held C.C. by her throat, and pressed her against the mirror. His armor already encompassing his body, "I'm tired of your elusiveness, witch! You are the one who gave me this power! The "Power of the King" was it not? In the visions you told me it will grant me power to change the world! To bring about my deepest desire! Now you contradict yourself! Telling me I will only bring horror and death! Oz was right, you are nothing but a witch!"

"Witch. Demon. Blasphemer. I've heard them all, you humans are no different. No matter the century, you are greedy for power, yet blame others when it all comes crashing down," She didn't struggle against her strangler, and merely provided a sly smile, "How terrifying." She whispered sarcastically.

They glared at each other without fault, but eventually Lelouch released her. She fell to the ground, and rubbed her neck.

"Sayoko, take any glass out of her back. Use as little supplies as possible. Then tie her up." Lelouch told the super maid.

By now Sayoko finished tying Oz to a chair, and went to do as Lelouch said.

"Where's Nunnally?" He asked.

Sayoko moved C.C. to a chair before answering, "She fell asleep around an hour ago. She tried to stay up, but eventually her body gave in."

Lelouch nodded, "Good, she needs the rest. I've wasted enough time here. I'm going to end this invasion, so wait for me." He walked away from the maid, not seeing the woman's bow.

He opened the lift doors, but flickering of lights, and rumbling stopped him. He didn't expect to be hear the sounds of war above. Then the rumbling came again, and the lights flicker off for a longer period of time.

"Something not right." He mumbled before stepping in. Again he felt rumbling, and the elevator shook. He feared it would snap and break, so he pressed the number "4", and allowed the elevator to descend. As it went down he activated his geass (Curse), and jumped through the roof hatch.

He flew up to the highest level, and forced the doors opened. Once they were opened, he stepped into the hallway, and braced when an explosion went off directly outside the hallway. The windows shattered, and the wall directly opposite crumbled.

"They're bombarding Ashford!" Lelouch said aloud before stepping out of the building, and flying into the sky.

One of the battleship's canons was firing upon the academy grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the battleship's command center.

"Dammit! They took out our outpost so easily!" Cao growled, "Just what is that prototype!"

"The ground forces are at a stalemate with Britannia!"

Cao heard from one of the operators, "What of the Mount Fuji group?" He asked.

"They at least forty minutes from the mines, and have yet to be discovered."

At least something good was going for them. Once the transport reached Fuji, then China will be victorious. The cargo VTOL was the first to enter Tokyo airspace, minutes before the invasion actually started. Due to the loss of radar on Tokyo's part, they did not notice the massive cargo VTOL filled with more explosives than soldiers.

* * *

Lelouch came down on one of the main battery guns, and cut through the center barrel. He then jumped into the air, and brought his razor cape down to cut through the base of the giant cannons. He blindly cut through various explosive rounds, setting off a chain reaction. The front deck exploded, and the second 16 inch gun was caught in the destruction. The various sailors aboard the ship, weren't expecting the sudden attack, and were killed in the explosion.

The captain braced inside the bridge, "What the hell?!" After the explosion calmed down he stood, and looked through the window. He fell to the ground when Lelouch jumped through the window. All the sailors on the bridge were easily cut down, which left a blood splattered room. Another explosion shook the ship, and the hull was soon being flooded with water.

The ship stopped firing, and was sinking

Lelouch ran out of the bridge, and saw sailors fleeing from within the ship. He jumped down, and easily cut down anyone in his path.

* * *

Deep within the ship, General Cao along with several other operators, and naval officers were trapped. Due to an explosion which caused debris to fall on the door.

Cao ignored the screams around him. The others attempted to push the debris out of the door's way, but the several hundred pounds of metal were too much for 20 women and men.

He knew it was helpless, and soon felt water soaking his boots. He ran to the console, and quickly attempted to contact the High Eunuchs. After moments of waiting, it connected. The video was lagging, but it had to do.

"Ah, General Cao. We were awaiting your report." Gao Hai spoke first.

From the view of the High Eunuchs, they could see everything above Cao's waist. Cao could see the entirety of the High Eunuch table. They were celebrating with wine, and elegant meals.

"The battle is at a stalemate, and my ship is currently sinking. As it is, I do not think we have the upper hand. In fact, I doubt we'll come close to capturing Tokyo." Cao reported.

The High Eunuchs stared at the screen in contemplation, some even wore worried faces.

Gao Hai pressed his fingers together; features calm but conniving, "What of the Mount Fuji group have they arrived at the destination?" The leader of the eunuchs inquired.

Cao expected this and wore a serious expression.

"They should arrive at Fuji in about 30 minutes other than that we have yet to hear from them." Cao replied.

"Then the battle is not lost once they reach there we have won." Gao Hai smiled.

"But there's something you must know," Cao started, "They have greater power than we thought; some new prototype. Something unbelievable."

The High Eunuchs were confused. "Make sense, General." Gao Hai ordered.

"It's hard to put in words." General said as he thought of the right way to explain this to his leaders.

"It doesn't matter how powerful they are as long as we get Fuji we win." Gao Hai pressed.

General Cao went to retort, but the sound of metal stopped him. Had the others managed to clear the door? He went to glance back, but his body jerked violently as something went through his chest. The pain was striking. It extended through his body to the point where his fingers and toes felt numb. He reached for his torso, grabbed helplessly and the flat metal. What he thought to be metal slipped out of his body, with odd movements.

The High Eunuchs watched in horrified shock.

"Finally, I've found you." Lelouch's modulated voice cut through the air. After his cape moved out of Cao's body, the general lost the support needed to keep his failing body up. He slumped over the console before slipping onto the ground.

"The Fuji Mines, so that is what this was all about. Take control of Britannia's main power source." Lelouch spoke to the High Eunuchs through the video call. The connection was getting worse, due to the flooding of the room, and the destruction of the ship.

"Well you should know, they will not succeed. I will not let them. You've declared war on Britannian for nothing." With his final ominous statement, the call ended. At this point water reached below Lelouch's knees. The ship was done for, the general dead, but he still had one final thing to do.

He ripped through the sealing, and took to the skies.

* * *

Over the northern skyline of Tokyo, a single aircraft hovered above the Tokyo Dome Evacuation Center (Northern Center). On the side of the blade-less, VTOL like aircraft was the name "Hi-TV News".

Inside the aircraft were four men, the pilot, and three others. One of which clicked away at a laptop, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" The frightened man commented.

"Come on grow a spine, Karl. This is a cameraman's dream. Documenting a war!" Another of the vehicle's occupants, a burly man with graying hair said as he slapped Karl's back.

"You're the only lunatic who wants to document a war, and I'm still an intern!" Karl.

"Leave Karl alone, Luther." The other occupant stopped their minor bickering, "And Karl, you may be an intern, but you are the smartest techwiz I've ever met, and that's something given who I am."

"Diethard, you brag every second you can, I'm surprised you haven't broken your back from kissing your own ass." Luther replied.

Diethard ignored the man's words, "I don't brag, I'm merely truthful. In this business, there are more amateurs than genuine producers. Journalism is not something to joke about."

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard the same spiel hundreds of times." Luther rolled his eyes.

"Then shut up, and let Karl do his work." Diethard chastised.

"Easy for you to say, but hacking into the Emergency Broadcast Network is not a walk in the park. Not to mention it's illegal." Karl grumbled.

"We already stole this craft, so it's too late now." Diethard said.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Karl managed to provide a signal, "Its nothing special, and I don't think we'll have video at first."

"Audio is fine for now, but keep working on the video." Diethard told Karl, before clearing his throat, and putting on a headset.

"Alright, and connecting now." Karl said as he simultaneously pressed a key on his laptop's keyboard.

Across Japan, on millions of televisions and radios, the familiar screeching of the emergency broadcast resonated causing massive groans of annoyance. Several programs were interrupted to show a blue screen that showed "EBN" as the robotic voice spoke. Most residents thought of it as another annoying test.

"This is an emergency broadcast." The voice said.

Residents outside Tokyo, whom couldn't see the battle going on, had no idea the country was invaded.

"Alright Luther start recording." Deithard said. The buff man nodded, and aimed his camera at the producer. Even if they weren't broadcasting video, they still needed to record every second.

"The intro is done…you're live." Karl informed Diethard.

He cleared his throat once more before speaking, "Hello, citizens of Area 11. This is Diethard Ried, producer and reporter for Hi-TV, speaking. For those far from the Tokyo Settlement, this is a warning. Tokyo is under attack from what is speculated to be the conjoined efforts of the Chinese Federation and the Japan Liberation Front. We work to bring you news of this invasion, and will soon have live video coverage."

Inside the Viceroy's Palace General Colivett angrily shouted as his men, "How did someone manage to hack the emergency network? Find their location now!"

In a hidden location, the members of the Kyoto House sat around a large television. The video had yet to broadcast, but they listened intently to Diethard's summary of the past few hours.

Similarly within Narita, the remnants of the JLF listened in on what Diethard had to say. Although they received reports on the battle, they themselves were in the dark as much as everyone else.

"The invasion began around 11:00 p.m. with a series of bombings around the settlement, but it wasn't until thirty minutes later, that the full invading force arrived. Bearing the flag of Japan, various units overtook the skies and streets of Tokyo." Diethard's voice came from the television, but the JLF members droned him out to talk amongst themselves. Yet before they could go in depth, the screen flickers, and Deithard was seen.

The man stopped speaking as he was told they gained video, but soon continued, "We now have live footage," Deithard opened the side door to the aircraft which gave a better view of the Tokyo skyline. Luther aimed the camera toward the opening which gave it a full view of the south. The Viceroy's palace was in the lower part of the view. The aerial battles were more or less concluded since the palace managed to activate the anti-air turrets once again, and with the bombardment from the ship done, all the remained was rising plumes in the distance.

Even from television the destruction was clear. The south was devastated, and was still home to many scattered enemy forces both Chinese and Japanese.

"As you can see this invasion has devastated the southern wards of the settlement, and it is unsure how many enemy forces remain. Due to the danger of being shot down by enemy fighters, we must remain in the north of a defense line formed by the combined forced of the Settlement Police, and Britannian Military. Moments before we went live, the battleship docked in Tokyo Bay bombarded the south mercilessly, but it was destroyed. By whom, is unknown."

Luther zoomed in on the sinking ship in the distance. It was somewhat hard to see, but could still be made out due to the fire which still burned. As he looked through the viewer, a small lens flare caught his attention. It was quick, something akin to light reflecting of an object as it moved.

"What the hell…?"

A figure came into view, and in seconds, it came to an abrupt halt. Its wings flapped forcefully to stop its speed. The sudden stop, and wings flapping send a powerful gust of wind into the aircraft, and everyone inside gripped onto the inside for dear life.

Luther stopped looking through the camera's viewer, and stared at the anomaly with his own eyes, mouth agape. The camera still trained on the figure. It floated there for a few second before flying over the aircraft, and flying away.

All the aircraft's occupants were left in shock, "We all saw that right?"

* * *

Lelouch flew across the skies of Tokyo, his mind set on the Fuji Mines. Everything beneath him was a blur, as he flew faster than ever. He neared the Viceroy's Palace, and made sure to keep his distance. He eyed the palace, his mind wandering to the many siblings he had. With Clovis dead, they were surely going to send another, maybe a duke, but he doubted that. He faced forward just in time to see the news aircraft directly in his way.

He stopped forcefully, and was inches away from ramming into the flying newsroom.

" _I thought all news stations were down…"_ He thought as he eyed the men inside. He then remembered what he was doing, and flew over the craft. He regained his speed, and flew toward Fuji.

Several minutes passed, but he eventually made it to the Fuji Administrative District. From his aerial view, he caught site of a landed aircraft on one of mine's landing pads. Surrounding it were various soldiers, probably twenty.

The soldiers were not expecting the attack, so he landed forcefully, and cut down anyone closest to him.

"What is it?!"

"Britannians! They've discovered us!"

"Cover!"

Lelouch ignored they yelling. He merely cut down any soldier he saw. He saw a group of four running away as fast as they can, heavy bags on their backs. They were trying to get into the Fuji Mines.

Shame they won't get close. Cutting down the few left by the aircraft. He focused on the group running, and was seconds from chasing, but the roaring engine of the cargo VTOL stopped him.

"A survivor?!" He shouted in confusion as the aircraft lifted off the ground, and would soon fly away. The aircraft's backdoor was wide opened, and standing at the edge was a soldier wielding an RPG.

Lelouch leapt into the sky to destroy the VTOL, but the rocket hit him, and forced him back. This didn't stop him from sending his cape up, and cutting through the enemy.

He stopped his descent, and flew upward. He caught up with the VTOL, and destroyed the engines. The aircraft erupted into an explosion.

Having finished with the VTOL, Lelouch looked over to where the group of four ran away, but they weren't there. He then caught sight of movement in the distance before he saw what it was.

The Fuji mines were expansive facilities, and did not only include the mine deep within the mountain. The outside was basically a large storage facility, which housed Sakuradite ready for shipment. Thus with such a big mine, there were various ways to get in and out of the core mine, and the storage facilities. One such method was an open train wagon which travelled at great speeds. Mainly for knightmare transport, since its speeds are considered dangerous under workforce regulations.

Seems these invaders did not care, and easily risked their safety to get into the refinery which is where the specific cart led.

Lelouch took off in a blink, but knew he would not make it in time. The train was nearing the entrance which came in the form of giant fortified doors which opened similarly to an elevator's. Given it was an automatic entrance which worked with the train, the doors were already closing since the train was mere seconds from passing their thresholds.

The fallen prince flew as fast as possible, but he realized he would not make it. The train cart passed the threshold, and the doors were only slightly open, he reached for it, as if wishing it were a knightmare he could control. He knew such actions were meaningless, and his will quickly gave out. In his anger, he did not notice how the door stopped for barely a second when he reached out with his hand.

He didn't stop flying, and crashed into the now shut door. The sound of the hefty gates closing resonating through the oddly silent facility. He left an indentation on the door, but it did not open. Such a fortified structure would not fall easily.

He landed on the train tracks and attacked the door with all he had. Yes, he scraped it. Yes, he left impressions. But it was not nearly enough. If he kept attacking, eventually it would part, but at this rate, it would be far too late.

He found himself out of breath, from his own frustration or finally having reached the limit of stamina this armor gave him, he did not know. Lelouch stopped attacking the door with his cape to inhale, and even removed his helmet after feeling uncharacteristically claustrophobic. He gave the door a light punch, before another, then another, until he was punching it uncontrollably and forcefully.

"I'm not letting this end here! I'm not failing! Not after everything I've done tonight!" He shouted as he used all his force to punch the wall in front of him. His anger reaching levels he thought impossible. He was normally collected in stressful situations.

He pulled his arm back, with his fist raised, "Open!" He shouted with pure rage. He fist connected with the door, and instead of the usual indentations he left with previous punches, the door buckled, and it exterior crumbled. He felt it move away from him; an indication that it was moved out of its functional position. Not to mention sparks flew around him, showing that he caused it to malfunction.

He eyed his fist in confusion. Did he cause that? The door was not opened, but it was severely damaged. So much so that if someone attempted to open it with the proper controls, he doubted it would move. He then realized he was pushed away from the door, no more than a few feet, but still a notable distance.

He thought over his fist hitting the door; trying to find what caused the damage, and why he was pushed back. Then something dawned on him. There was no sound when he hit the door. Yes, there was the sound of the door being damaged, but that was different from his fist hitting the door. There was no sound of metal hitting metal like the many times he hit it before.

He was sure he hits something, but thinking about it, it was like hitting it is what pushed him back. Like it was repelling his force. Like…like magnets with the same poles bouncing off each other.

He looked at his hand once more before looking at the door once again. _"That's impossible."_ He thought, but still found himself questioning the impossibility.

Everything about this power was impossible, and Lelouch believed himself ready for anything to come. After knightmare control, what else could faze him? Then again, the possibility of controlling magnetic fields was out there even for him.

 **(A/N: Magnetism? If you are confused, I have an explanation at the end.)**

This didn't stop him from trying, and he really didn't have any options. So like all his abilities, he thought of the door and his arm being of differing poles. Nothing noticeable happened other than his arm feeling somewhat tingly.

Lelouch faced the giant door in front of him, and took a few steps back before charging, with his arm raised, and an opened palm. He brought his arm forward, and right before his hand made contact with the metal door, his arm stopped. He hit an invisible wall, and with great force he repelled back, momentarily skidding before righting himself. The door was damaged more, and this time actually bent, leaving a slight opening at the bottom. It wasn't enough to let him inside, but the test was enough to confirm something. The armor has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Or it seemed that way at least.

The fallen prince's mind filled with possibilities; the most prominent being the possibility to manipulate metal through polarization. If such a thing was possible.

Now standing several feet away from the doors, he reached out with both his hands. With his arms extended with their full length, and his palms opened wide, he reached out for an indication. Any proof that his wild theory was possible. Then he felt it, like a click. The feeling of pulling on something. He tested if he could polarize any part of his body, separately from others, and smiled. His armored feet and legs were now stock to the metal ground, having opposite poles which allows them to attract. Thus no matter how much he tried, he could not lift or move his legs from their position on the ground.

Now on to the true display of power. He called to the door by polarizing himself. He was now opposite of the door's, or he should be anyway. The grinding of metal proved his theory, and he watched as the giant door shook in its hinges. Metal paneling began to peel of, and flew toward him at unbelievable speeds. He would change their polarity which created an invisible bubble around him. The shards of metals would near him before rebounding violently.

The grinding metal caused sparks to fly, and Lelouch could see the door would soon be ripped apart. The door wasn't the only thing affected by the opposite poles, he himself could feel his armor grinding, and saw sparks fly as the supernatural power healed itself.

More metal panels came to him, and with mere thoughts he changed their polarity, but missed some. They would ram to him, but due to him being magnetized to the floor, he would only jolt slightly. The panels would fold in on themselves like plastic, and stick to his body like glue.

Then the metal clasps and bolts holding the two doors which joined to make a wall, broke. The doors then burst outward violently, sending metal flying toward him. He released his grasp upon the door, and made sure to polarize his entire body. This created an even bigger bubble around him.

Some of the metal lost its velocity, and fell to the ground, but others continued and fly passed Lelouch due to the invisible shield surrounding him.

The door was ripped opened, and Lelouch wasted no more time. He flew into the tunnel to follow the would be detonators.

* * *

The sound of doors shutting behind them following the sound of something crashing into them was oddly satisfying for the small group of four. The cart they braced themselves in continued moving down the railway, but they kept their eyes on the closed exit. They heard bangs, but nothing came through. They were safe for now.

They all relaxed, but still kept a dead grip on the cart railings. It sped down the tracks dangerously fast, so they needed to brace for fear of losing balance. They could feel the car slowing down, so they looked ahead to see a small control room to the right. In front was an elevator for the cart which would take them down to the refining part of the mine.

The wagon stopped, and they all stood.

"Seems we have to allow the wagon passage." The leader of the group, Captain Jiang Tao, pointed out before facing the closest soldier to him. By the insignia on the soldier's uniform he could see they were a lieutenant.

"Lieutenant…" The captain's aid. He caught the younger soldier's attention.

The subordinate gave a quick salute, "First Lieutenant Chang Ning Sun, sir."

The captain nodded in acknowledgement, "Lieutenant Sun, go activate the elevator."

The lieutenant nodded, and dismounted the cart.

Captain Tao turned to the other two, who were taking advantage of the moment of calm. They sat against the cart walls.

The first was looking through the explosive bag, making sure none were damaged, a certain badge on their uniform signifying they were the explosives expert. At least they managed to get her out. They needed the explosives expert to plant the bombs without fault.

The other merely sat with their head against the wall, and they even removed their helmet to breathe easier.

"Lieutenant Liu." Tao addressed the explosive expert.

She looked up, "Yes, Captain."

"Were any of the charges damaged?" Tao asked.

She looked down at the bag of explosives, "Doesn't seem that way."

"Does it matter?" The other occupant of the cart spoke. They both turned to him.

"What do you mean, Li?" Liu asked.

The warrant officer looked away, "We only need one to detonate the mountain. As long as we place it on a pure Sakuradite ore, then this mountain will erupt easily. The only issue now is surviving long enough to plant them. Whatever that armored figure was, it won't stop."

They both couldn't help but agree with that.

"Captain…what do you think that armored figure was?" Liu asked.

Tao shrugged, "A new monster Britannia created. It's just like when they revealed the knightmare frames. Horrid creations meant for killing."

"But to keep it a secret until now? I'd expect to see reports of that weapon in Europia. They are at a stalemate at the moment. That monster would easily tip the scales, whatever it is." Liu said.

"I say it's a robot!" Lieutenant Sun returned from activating the elevator. He jumped onto the wagon as it began moving. He faced his comrades to elaborate on his comment, "Manned knightmares are a thing of the past. Thus artificial intelligence is needed in knightmares to make them more efficient. That armored robot is the first test of that."

"My only hope is there isn't an arms race to make more of that thing. When Britannia revealed the weaponized knightmares, the whole world scrambled to make counter measures. Thus the Gun-Ru was born, along with various other through different countries. If the same thing happens with this new weapon than the world will truly know chaos." Tao stated grimly

The wagon started descending diagonally, in a slow but steady pace. Far slower than before.

They remained silent, with the only sound being the machinery working to move the cart. This did not last. They heard the echo of metal grinding and bending.

They looked upward, "It is coming." Tao said quietly.

The other three tensed at his words, and fearfully eyed above them; expecting to see the armored figure come over the edge. They waited and waited, but nothing came.

They eyed each other, as if wondering if they all went momentarily mad. Then the echo of metal bending and grinding came again; this time it was far louder, and lasted longer. Now they knew for sure that it was coming.

"Dammit, we still have a ways to go!" Sun looked over the edge to see the straightaway some distance down.

"Even if we make it to the straightaway, there is still a distance until we reach the true refinery." Lieutenant Liu added.

"Then we're dead…there's no way we can fight that thing." Li said.

There was no point in arguing.

"It's here!" Sun shouted.

Everyone looked upward to see the armored figure standing at the top of the diagonal pathway.

"What if we surrender?" The Warrant Officer suggested.

"And be tortured? Rather die here than let those Britannian dogs have their way with me." Tao said bitterly.

"Death it is then." Liu added.

The elevator halted, and the grinding of metal followed. The four looked around confused. Seconds later the elevator began moving upwards. Sparks flew where wheels met track, and metal scraped against each other creating a screeching noise.

"What the hell is happening?!" Li shouted.

"It's doing this!" Tao point out. His subordinates looked up to see the armored figure still standing at the edge, but this time it held out its hand. It hand was extended wide.

"But how?" Sun asked no one in particular.

The sudden, resonating sound of metal snapping alerted them. Then the cart sped up greatly, forcing them all to its floor. It seems the various parts keeping it on the track snapping due to the counter force which allowed the armored figure to pull it up easily.

It made it to the top, and due to the shift of direction, the cart flew off the track, and the back hit a part of the roof, sending it turning in the air. The four were flying through air before landing roughly on the metal ground. The cart followed, and it landed upside down.

Tao felt great pain coming from his stomach area, and looked down to realize he was crushed by the train wagon's walls. He was sure most of his internal organs were beyond crushed, merely metaphorical liquid.

"Captain!" Sun ran up followed by Liu and the Warrant Officer.

He tried to speak but released a gurgled wheeze. Any hope for his rescue was shattered when the armored figure slammed onto the flipped wagon. The force further crushed the trapped captain, rendering him immobile.

The reaming three looked up at the cape clad figure; merely waiting to die.

Warrant Officer LI released a battle cry before unloading his machine gun. The bullets bounced off an invisible wall surrounded the figure, but the bullets soon froze. They floated in midair. Anymore which were fired resulted in the same position.

A calm closing of its extended hand, sent the bullets towards the three.

"No wait!"

Blood spewed as the three were shot down. The mission failed. The invasion thwarted.

* * *

Lelouch exited the tunnel, and took in the night sky. It felt as if he'd fought for days. China invaded a Britannian territory; the only result is war.

Now to deal with his own problems. He activated his wings once again, and flew off into the distance, pondering on what the future would bring.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. Two chapters within a few days.**

 **Now onto the explanation of what the hell Lelouch's magnetism is. Another ability very vaguely displayed in the manga. If I remember correctly, it was only used once, and never explained. He used it against Cornelia when she used a chaos mine against him. The steel balls which moved faster that sound were stopped by Lelouch posing. (Literally he poses by crossing his arms; says something like "You thought bitch!", and all the steel balls stop in midair before falling on the ground)**

 **Since it was so vaguely explained, I've taken various liberties, and went back and forth on whether I should make it telekinesis this time round, but went against the inner desire to be a Jedi.**

 **To explain in the most basic of ways, just think Magneto from the X-Men. Specifically from the movies since he was far less powerful in the films. Then I took away any remaining OPness, and left Lelouch with the powers as follows.**

 **He can change the polarity of metals, and control metal, in a telekinetic way, but only with magnetic metals. Metals which are mostly non-magnetic will not work.**

 **Examples include, making two different knightmares opposites poles so that they attack, then changing the poles so their the same, thus they repel with the same force at which they attract.**

 **If he were to do this with say aluminum, it would not work.**

 **Those are the basics. They'll be more explanations in chapter next time after Lelouch tests his abilities.**


End file.
